The Bad Touch Trio?
by coin1996
Summary: Welcome one and all to my story! This story is about the bad touch trio and there time inside and outside of the world academy. Witch mean's three different couple's! We have! Spain and Romano! Prussia and Canada! France and England! And other minor paring's though the story! The more review's the more I will right so I hope you all review and fallow the story! Rating may go up!
1. Intro

Hello Every one! I hope you will like my new story for the Bad Touch Trio! It will be based around them at the world Academy. I hope you're stick around for more! Thank you! Please fallow the story and review! The more Review's the more the chapter's! I hope you enjoy the Intro! On to the first chapter then!

* * *

Antonio Fernádez Carriedo, Francis Bonnefoy, and Gilbert Beilschmidt. Any one at the World Academy could tell you who they are. So? Who are they?

"Antonio? O the happy go luck Spanish man! He's nice! I don't under stand why he hang's out with the other two. He really is nice guy but really Oblivious. You can put a sign above you're head saying I love you and he won't notice it! Even if it has bright flashing neon light's!"

"Francis? O boy don't get me started. That guy need's to be neutered. Really he's such a flirt no one know's if he's gay or straight. We think he swing's both way's but, we really don't know. We can understand why he hang's out with the albino but we wonder why he drag's the Spanish man down with him. He just so Flamboyant!"

"Gilbert? Him? No! He is just so Egotistical and Annoying! He can make a teacher quit after one class because of how he act's! The guy think's he's so Awesome and all eyes should be on him but really? He suck's! I hate his gut's! You can ask anyone. Out of the three he's the worst with Francis a close second. Who care's if he's albino and from Prussia if that place even is around anymore. I could really careless."

So there you have it. We asked who the three were and we got what we asked. So to sum it up Antonio is Oblivious, Francis is Flamboyant, and Gilbert is Egotistical. So what do the Student's of the World Academy call this trio?

_"The Bad Touch Trio."_

"The Bad Touch Trio."

**"The Bad. Touch. Trio."**

There you have it. The Bad Touch Trio. The worst trio you could be in. In other word's the most hated group in the World Academy.

Now on to the story.

* * *

I do not own Hetalia!


	2. Chapter 1

The Trio walked down the hall's of the world Academy. Like alway's the three were skipping class. Francis was puting his hair back in a bow, Gilbert was writing down people he hated, and Antonio was just walking down the hall with his eyes closed. The trio was use to this.

"Antonio Fernádez Carriedo, Francis Bonnefoy, and Gilbert Beilschmidt! Come to my office!" a voice spoke over the speaker. Antonio looked up above the three and Gilbert growled shoving his paper into his pocket. Francis raised an eye brow and finished puting up his hair before they all three walked down the hall to were the office sat. Antonio was the first in with Gilbert in last.

"Si?" Antonio asked first with a smile. Francis also smiled and bowed lightly to their principal.

"Oui?" he asked. Gilbert looked to the glass window between him and the hall way and sighed.

"Ja?" he asked. The principal smiled and got up from his desk.

"Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert. you three know you're way around this school like you know the back of your hand. We are bringing in three new student's and I need you three to show them around." he smiled and Antonio gave him a confused look.

"New student's? Half the year is over Mr. Vargas." Antonio said. Romulus laughed lightly and patted Antonio on the shoulder.

"Yes it is but these three were a gift from another school. There very smart and I need you three to show them around for me." Romulus looked over at Gilbert who looked a bit sour at the idea.

"Why should we?" he asked.

"You're get out of class for the rest of the day." Romulus stated. Gilbert raised an eye brow and nodded. Francis smiled and flipped his hair back.

"Oui. It will be nice to have some new blood around." Francis smiled. Romulus rolled his eyes.

"Shut up you stupid Britt!" a very Italian voice yelled. All four guy's looked around the corner and into the other room to see a medium brown-haired boy with red highlight's standing in front of a blond boy.

"You tell me to shut up yet here you are standing in the middle of the room yelling on the top of your lung's." the blond said.

"Umm guy's." the other blond said from the side line's.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick you're a**!" the Italian asked.

"Well for one were in a school and for two because were being watched." the blond said. The Italian turned around to glare over at the four guy's watching them.

"I could careless! Nonno wouldn't suspend me!" he yelled. The Britt crossed his arm's at that.

"Then take a shot you lazy Italian, our are you scared?" the Britt mocked.

"Guy's maybe you should stop." the other blond said softly from his seat.

"Say that to my face you b****!" the Italian hissed.

"I would but really I have a clean record wouldn't want that messed up now would we?" the Britt looked away and that just made the Italian even madder.

"Lovino!" the Italian jumped at his name and looked back to his grandfather who was standing at the door.

"Nonno?" he asked. Romulus shook his head and rubbed his temple.

"There will be no nonno here. Well you are at my school it is Mr. Vargas or Mr. Romulus." Romulus stated. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Ya ya whatever." he said and took his seat again with a huff.

"Now then Arthur." Romulus looked over to the Britt and Arthur raised an eye brow.

"I didn't do anything." he stated and then went back to the book that was on his lap the whole time. Romulus glanced over at the other blond and smiled.

"Matthew?" he asked. The poor Canadian looked to the floor and Romulus sighed. "Alright. I have got three boy's here that are willing to show you around the school." Romulus looked back at the boy's and then looked at the poor Canadian. "Matthew you will be going with Gilbert." Gilbert stepped up and smiled his very sexy smile to the poor boy and Matthew went bright red.

'This is going to be fun.' Gilbert thought as he walked up to the poor boy.

"Guten Tag! You should be happy now since you can be by such an awesome person as myself." Gilbert said. Matthew smiled a shy smile and Gilbert blushed a light pink. The boy looked so cute!

"Merci. My name is Matthew Williams. It's nice to meet you." Matthew smiled. Gilbert nodded and scratched his head.

"Umm then like come with the awesome me." Gilbert said. He turned around and walked off with Matthew right by his side. Romulus looked pleased and then pointed to Arthur.

"Arthur. You will go with Francis." he smiled. Francis came around the corner and winked at the Britt who was to into his book to care.

"Do I have to?" he asked.

"Yes." Romulus said. Arthur sighed and closed his book standing up and dusting off his uniform. He glanced up to the French man before him and sighed.

"Something wrong cher?" Francis asked. Arthur glared at Francis.

"Even better he's French!" Arthur put on a fake smile and then it turned right back into a frown.

"Something wrong with being French?" Francis asked.

"O no nothing at all as long as being a wine drinking frog is ok with the world." Arthur said. Francis was taken aback by that and blinked.

"Well at least my country can cook." he said. Arthur's eye twitched and he glared right into those blue eyes of Francis'. Francis smiled down into those forest green eyes and Arthur looked away with a huff.

"I don't bloody care frog. Just show me around already. The sooner I get this paper signed by my teacher's the sooner I don't have to see you're frog face." Arthur said. Francis smiled and placed his arm around the Britt's shoulder's.

"I think we will get along swimmingly!" he said as the two walked out of the room. Romulus shook his head and looked at Antonio who was by his side.

"Antonio you get Lovino. He's my grandson so be good to him you hear." Romulus said. Antonio smiled and nodded.

"Si! I got it Mr. Vargas!" Antonio cheered. Lovino swears he could see bright pink flower's around the Spanish man's head. Antonio walked right over to Lovino and gave him a big smile. "Hola! My name is Antonio Fernádez Carriedo! What's your's?" Antonio asked. Lovino glared up at the happy boy and stuck up his middle finger up.

"Shut up." Lovino hissed.

"Aww! That's not nice!" Antonio frowned. For some strange reason that kind of bugged Lovino and so he sighed.

"My name's Lovino Vargas." Lovino said. Antonio smiled again and clapped his hand's.

"See it wasn't that hard! Come on Lovi I'll show you to you're classes!" Antonio cheered. Lovino glared at him but that glare turned to shock as he was pulled up from the chair and passed his grandfather.

"Antonio! Wait! Stop! Let me go! Stupid Spanish B****!" Romano yelled as the door slammed shut. Romulus watched the two from the window and smiled.

"Maybe he'll smile more with Antonio around." Romulus looked down at the picture on his desk of two little boy's who were smiling brightly. "Just maybe." he said as he went back to his seat.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well I hoped you all enjoyed he first Chapter! Review's make me happy! I don't own Hetalia! Don't forget to Fallow!


	3. Chapter 2

**~~~With Gilbert and Matthew!~~~**

Gilbert didn't really no what to talk about with the boy. What was there to say? He was to silent and Gilbert never really talked to a Canadian before. What was he to ask? He could talk about hocky but would that be stereotyping?

"So? Do you like sport's?" Matthew asked. Gilbert slowed his pace and looked beside him to the Canadian.

"Ja. I like to play soccer a lot with my little bruder." Gilbert said. "Do you have any kind of Sport's you like?" Gilbert asked. Matthew smiled and Gilbert blushed.

"Oui. I really like to play hocky but I do play other sport's with my brother like football and baseball. Eather way I get hurt." Matthew smiled as the thought came to him and Gilbert nodded.

"So you have a brother? Older or younger?" Gilbert asked. Matthew looked up to Gilbert and gave a happy smile.

"He's younger than me. Just by a year though." Matthew said and then looked at his paper. "Are we going the right way?" Matthew asked. Gilbert looked at the wall and noticed they were in the four hundred wing of the school.

"Were are we going to?" Gilbert asked. Matthew frowned and looked at the paper confused. Gilbert let a smile come to his face and he moved closer to the boy. He looked down over his shoulder and put his arm around Matthew's other shoulder. He pointed at the number at the top and laughed lightly. "That's your home room. Three o one." Gilbert said. Matthew blushed more and nodded.

"Merci." Matthew said and the two kept walking down the hall. Gilbert went back to his spot he was in before and glanced down at the poor boy.

"So." he said. Matthew glanced up to him and then looked to his feet holding the paper a bit tighter. Gilbert bit his lip trying to think of what to talk about. "Do you eat?" Gilbert asked. Matthew gave him a confused look but then laughed lightly at the way Gilbert's face twisted at the stupid question.

"Yes I eat. The food I like most is pancake's. I really enjoy the fluffiness of them." Matthew said. Gilbert nodded.

"Sound's good. I eat worst with Lubby all the time." Gilbert said mouth-watering now.

"Lubby? That you're girl friend?" Matthew asked. Gilbert stopped walking and busted out laughing.

"Gott! Nein! He's my bruder! Lubby is what I call him! Ludwig is his real name!" Gilbert tried to stop laughing and Matthew blushed even more.

"I'm sorry." he said as he looked down to his feet. Gilbert patted Matthew's back and smiled.

"Nein don't be. It was easy to mistake. You know you're pretty awesome Matty." Gilbert said. Matthew looked up at the albino and gave him a confused look. "You don't mind me calling you Matty right?" Gilbert asked. Matthew shook his head.

"No not at all." he said.

"Good then Matty you better start calling me the awesome Gil or because you're almost as awesome as me you can just call me Gil." Gilbert said. Matthew nodded.

"Alright Gil." he smiled. Gilbert put his arm around Matthew's shoulder's and smiled.

"Well then Matty to your awesome home room!" Gilbert yelled marching down the hall with Matthew trying to keep up with him.

"Gil can't you slow down a bit?" Matthew asked as more wight was put on his shoulder's.

"Na you're just slow Matty!" Gilbet said. Matthew then ducked and Gilbert's arm went over his head and Gilbert fell right back on to his butt. Matthew tried not to laugh and Gilbert looked up to him. "Not awesome." he stated. Mathew let out a small laugh that almost sounded like a giggle and Gilbert got up. He dusted off his uniform and then looked at Matthew who was covering his mouth. "Now you unleashed the awesome lion that lay's to rest." Gilbert smirked and Matthew closed his eyes still trying not to laugh. "By one you better run." Gilbert said. Matthew blinked and looked at Gilbert confused. "Three." he said. Matthew took a step back. "Two. Once I say it Matty you will be taken to tickle town." Gilbert said. Matthew smiled and took off down the hall. Gilbert smiled aswell. "One." he said and took off after his friend. The whole time scanning the area fast to cheek for the Canadian. As soon as he saw the blond head around the corner he snuck up to him and jumped around. Matthew took off in the stair well and Gilbert followed after him chasing him to the top floor and blocking him.

"Gil we can talk this out." Matthew laughed. Gilbert shook his head.

"Nope not any more Matty. The lion is awoken and now you have to pay." Gilbert pushed Matthew up agenst the wall and held this wrist's above his head as he then tickled the poor boy's side's. Matthew started to laugh at that point.

"I'm! I'm sorry! Gil! Ok!" Matthew said as he laughed. Gilbert didn't let him go.

"No one see's the awesome me fall and not pay for it." Gilbet said as he tickled Matthew more.

"I! I can't! Breath! Please stop! Please!" Matthew cried out. Gilbert stopped and Matthew laughed a bit before he looked up into Gilbert's red eyes.

"I'm awesome right?" Gilbert asked. Matthew blushed and nodded.

"If that's what you call it then yes." Matthew bit his lip and Gilbert looked the Canadian up and down.

"Like I said before you're awesome too." Gilbert said. Matthew blushed a bit more and Violet eyes met red. Before any of the two knew it their lips touched and there eyes closed. It lasted only a second but Gilbert opened his eyes and smiled. "Wow." he said. Matthew blushed and looked away.

"Sorry I didn't mean to." Matthew said. Gilbert laughed and used his free hand to pull Matthew's chin up. He smiled and placed a soft kiss on Matthew's lip's.

"Like I said before. You're awesome." Gilbert smiled. Matthew blushed some more and the bell rang.

"We should get to my classes." Matthew said. Gilbert nodded.

"Ja. I hope we have a few together." Gilbert smiled as he dragged Matthew down the step's.

To Be Continued...

* * *

I do not own Hetalia! Thank you for the Review by the way **animerandomnessqueen**! I hope I'll get more review's! So here it is Chapter 2 Hope you like it!


	4. Chapter 3

**~~~With Francis and Arthur~~~**

"And this cher is the lunch room." Francis smiled. Arthur looked around the overly large room and frowned.

"It's trashed." he stated. Francis laughed.

"Oui I know you see It's a funny story. Me, Gil, and Toni started a food fight and well ya." Francis smiled. Arthur rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Ya, ya. You three must be the worse group in the school." Arthur said. Francis nodded.

"Oui you got that right! we are called the Bad Touch Trio around here." Francis smiled. Arthur shook his head and the two walked out of the room. As they did so Arthur bumped into someone and water soaked his uniform. Arthur looked down at the wet outfit and then up to the person who did it. A guy with longer dark brown hair stud there and placed a hand over his mouth.

"Aru! I am sorry!" the man said. Arthur looked up with an annoyed look but sighed.

"It's fine. A little water never killed any one." Arthur said.

"I feel so bad, aru! Let me get you another uniform, aru!" the boy said.

"It's alright Yao. I'll take care of Arthur." Francis smiled. Yao blinked and nodded.

"Alright Francis. Sorry again, Aru." Yao said and walked off. Arthur sighed and looked at the French man.

"Were's the bath room?" Arthur asked. Francis smiled and took Arthur's hand. Arthur blushed. Francis loved to see Arthur blush and took him to the closest bath room. Once there Francis got into a closet and pulled out a new uniform for Arthur. He gave him it and walked back out in to the hall. Arthur looked at the door and then sighed as he pulled off his top. Just as he did so the door opened again.

"Cher I dropped the tie in the hall so here it..." Francis stopped as he noticed the cut mark's going up Arthur's lower arm. "Cher what did you do?" Francis asked. Arthur looked at his arm's and crossed them over his shirtless chest.

"It's nothing." Arthur stated. Francis closed and locked the door walking over to the Britt and pulled his arm away from his chest. The cut mark's were on both arm's and went from the wrist to the elbow.

"Are you cutting your self?" Francis asked. Arthur looked down.

"It's none of your bloody business what I do." he said and glared up at Francis. Francis blinked and looked down at the cut up skin again.

"Why would you do such a thing?" he asked again. Arthur didn't say any thing. "Cher I want you to tell me." Francis said. Arthur felt like a little kid. "Cher." Francis demanded.

"Fine you want to bloody know why I do this?" Arthur said louder than normal.

"Yes I want to know." Francis stated. Arthur glared up at him.

"When I was six year's old my mother shot her self in front of me!" Arthur hissed. Francis blinked in surprise. "Alright! I was sleeping in her room that night because I woke with nightmare's! I woke once again from another one and looked up in time to see her pull the trigger. I was scared and as the gun shot rang though the house my brother's came running in. Allistor noticed me and blamed me! He told me it was my fault that mother did it! He told me if I woke up sooner I could have stopped her! I was bloody six year's old when my eighteen year old brother blamed me for my mother's death! He never dropped it either! I locked my self away from the world every day thinking I could have stopped her! I was placed in home schooling because Allistor said I didn't deserve to have friend's! My other brother's sat back and watched him beat me every day because I saw my mother die." Arthur had tear's in his eyes and Francis felt bad. "It was my fault. I could have stopped her and I didn't. She would still be living if not for me." Arthur blamed himself.

"Cher. It's not you're fault." Francis said. Arthur looked up at Francis with tear's falling from his cheek's and Francis pulled him into a hug. Not once had Arthur been told it wasn't his fault. "I just want you to know it isn't you're fault. We all have something wrong with are family's. Gilbert's mother and father left him and his little brother alone when he was just ten. Antonio his father was lost at sea well his mother is in Spain with stage four cancer. Mine? I was raised up rich and spoiled but with out a mother and father. They only worked. I was raised by my nanny who in the end robbed the house and held me at gun point. My parent's told her that I was better off dead then Alive." Francis said. Arthur blinked.

"That's horrible." he stated.

"Oui it is but really it made me better. When I got a note from this school for a scholarship I jumped right to it. My parent's rented me a house and sent me here to live. Money come's every few week's for food and rent so I live on my own." Francis said. Arthur let his head rest on Francis shoulder.

"I guess both are live's suck." Arthur said.

"Oui but we make friend's and fall in love at some point in time. Life goes on and we find out who we can trust and who we can't." Francis smiled.

"You must really trust those other two than." Arthur said. Francis nodded.

"Oui I do. They were tossed aside just like me and when I needed a hand they were there to give it. Now this is where I step in. Cher I want to help you out. Any thing you need I will give you." Francis said. Arthur nodded and smiled a bit.

"Thank you Francis." Arthur said.

"Oui, also I will be going to France this summer. Would you like to come with me?" Francis asked.

"Go to France? With you? Why the H*** not." Arthur smiled. Francis laughed and patted Arthur's back.

"Then it's a deal." Francis smiled and kissed Arthur's cheek. Arthur went bright red and looked at the ground for a second before he looked up into Francis soft blue eyes. He didn't know what it was but he was tempted to kiss the frog and so he did. His arm's went around Francis neck and Francis arm's went around Arthur's waist. Just as the kiss deepened the bell rung though the hall's and the two parted.

"Guess we better get the rest of the paper signed." Arthur said softly.

"Oui. you know, I have a pool at my house so why don't me and you get Gil, Toni, Matthew, and Lovino to hang out with us after school." Francis said. Arthur nodded and then he blushed again.

"I still need to change." he said. Francis laughed and pulled away from the Britt.

"Better do that fast." Francis smiled pointing to the door that was being knocked on. "People will be asking question's." Francis smiled. Arthur just blushed more. O boy.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Thank you for the Review's they made me very happy! So thank you **VYHeta614**, **animerandomnessqueen**, **ME-MISTERSMILEY**! I hope you're like this chapter too! Please fallow and review! I do not own Hetalia!


	5. Chapter 4

**~~~With Antonio and Lovino~~~**

"Come on Lovi this way!" Antonio yelled as he dragged the Italian down the hall. Lovino tried to stop but kept failing.

"Antonio! Stop!" Lovino yelled. Antonio didn't seem to hear the boy and turned around the next corner. The two then fell back along with two other people and Antonio looked up.

"O! Hola there Feliks, Toris." Antonio said. Lovnio snapped.

"Antonio! I told you to stop d*** it!" Lovino yelled.

"Like so not cool. You should like say sorry to Antonio he didn't like do anything to you. BTW. Who are you?" Feliks asked. Lovino blinked and looked at the green eyed blond.

"Tell me are you gay?" Lovino asked bluntly. Feliks looked at him with a confused look.

"You like mean into guy's? Duh. I'm dating Toris." Feliks said. Toris blushed and looked away.

"Really? How can you be so open about that?" Lovino asked. Feliks smiled.

"Well if I'm like happy with the way I am then I like shouldn't be scared to show it." Feliks said. Toris smiled a bit and Feliks wrapped his arm's around his neck getting on his knees and pushing their face's together. "Were like the cutest gay couple at this school." Feliks smiled and kissed Toris' cheek making the boy blush more. "He love's it when I wear the school girl uniform." Feliks laughed. Toris' face went as red as it could go and he looked to Feliks with a shocked look.

"Feliks you can't just tell them that! You make me sound like I'm a pervert!" Toris pointed out.

"Ya amigo if I said Lovi would look good in a school girl uniform then that would make me sound like a-"

"PERVERT!" Lovino yelled as he hit Antonio on the back of the head. His face was bright red and Feliks laughed.

"Like you two are such a cute couple! How long have you two been like dating?" Feliks asked. Lovino blushed.

"I've only knew him for half an hour!" Lovino yelled.

"Wow Antonio you work fast." Feliks smiled. Toris laughed lightly.

"I think what he mean's is that there not dating Feliks there just friend's since they met only half an hour ago." Toris said. Feliks nodded.

"Well I can tell you both right now that you will be in love. Today or one day you will be together and then after that the fun begin's. The feeling of being touched by you're-"

"Feliks it's time to go!" Toris yelled as he got up and pulled Feliks down the hall.

"Ok then like see ya!" Feliks called back. Lovino was bright red and hid his head in his knees. How could Feliks be so ok with all that.

"Lovi?" Antonio asked. Lovino looked up at his name and blinked. Antonio held out his hand in front of Lovino. He looked at the hand and then took it. Antonio smiled and softly yet so tenderly pulled Lovino to his feet. At that point Lovino tripped over the air and fell right into Antonio's arm's. His face just went even redder at this point. Lovino pulled away and looked at the ground. Antonio laughed lightly and looked at the Italian before him.

"Stop looking at me as if I'm a girl." Lovino said. Antonio blinked.

"Lovi how could I not you look so cute." Antonio said. Lovino looked at him then to the floor again.

"I'm not cute b******." Lovino said. Antonio smiled and put out his hand's taking Lovino's and giving him a sexy look.

"Si. You are Lovi. you're so cute I could kiss you and hug you and never let you go." Antonio said.

"Ya that will last long. You're just get sick of me and push me aside and go right to my brother." Lovino said. He looked hurt and Antonio gave him a sorry look.

"Lovi I would do no such thing." Antonio said.

"That's what you say now but next thing you know it will be Feli this Feli that." Lovino pulled his hand's away and crossed his arm's. Antonio thought for a second and smiled again.

"What if I promise you that I will be by your side forever if just this once you smile." Antonio said. Lovino scoffed and looked away.

"Stop joking around." Lovino hissed. Antonio put his hand up and took hold of Lovino's chin softly. He was so strong yet so gentil and Lovino couldn't help but blush.

"But I'm not Lovi. I think for the first time I fell for someone and I'm willing to work for you." Antonio said. Lovino blinked in shock. Not once has any one told him such a thing.

"I don't belive you." Lovino said. His eyes said 'I want to' but there was that one spot that said 'Can I really trust you?' Antonio could see that. Lovino tried to look away but then once he took his gaze off of Antonio he felt soft lip's on his own. He went still at that point. Antonio who he had known for only a half hour just kissed him. Lovino blinked and then felt a wave of happiness run though him. With out thinking he closed his eyes and kissed Antonio back. Antonio then pulled away and Lovino opened his eyes slowly. Antonio smiled and put there forehead's together.

"Can you trust me Lovi?" Antonio asked. Lovino looked away but then looked back into those green eyes.

"I guess I can try but don't think you're get off with that little stunt you pervert!" Lovino hissed and then stomped on Antonio's foot. Antonio hopped around a bit holding his now hurt foot before he noticed Lovino was walking off.

"Lovi wait up!" he yelled and chased after the Italian. Lovino let Antonio catch up to him and gave a small smirk. Antonio noticed this and placed a small kiss on Lovino's cheek.

"Stop that!" Lovino said. Antonio smiled.

"You looked just to cute with that smile Lovi." Antonio said and took hold of Lovino's hand. Lovino blushed even more and looked down at their intertwined hand's. Maybe this wouldn't be that bad. He let another smile cross his face but when he noticed Antonio looking he made it turn into a frown getting a laugh from the Spanish man beside him. For once he was truly happy

To Be Continued...

* * *

That's the new chapter thank you **VYHeta614** for the review I hope I get more this chapter! Hope you all liked Antonio and Lovino fluff I did! I do not own Hetalia!


	6. Chapter 5

Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert walked down the dirt path that sat thow the park. They did this a lot so they knew their way around.

"VE! Don't kill me!" a very high pitch voice yelled. All thee boy's looked up in time to see a young boy come running to them. "Ve! Help me please don't let him kill me!" he cried. The three looked to the small boy and Antonio laughed.

"Aww you're so cute." he smiled.

"Ve. Don't let fratello kill me." the boy cried. Antonio patted his head and the other's looked down the road waiting for someone to run at them.

"Fratello? I'm sorry I don't speak Italian. Well I'm going to have to learn since my new boy friend is Italian but other than him calling me name's in Italian I really don't know what fratello mean's." Antonio said.

"Ve? You wouldn't happen to be Antonio would you?" the young boy asked. Antonio nodded.

"Si. How do you know my name?" Antonio asked.

"O! My fratello told me! Wait, I mean my brother told me." he smiled. Antonio blinked.

"Wait could that mean you're Feli? A cute little guy like you? So Lovi is your older brother right?" Antonio asked.

"Ve~ yup he is my older brother but were twin's. I just got held back a year." Feli smiled. Antonio smiled and put out his hand.

"It's nice to met you Feli! Call me Toni!" Antonio said.

"Si! Si! Nice to met you to Toni! My fratello talk's about you a lot!" Feli smiled.

"Really what does he say?" Antonio asked.

"O so much! He love's being around you! I can't belive he really like's someone! I'm really happy to that he made friend's and get's out more." Feli smiled sadly and Antonio blinked.

"Why was he alway's in a shell?" Antonio asked.

"He wasn't the same after mama and papa died." Feli said.

"How did they die?" Francis asked speaking up.

"Ve. Lovi never told you? They were-"

"Murdered happy." Lovino said as he walked up to the group.

"Murdered? How?" Antonio asked. Feli looked at his brother and Lovino looked to Francis and Gilbert.

"You two skat. I'm going to talk to Antonio. Feli go play." Lovino stated. Feli nodded and all three walked off to swing well the two talked. Lovino started to walk off and Antonio ran up beside him.

"Well?" Antonio asked.

"Alright I'll start from the beginning." Lovino said. He then took a breath. "It was a dark night and the moon was high in the sky. It was around three in the morning and me and Feli were only six..."

**~~~Flash Back~~~**

Lovino sat up in bed as he could hear gun shot's ring though the hall's of his house. Feli woke up since his brother moved and sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Lovi what's wrong?" Feli asked with a yawn.

"Feli shut up." Lovino whispered and pulled his brother from the bed. Lovino walked over to the closet and pulled up the rug to get to the trap door. He opened it up and pointed down into the darkness. "Get down their. I'm going to go look. If I don't come back stay down their till morning. I'll be right back though ok." Lovino said. Feli nodded. He went to get under the floor board when the door opened. Lovino jumped and looked behind him to see his mother and father. They smiled and ran over to there son's. Feli was hugged by his mother well Lovino was hugged by his father.

"You guy's need to get under the floor bored's. What ever happen's don't come out till morning." their mother said softly.

"What's going on mama?" Feli asked with tear's in his eyes.

"Baby it will be ok. We just have a few rat's running around. So please go down." their mother shooed Feli down under the floor bored's and then hugged Lovino. She kissed his cheek and smiled sadly. "Take care of him." she said. Lovino knew she wasn't coming back. He nodded and hugged her tightly. The door was banged on and his mother pushed him into the darkness of under the house. She ran to the window on the other side of the room with her husband following her. Lovino pushed Feli's head down and looked though the door that sat on top of his head. The door busted in half and Lovino jumped. He slumped down more to hide and a man came into the room looking at the couple.

"Were are they!" he yelled.

"It's to late. The nanny took them and ran." his father said with a glare. His dark gold eyes shone in the moon light and the man scoffed. He pulled the gun up and shot Lovino's father right between the eyes. His father fell back and hit the floor with a thump. Lovino's eyes went wide and tear's came to the corner's of them.

"Were did they go!" he yelled again. Lovino's mother had tear's streaming down his face and the man walked up to her pushing her to the floor and kicking her side. "Were are they at!" he yelled.

"I don't know!" she yelled back. The man glared at her and then started to pull up her dress she screamed and fought and Lovino slowly ducked down closing the door. He covered his brother's ear's and closed his eyes waiting for the screaming to stop. Once it did he let go of his brother and looked out again. The man had the gun to the side of his mother's head and growled.

"Thank's for the fun honey." he smirked and then she looked to her son before she closed her eyes excepting her fate. The gun went off and Lovino saw the light in his mother's eyes go out. She fell to the floor lifeless and Feli tried to get past Lovino but Lovino pushed him down and slowly slid dow next to his crying brother.

"Shhhh." Lovino said softly as he held his brother and closed his eyes prying that they would be safe. The two sat under the floor bored's and Lovino whispered some word's softly getting his brother to go to sleep. He then sat there and began to pray that him and his brother would be safe. Just as he finished the door opened and Lovino looked up to see his Grandfather's upset face. Tear's came to Lovino's eyes and his grand father reached down taking Lovino into his arm's and holding him close. Feli woke up and noticed his brother was really upset so he to began to cry too. There grand father held onto them and tried to calm them down. He didn't know Lovino saw every thing but he was just happy they were safe.

**~~~End Of Flash Back~~~**

"Wow." Antonio said softly. "So why did all that happen?" Antonio asked. Lovino looked down as tear's came to the corner's of his eyes.

"I found out a few year's after nonno took us in, father was the leader of the mafia and they wanted me and Feli so that they could hold us for ransom. I was supposed to be next in line but after all that nonno took us out to a small town were we could grow up as normal kid's and not one's raised to kill." Lovino said. Antonio nodded.

"I'm sorry Lovi. It must hurt to tell that." Antonio pulled Lovino into a hug and Lovino hugged him back.

"It does but it's worth it. Just tell me that you won't get caught up in any of this. I don't want you to get hurt. If they find out I'm alive there come back for me. Please can you just go on living with out me by your side?" Lovino asked. Antonio hugged Lovino tighter and took in the sent of tomato's that Lovino smelt like.

"Lovi no matter what I will be by your side and I will never let you fall." Antonio said. Lovino blinked the tear's away and Antonio gave him a soft sweet kiss on the lip's. He smiled and looked into Lovino's dark gold eyes. "Te amo Lovi." Antonio said. Lovino's eyes went wide but then he felt tear's run down his cheek's he pulled Antonio into another kiss. This time it was rougher but he needed it.

"Ti amo bastardo." Lovino smirked. Antonio smiled back and the two got Lovino to calm down before they went back to find Feli and the rest of the trio. Antonio loved lovino and no matter how bad his past was he wanted to make his future better.

To Be Continued...

* * *

VE~! Thank you all for the Review's! I really love them! I hope I get at least four or more next chapter! So thank you **Flying-Mustache-Bunny**, **VYHeta614**, and **animerandomnessqueen**! Also thank you follower's! I'm very happy! I hope you all enjoyed this back story! There will be other's so be warned! Thank you all! I don't own Hetalia!


	7. Chapter 6

"Arthur!" Francis called as he ran down the hall to his boy friend. Arthur didn't stop but the French man caught up to him. "Cher?" Francis asked. Arthur looked up at him for a second before he looked back to the ground.

"What?" Arthur asked softly. Francis got worried.

"Is something wrong?" Francis asked. Arthur shook his head.

"No nothing is bloody wrong." Arthur hissed. Francis flinched at the word's and looked at Arthur again. He had dark bag's under his eyes and he looked pale.

"Cher have you been sleeping?" Francis asked.

"No I have to study." Arthur said. Francis raised an eye brow.

"Study?" he asked softly.

"I have a blasted French exam tomorrow and I have been up for the last three day's studying for it! I hate it! Who care's how to say I love you in French!" Arthur crossed his arm's.

"Je t'aime." Francis said. Arthur blinked.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Je t'aime is I love you in French. I should know." Francis smiled. Arthur scoffed.

"I don't need you showing me up frog." Arthur said. Francis smiled.

"Sorry cher. French is my first language." Francis stated.

"I don't care if you were born in France." Arthur said.

"Well I was." Francis smiled. Arthur glared at him.

"Why can't you for once just shut the bloody h*** up!" Arthur yelled. Francis blinked and shut his mouth. "You and you're smart a** coment's. I hate them as much as I hate you!" Arthur yelled. Francis stopped walking and Arthur glared at him. "Nothing?" Arthur asked.

"Well if I talk it's just going to be wrong according you so why should I speak?" Francis asked. Arthur blinked.

"God! I bloody hate you frog!" Arthur then slapped Francis and turned on his heel, walking off nose in the air. Francis blinked and rubbed his red cheek. Did he just have a fight with his boy friend? He really wasn't sure.

"What just happened?" he asked him self as he looked to where Arthur had just walked too. Really he had no clue what just happened.

~~~Le Time Skipp~~~

Francis sat on his couch looking at the T.V witch was turned off. He really couldn't wrap his head around the fact him and Arthur had a fight. So early as well. They had been dating for two mouth's and yet their first fight. Francis blinked and shook his head. What was he to do?

"Hey Franny!" Gilbert yelled as he walked into the house. Francis sighed and looked over to his long time friend.

"Ello Gil." he said before he looked back to the black screen of the T.V.

"Dude? Why are you watching a black screen?" Gilbert asked. Francis sighed.

"I had a fight with Arthur." Francis let his head rest in his hand's and Gilbert plopped down on the couch beside him.

"Really about what?" Gilbert asked.

"It was stupid." Francis said. "Arthur has had no sleep for the last three day's because he has been studing for a French test. He need's to pass it but because he has been up he's tired and snapped at me. When I tried to talk to him he told me he hated me and slapped me before he walked off." Francis summed up. Gilbert nodded.

"All right. Well then go out to his house and tell him how you feel." Gilbert said. Francis looked at him and nodded.

"Ok! Then off I go!" Francis got up from his couch and ran out the door. Gilbert laughed and then put his feet on the table well turning on the T.V.

"I'm the love doctor." Gilbert smiled.

**~~~With Arthur~~~**

Arthur sat in his house looking at the book that was in his face. It was almost six P.M and he was still looking over the French book.

"Je t'aime." Arthur sighed as he looked over to his phone. Maybe he took too much out on the French man. Arthur gave a soft sigh and got up from his bed. As he reached for his door he could hear talking.

"Your lucky that Allistor is out. Arthur wouldn't be allowed to see you if he was home." Conner said. Arthur blinked and gave a confused look.

"I am very sorry to come so late. I just really needed to talk to him." Francis' voice said. Arthur jumped and walked back to his bed. He picked up his book and put in his head phone's. He couldn't talk to Francis yet. The music started to play and Arthur leaned back in his bed. He glared at the book since it had many French word's he didn't know in it. Just then he saw his brother and sat up pulling out his ear plug's.

"Haven't you hurd of the word knocking?" Arthur raised an eye brow.

"I did but you didn't come to the door so I came in to make sure you were alive." Connor said. He was the ony other person who knew about Arthur's cutting.

"Ya so what do you want?" Arthur asked.

"You have a guest." Connor pointed over to the door way were Francis was standing and he sat right up putting down his book.

"Francis what are you doing here? Allistor find's out and you're a dead man." Arthur said. Francis laughed.

"Oui I know cher but after today I just couldn't let you stay mad at me." Francis said. Connor noticed the two and smiled a bit. He moved back and almost into the shadow's. He was easily forgotten.

"Well I can stay mad at you as bloody long as I bloody well please." Arthur hissed. Francis walked in to the room a bit and Arthur glared at him.

"But cher the thing is that I didn't want you mad at me. It has been only three hour's and yet I just can't see you walk away from me." Francis was telling the truth and Arthur knew.

"Sorry." Arthur said.

"It is alright cher. Merci." Francis said. Arthur lifted his head.

"That's thank you right?" Arthur asked. Francis nodded.

"Oui it is." Francis said.

"And that would be yes." Arthur said. Francis nodded again.

"Veux-tu etre mon ami?" Francis asked. Arthur blinked and looked down at the book.

"Mon ami is my friend. Right?" Arthur asked.

"Oui." Francis said.

"What does the rest mean?" Arthur asked after a minute. Francis smiled.

"I asked cher. If you will be my boyfriend?" Francis asked in english. Arthur blushed and looked to the book in front of him. The first word he saw was Oui and he just couldn't help it.

"Oui." Arthur said. Francis smiled and walked over to Arthur giving him a hug.

"I'm sorry cher. You got so mad and I couldn't help you at all." Francis said. Arthur patted Francis' back and smiled.

"I no love. Sorry. I guess I was just sleep deprived." Francis snuggled into Arthur's lap and Arthur placed his hand on his head. "Why don't you go home and maybe next week we can go out." Arthur blushed and Francis nodded. He gave Arthur a kiss on the lip's and smiled.

"Je t'aime cher." Francis smiled. Arthur blushed.

"Je t'aime frog." Arthur smirked. He kissed Francis again and then Francis left with out another word.

"Cute boy toy you have there." Connor laughed from his spot. Arthur went red and hid his face in the pillow.

"Shut up Connor!" Arthur yelled. Both boy's didn't even notice Allistor watching were Francis just walked to and hearing the word's from his two little brother's. He was going to have to stop this and soon.

To Be Continued...

* * *

YAY! Four review's for last chapter! I'm so happy! Let's try to get more every one! I really hope you all like this chapter! I couldn't really think of a good idea for this one so I tried! I hope you all enjoy it! Merci **Flying-Mustache-Bunny**, **lazy girl**, **animerandomnessqueen**, and **VYHeta614** I really hope you all enjoy this chapter! The more review's and follower's the happier I'll be! Merci every one! I do not own Hetalia!


	8. Chapter 7

"Gil stop." Matthew said softly as he pushed back on Gilbert's chest. Gilbert smiled and kissed Matthew's neck again.

"Do you really want me to Matty?" Gilbert asked. Mathew let out a soft moan and shook his head a bit.

"No but it's wrong Gil." Matthew was bright red and Gilbert smirked at him. He slipped his hand up the back of Matthew's top and Matthew blushed even more. "Gil." he said softly hiding his head on the crock of Gilbert's neck. Gilbert licked his lip's and went back leaving bite mark's on Matthew's neck.

"Gil!" Gilbert jumped and his seat tipped back as he did so. He hit the floor with a thump getting all eyes on him. "Would you like to tell the rest of the class what nation this is?" the teacher asked bitterly. Gilbert looked up at the huge map on the board and nodded.

"That's Canada." he said.

"Well look who know's a nation." a girl with long brown hair said.

"Shut it Elizabeta!" Gilbert snapped at her.

"I'm also shocked." the boy with black hair said face still in a book.

"Ya ya what ever you stuck up son of a-"

"Gilbert enough!" the teacher yelled. Gilbert sighed and crossed his arm's setting his head on them.

"Stupid teacher interrupting my day-dream." Gilbert said under his breath.

"Something wrong, aru?" Yao asked from beside the albino.

"Ya. The dang teacher made me snap out of a day-dream I was having." Gilbert said softly. Yao nodded.

"What were you doing in this day-dream, aru?" Yao asked. Gilbert smiled softly and started to space out again.

"A little Canadian named Matthew." Gilbert said. Yao shook his head.

"I'll never under stand you western people, aru." Yao said. He slid down in his seat a bit and smiled as he noticed a Russian looking his way. A light blush came to his cheek's and Gilbert looked at him.

"So you dating the Russian?" he asked.

"Aru!" Yao yelled out.

"Yao! I will not have such an interruption!" the teacher hissed. Yao slid down his desk and nodded.

"Sorry." Gilbert said softly.

"No, aru. It was my fault. To answer you're question I'm not really sure, aru. I really like him and I just don't know how he feel's about me, aru." Yao said softly back. Gilbert nodded.

"Then tell him. The way he look's at ya. He's so into you." Gilbert stated. Yao blushed more and nodded before taking more note's. Gilbert looked out the window and noticed the gym class playing hocky. Matthew hit the puck and it went into the goal but every one was yelling about it. Gilbert got up and opened the widow getting all eyes on him once again.

"I saw that you no good Ruck! Matty had that goal and you saw it!" Gilbert yelled. The other's shut up and the couch said something making every one nodded and the score board being changed. Gilbert smiled and waved to Matthew before the Canadian blushed and waved back. Gilbert then closed the window and sat down.

"So now he know's sport's." Elizabeta stated.

"Ja! I know a lot!" Gilbert yelled.

"Well then pay attention!" the teacher yelled at him and went back to the board. Gilbert sighed. All he could do the rest of class was watch Matthew win for his team.

**~~~Le Time Skipp~~~**

"Thank you Gil with out that point we would have lost." Matthew smiled. Gilbert chuckled.

"Ja no biggie Matty. So like hey. You maybe want to come over to my house this weekend? Lubby's going to be out with his boy friend so maybe we could.." Gilbert stopped and Matthew smiled. He nodded and looked at Gilbert.

"Oui that sound's nice Gil. What time do you want me over?" Matthew asked. Gilbert smiled.

"Well umm maybe around five? You can spend the night if you want." Gilbert said.

"Shouldn't you ask you're parent's first?" Matthew asked.

"Well you see I don't have parent's. They left me and Luddy alone since I was ten." Gilbert said. Matthew frowned and looked away.

"Sorry Gil." Matthew said feeling bad.

"No don't be Matty! It was seven year's ago! Me and Lubby are good with out people telling us what to do! So you're be down right?" Gilbert asked. Matthew nodded.

"I'll have to ask my mother but I'm sure she'll say yes." Matthew smiled and Gilbert placed a soft light kiss on his lip's. Matthew's face went red and Gilbert poked his cheek.

"You're so cute Matty." he smiled. Matthew looked to the ground and Gilbert lifted his chin so he could look into those purple eyes. "Really cute." he said and kissed Matthew again. Matthew kissed him back this time and the little kiss turned into a full-out make out.

"Gil stop." Matthew said. Gilbert pulled away and looked at the Canadian.

"Wait wow umm. Talk about déjà vu!" Gilbert looked down at Matthew and Matthew gave him a confused look.

"Déjà vu?" Matthew asked.

"Ya I was day dreaming in History and..." Gilbert stopped himself and looked at Matthew. Matthew gave him a confused look. "We were kissing but then like the teacher yelled and ya déjà vu." Gilbert said. Matthew giggled a bit.

"Wow Gil just wow." Matthew said a loss for word's. Gilbert smiled and kissed Matthew again before the ending bell rang.

"Saved by the bell again." Gilbert said. Matthew laughed.

"Good bye Gil. I'll see you tomorrow." Matthew smiled and walked off leaving a very red Gilbert.

"Dang I love him." Gilbert smiled. He shook his head and walked off to go home.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Thank you for the Review's once again! I really love them all! Sorry the chapter is so short! These two are kind of hard to write for! Thank you once again **VYHeta614**, **lazy girl**, and **animerandomnessqueen**! You all are very nice! Yes and thank you for the new follower's! I do not own Hetalia!


	9. Chapter 8

**Warning! Yaoi ahead! If you are not into a bit of smut turn back now! I am so not responsible for any nose bleed's and/or fangirl screaming!**

**That is all. Now onto the story...**

* * *

"Toni!" Lovino yelled out as his head flew back. He was in pure bliss and yet his mind told him it was wrong. Antonio smiled above him and kissed him again. It all started normal but now here they were tangled in sheet's painting, sweating, and kissing.

**~~~Flash back~~~**

Lovino sighed as he walked up to Antonio's house. The Spanish man had asked Lovino over for dinner and he really couldn't just tell his boyfriend of two mouth's no. Where Lovino was Antonio was. The two were always together and Antonio waited on hand and foot for the Italian. The door opened and Antonio welcomed the Italian into his house. Lovino loved how warm and welcoming it was.

"Just wait in the living room and I'll get us drink's." Antonio smiled. Lovino nodded and walked into the living room. He looked around the space and then to the T.V that hung on the wall. It was all so nice. Lovino then looked at the book's that were on the stand and noticed they were all wrote by one person.

"Marie Carriedo?" he asked picking up one of the book's. "A husband lost at sea?" Lovino looked over the cover and flipped it around. "When Lilly's husband goes missing at sea she doesn't know how to tell her five-year old son Joe. Lilly now has to taken on the trouble's of parent hood as she wait's for her husband. Twist? Lilly has stage two cancer." Lovino frowned. He knew that story from some were. He looked at the name and it hit him. Antonio's last name was Carriedo!

"O you saw the book's! That's my mother's stuff. She write's book's and when they get brought to the US I buy them. I have the series if you want to read them." Antonio smiled. Lovino looked to him and then to the book again.

"Antonio you're father was lost at sea when you were five right?" Lovino asked. Antonio nodded.

"Si he was. Mother wrote about every thing in a book and when it was published we made a living off of it." Antonio said. He sat two glasses down on the table and Lovino handed him the book. "Father was a nice man and when he didn't come home with any of his crew mother knew that he wasn't coming home. I was told stories of his travel's when he came home and then when he stopped coming home mother got upset. She then got sick and it just got worse." Antonio said softly. Lovino frowned and took the book back. He looked at the picture of a horrible drawing.

"Let me guess she let you draw the front cover?" Lovino asked. Antonio smiled a sad smile and nodded. He looked upset and that didn't sit well with Lovino. It was odd. Lovino really loved Antonio and not like some high school girl crush he loved him. Lovino sat the book down and moved so he was sitting on Antonio's lap. His blush was dark and he couldn't look at the Spanish man but he was this far so why stop now?  
"I hope you know how much I hate you." Lovino said. Antonio looked to him confused but then when Lovino's lip's were on his he couldn't help but kiss back. The small kiss broke after a second and the two looked at each other. Lovino shivered when he felt something under him. He didn't mean to turn the guy on just kiss him!

"Lovi?" Antonio asked. He placed his hand softly on Lovino's cheek and looked into the dark gold eyes before him. Lovino couldn't look away from the green apple eyes before him. They could look in to even the coldest heart and warm it up. Lovino closed his eyes and leaned back in for another kiss. Antonio leaned forward and closed his eyes feeling Lovino's lip's on his. After that both boy's mind's went blank and the next thing they new Lovino was under Antonio. Antonio nipped at Lovino's neck and Lovino wasn't pushing him away. Top's were already gone and Lovino was a red panting mess under Antonio.

"Toni." Lovino breathed out. Antonio snapped out of his pleaser and pulled away.

"Lovi! I'm so sorry I didn't mean for that to happen!" Antonio was scared. He didn't want to lose Lovino because of a stupid mistake. Lovino opened his lust filled eyes and looked up to Antonio. Cheek's red and body shivering in pleaser.

"You're so stupid. If I didn't want this then I would have told you so." Lovino hissed. Antonio blinked and looked down at the Italian. He was perfect to Antonio and who would be dumb enough to toss this away?

"If I hurt you you're tell me to stop right?" Antonio asked. Lovino nodded and sat up pulling Antonio back down in a kiss well his arm's stayed around his neck. The two went back to kissing and next the pant's were on the floor. Both boy's were in there boxer's panting. Lovino the most sense Antonio was rubbing against him. The pleaser Lovino was getting was amazing and he knew he wouldn't hold out for long at this rate.  
"Toni I." Lovino stopped as he felt Antonio pull away a bit. Just then all the blood came back to Lovino's head as he was pulled up into a sitting position and his leg's went right around Antonio's waist. Antonio smiled and moved slowly to get off the couch. "Where are we going?" Lovino asked as he felt the toned body against his boxer's. Antonio smiled and kissed Lovino's neck.

"My bed will be better." Antonio said and Lovino closed his eyes resting his head against Antonio's shoulder. Just as the door's shut Lovino was tossed on the bed and crawled on top of. Boxer's flew off fast and Lovino could feel Antonio getting him ready. Lovino's cheek's were bright red and he moved a bit.  
"Dose it hurt?" Antonio asked. Lovino shook his head.

"No. Just hurry." he said softly. Pulling Antonio down to kiss him again. Every thing was going so fast!

**~~~End Of Flash Back~~~**

So here they were. Antonio was pounding Lovino down into the soft mattress and Lovino well he had no complaint's at all. Every thing was going fast. His heart was pounding and his head was spinning. To say the least he was in pure bliss.

"Lovi I'm." Antonio said. Just as that was said Antonio hit something in Lovino and Lovino's whole body arched off the bed. His head flew back and his mouth opened.

"Antonio!" Lovino screamed out. His nail's dug into the skin on Antonio's shoulder's and with all that Antonio closed his eyes. He then came along with his lover.

"Lovino." he moaned softly. After a bit the two stayed still panting. Antonio moved a bit and fell beside Lovino. Lovino opened his heavy eyes and looked over to Antonio who was trying to compose himself.

"Antonio?" Lovino asked. Antonio looked over to the tired Italian and smiled.

"Te amo Lovi." Antonio said moving to pull the blanket's over the two. Lovino closed his eyes and felt arm's wrap around his waist pulling him closer. His heart started to stop thumping so hard and he opened his eyes to see Antonio smiling.

"Ti amo Toni." Lovino closed his eyes and fell asleep in Antonio's arm's. They both had a long day and Antonio smiled as the Italian fell asleep. He kissed Lovino's lip's softly and soon fell asleep himself holding his little sharp tounged Italian close.

**~~~Morning After!~~~**

Lovino opened his eyes as the sun shone into the bed room. His mind was hazy but he was fully a wear of the night's event's. He moaned a bit and closed his eyes again moving into the warmth that was beside him. There was a soft hum and he looked up a bit to see Antonio smiling down at him.

"Shut up." Lovino said and rested his head on Antonio's chest. He let out a sigh and Antonio rubbed his lower back. God it was killing Lovino but with Antonio giving him a miny back rub it made it just a little bit better.

"Are you sore?" Antonio asked. Lovino growled a bit.

"No every thing is just rainbow's and unicorn's." Lovino growled. Antonio laughed lightly and then the room fell silent. It was a sweet loving moment between the two.

_'Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato _

_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato! _

_Red on the bottom and green on the top, toma- toma- tomato!__ Hmph! _

_There are tomatoes in my pasta! _

_And tomatoes on my pizza! _

_My charming red treasure, how I love tomatoes!'_

"Is that your phone?" Antonio asked. Lovino growled again.

"I'm going to kill someone." Lovino hissed as he sat up slowly. This back was killing him and he looked to the ground. Antonio laughed and got up picking up Lovino's pant's and handing them to him.

_'Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato _

_Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!'_

"What!" Lovino yelled.

'Ve~ Lovi! I'm sorry!' Lovino blinked at the voice and calmed down a bit. He let out a soft sigh.

"What do you want Feli?" Lovino asked.

'O right! You never came home last night and Grandpa was really upset! You never called or anything! So he told me to call you and you picked up and I just really needed to ask where you were!' Feli stopped his rant and paused. Lovino rolled his eyes at his brother.

"I spent the night at Antonio's. I'm fine." Lovino said. Feli gasped.

'No. Lovi you didn't.' Feli said more than asked. Lovino blushed.

"Feli get you're mind out of the gutter's just because I spent the night at Antonio's doesn't mean I slept with him!" Lovino hissed. Antonio raised an eye brow and his blush went darker.

'Ve~. Good. There for a second I thought you did the bad thing.' Feli sighed out.

"But." Lovino said looking down to his lap.

'O no Lovi!' Feli whined.

"Shut up alright. I'll come home. Don't you dear tell nonno." Romano hissed.

'Si. I won't.' Feli said happily.

"promise me Feli." Lovino said.

'Si I promise Lovi.' Feli said. Lovino sighed.

"Good. I'll be home in a few. So just tell nonno I'm fine and on my way home. I just spent the night at a friend's." Lovino said.

'Si alright. Bye bye Lovi.' Feli said.

"Ya caio." he said before hanging up. Antonio gave him an upset look and Lovino sighed. "My nonno is upset I never called to tell him I would be out all night." Lovino stated. Antonio nodded and kissed Lovino's cheek.

"If you need to leave Lovi I can drive you home." Antonio said. Lovino rested his head on Antonio's chest and sighed.

"Ya that would be nice." he said softly. The room fell silent again and then his phone went off again. He glared at it and opened it up really mad.

"What!" he yelled.

"Lovino?" a voice asked. Lovino blinked.

"Arthur?" Lovino asked softly.

"I need you to come pick me up." Arthur said softly. Lovino blinked.

"Were are you?" he asked.

"A block from Francis' house. To the west." Arthur said softly. He sounded upset and Lovino got up forgetting about the pain in his back and started to dress.

"All right I'll be there." Lovino hung up and looked at Antonio.

"We need to pick Arthur up first." Lovino said. Antonio nodded and then started to change himself.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I had no choice but to write this! Like I really hope you all liked it! Sorry if you didn't like the smut! The next two chapter's will be like this but please stick around for the other chapter's! Also tell me if this should be moved up to M. Not sure... I don't think but you never know! Thank you for the review's! **VYHeta614** and **animerandomnessqueen**! You guy's are awesome for the review's you have given me! Thanks' for fallowing! Also thank you for all the new fav's and follower's! More Review's please!


	10. Chapter 9

"Alright Arthur start talking." Lovino said as he crossed his arm's. He leaned back in his desk chair and Arthur sighed. He kept his gaze on the ground and then closed his eyes.

"Well you see.." Arthur started.

**~~~Flash Back~~~**

"I can date who ever in the bloody h*** I want to!" Arthur yelled as he glared at his brother.

"I won't let ye date a French man!" Allistor yelled back.

"Arthur stop well you're ahead." Connor said putting a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"No! I don't under stand why you think Francis is such a bad guy!" Arthur hissed.

"He's French Arthur! He's going to tell ye thing's ye want to hear and then get in ye pant's! He's going to use ye and then toss ye to the side like an old towel!" Allistor yelled at the Britt.

"How would you know! You don't know Francis! He's a bloody nice guy!" Arthur yelled.

"I would know because I dated a French girl before Arthur and she did the same thing that French man of your's did! She got me to trust her and next thing I know she was sleeping with my best friend!" Allistor hissed. Arthur glared at him even more.

"Francis isn't a girl! He is a guy!" Arthur growled.

"That's the thing! He is a guy! He's going to get in ye pant's Arthur! When he does he is going to just toss you aside!" Allistor yelled. Arthur picked up his book and thow it at his brother.

"Francis isn't like that! He would never do such a thing!" Arthur then tossed another book at Allistor and Connor stopped him.

"Arthur you're just making it worse." Connor said. Arthur growled and pulled his arm away from his brother.

"I can date who I want and I can sleep with who I want!" Arthur yelled as he stepped back and hit the table. A vase hit the floor and all there boy's looked to it. The green glass busted on the floor and Arthur's face went white. Every thing stopped.

"Ye little scum bag! Get out of here now!" Allistor yelled. Arthur glared at him and took his book bag away from the side wall.

"It would be my pleaser!" Arthur yelled and slammed the door behind him shut.

"Good and don't ye ever come back!" Allistor yelled from in the living room. Arthur walked down the street with his head held high. As soon as he noticed where he was going he stopped and looked to the ground. He couldn't go to Francis' like this. He looked around and took a breath as he pulled out his phone. The only person he could call was Lovino.

**~~~End Of Flash Back~~~**

Lovino blinked. He didn't know Arthur had such fight in him. He was always silent or yelling never has he got violent.

"So now here we are." Arthur said. Lovino sighed.

"Wow. So you got kicked out?" Lovino asked. Arthur nodded.

"Yes. I was going to go ask Francis if I could stay with him but I couldn't well I was still mad." Arthur said. Lovino nodded.

"Then I'll take you over." Lovino stated. Arthur gave him a confused look.

"Really?" he asked. Lovino nodded and got up. He took the key's off his desk and looked at Arthur.

"What are friend's for." Lovino said. Arthur looked to him for a second before he smiled lightly and got up.

"Right. I owe you." Arthur said.

"Good I'll remember that." Lovino said and walked out of the room with Arthur following him.

**~~~Le Time Skipp~~~**

"Arthur?" Francis asked as he looked to the blond boy in front of him with a confused look on his face. Arthur didn't look up to Francis and Francis knew something was wrong. "Come in cher." Francis said. Arthur walked past him and Francis walked behind him. Arthur sat on Francis' couch and Francis sat beside him.

"Francis?" Arthur asked softly. Francis looked to the Britt and Arthur looked up to Francis with wet green eyes. "Do you really just say that you love me so you can get in my pant's?" Arthur asked. Francis blinked and looked at Arthur like he was crazy.

"Cher? Mon petit lapin why would you even ask such a thing?" Francis felt kind of hurt. Who wouldn't after being asked such a thing.

"I know it's a stupid thing to ask but I just need to hear you say it." Arthur said. Francis pulled Arthur into a warm tight hug.

"Mon cher Je t'aime." Francis said. Arthur pulled away and looked up into Francis' blue eyes.

"I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me it in English." Arthur said. Francis smiled a gave Arthur a sweet soft look.

"I love you Arthur. I love you so much it would kill me to even think about using you." Francis said. Arthur nodded and let the tear's start to fall. Francis pulled him into a hug and Arthur tried to hold back his tear's. "Who would tell you such a thing?" Francis asked. Arthur sniffled and pulled back a bit.

"Allistor did. He told me all you wanted me for was to get in my pant's then you were going to just dump me." Arthur said. Francis was taken back by this. Who was Allistor to just judge Francis like that? He wasn't going to do that. He loved Arthur with all his heart. He wanted to prove it to him.

"Cher." Francis said. He got up and walked over to the side table. He dug around the inside for a minute before he went back to the couch and got on the floor. He was in between Arthur's leg's and Arthur looked to him confused. Francis gave him a warm smile and he kissed Arthur's hand. "I love you so much that word's can't tell you how much I love you. I want to wake up to you and I want to fall asleep with you. I want to spend every day with you by my side and work thing's out together. Cher I love you. I love you so very, very much. I want to know one thing." Francis moved and pulled up a small green box out. Arthur looked at the box with wide eyes and Francis looked up to him with hope felled eyes. "Will you marry me?" Francis asked. Arthur's mind went blank. What was to say to that. He loved Francis and Francis loved him. He didn't know what to say. Would marrying Francis tell Arthur not to worry about being cheated on and ditched? Arthur blinked and looked down at the huge sapphire that was in the center of the silver band.

"Francis." Arthur looked at the shine that came off the ring and then looked into the blue eyes that Francis owned. Arthur looked at the ring again and nodded slowly. "Yes." he said as tear's started to fall again. Francis' eyes went wide and he looked up to Arthur.

"Really?" he asked. Arthur nodded again.

"Yes really. I love you, you git. Why would I turn you down?" Arthur asked. Francis got up and pulled Arthur off the couch. He kissed him so softly yet so rough at the same time. The two parted and Francis placed the band on Arthur's finger. He smiled down at the ring before he pulled Arthur back into another kiss. Arthur kissed him back happily and then Francis put there forehead's together.

"I love you Arthur." Francis smiled. Arthur scoffed.

"I fell in love with you two and a half mouth's ago and I'm already going to marry you. God I must be really desperate to get out of that house." Arthur smiled. Francis laughed lightly and hugged Arthur.

"Just wait till I tell my father. He's going to be p***ed off once he find's out I'm gay and getting married." Francis laughed. Arthur smiled and looked down at the ring on his finger.

"It must have cost a lot." Arthur said.

"Non not at all. My grandmother gave it to me before she died telling me to give it to the person I love. I love you cher and you make me happy. With out you my sweet warm sunshine my day's would be cold and gray." Francis said. Arthur blushed and kissed Francis again.

"So cheesy. Yet so cute." Arthur chuckled. Francis winked at him and kissed him again.

"Oui that's just what I do cher but there is one thing you will have no one else will ever have and that's me." Francis smiled and Arthur pulled him back into a long tong filled kiss.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Yay! It only took me four rewrite's before I was happy with the chapter! Thanks' for the review's **animerandomnessqueen, ****Flying-Mustache-Bunny, and ****VYHeta614 **You guy's are the best! I hope you all like this one as well! Thanks' for the new review's and follower's please more review's and more follower's! There make me happy! Thank you all for reading!


	11. Chapter 10

Gilbert waited for his boy friend to open the door. He was really nerves but he tried to push that aside. The door before him opened and Matthew was standing there. A smile was on his face and Gilbert kissed his cheek lightly getting a blush from his boy friend.

"Gil stop it and get in here." Matthew said. Gilbert smiled and nodded. He walked into the large house and looked around. It was a really nice place. To say the least Matthew was really high-class. Gilbert? Not so much.

"Wow Matty this house is awesome." Gilbert said. Matthew laughed lightly.

"Yes it is nice." Matthew looked around before he looked back at Gilbert. Just then he was picked up by the German and twirled around.

"Gott I love you Matty." Gilbert smiled up to him. Matthew looked down at Gilbert and the two kissed. Gilbert then placed Matthew back down on his flat feet and Matthew got on his tip toe's to keep there lip's together.

"MOM! MATTY'S GETTING SOME LIP ACTION!" a loud booming voice yelled from the stair's. Matthew broke the kiss and blushed a deep red.

"Come on Al." Matthew said.

"Who's he?" Gilbert asked.

"That's my little brother Alfred." Matthew said.

"Yet I'm so much taller than you." Alfred said as he walked over the two. He looked Gilbert over and nodded.

"Mom will like you. Dad may. I do like look at ya. How did you get you're eyes that color? Is it contact's or something?" Alfred asked. He was kind of annoying.

"No I was born with my eyes this way. It has to do with DNA I don't know. I'm an albino." Gilbert gave Alfred a confused looked and Alfred nodded.

"Well that explains' a lot. Matty love's the weirdest people." Alfred smiled. "OW!" he yelled out as he got a hard slap to the back of his head. He looked back to see a young woman smaller than him with arm's crossed.

"Alfred leave you're brother and his boy friend alone." she said with a glare. Alfred stepped back.

"Jeez mom. That hurt." Alfred said rubbing his head.

"Good." she stated and then smiled warmly to Matthew and Gilbert. She had long light blond hair that fell to her lower back and bright blue eyes that could light up a dark room. "Hello there. You must be Gilbert. Welcome to are home. You probably do not know this is my youngest son Alfred. He has a big mouth yes but it's really not his fault he get's it from his father." she smiled. Gilbert nodded.

"Mom leave Gil alone." Matthew said softly.

"Now now Matty she's only filling me in." Gilbert smiled. Matthew gave Gilbert an upset look and Gilbert put his arm around Matthew's shoulder's pulling him into a hug. "Chill Matty. I'm not going to bite." Gilbert said. Matthew nodded and pulled back lightly.

"Just be you're self Gil." Matthew said. Gilbert nodded.

"No need to fear Matty I'm to awesome not to be my self." Gilbert laughed. Matthew giggled at that.

"Well then someone has a huge Ego." Alfred stated. He got another hit to the head. "Ow!" he said again.

"Sorry about his mouth. Again he get's that from his father. O yes Gilbert my name is Amy but call me mom. It is a pleaser to met you." Amy smiled and Gilbert smiled back to her.

"It's nice to met you Mis. Williams." Gilbert smiled.

"O no dear. I got remarried after Matthew was born. My last name is Jones. Amy Jones my husband's name is Ed by the way. Ed Jones." Amy smiled. Gilbert rubbed the back of his head.

"O sorry." he said. Matthew sighed and Gilbert could just tell how the poor boy felt. He was scared that Gilbert wouldn't be able to handle his family but Gilbert was going to show him he was wrong.

"Now now come on Alfred. Let us go get father for dinner." Amy smiled and pulled Alfred out of the room by the ear. Alfred said little ow's on the way out. Matthew smiled and looked at Gilbert.

"Then were where we?" Matthew asked. Gilbert smiled and pulled Matthew back into the kiss they had going before. Matthew felt warm and safe with Gilbert's arm's around him and Gilbert loved to feel well-loved. He never got to fill it and it felt so nice.

"Uh huh." Gilbert pulled away and looked over to see a laughing mom and smiling brother and a smirking dad.

"O sorry." he said.

"O no please continue. Matthew is always shy and never bring's any one over. It nice to finally met his boy friend. We have hurd much about you Gilbert." Ed said. Gilbert smiled and nodded.

"Can we just eat now?" Matthew asked as he walked into the dinning room head hung with Gilbert being pulled behind him. Gilbert couldn't help but laugh at this. Matthew was being so shy and yet so cute.

~~~Le Time Skipp~~~

Matthew sighed as dinner went by fast and now here he was standing at the door way with Gilbert beside him. He was so worried about every thing but after dinner when Gilbert was himself and every one having a blast over stories he felt better.

"Matty. I told you there was no need to worry. I love you and even if they hated me I would win them over." Gilbert smiled. Matthew looked up to him with light purple eyes.

"Really?" he asked. Gilbert nodded.

"Ja. Even if I had to go jump off a bridge and save a cow from drowning I would do what ever it took so we can be together." Gilbert smiled. Matthew laughed at that and hugged Gilbert close to him.

"Thank you Gil. At least I know they don't hate you. I was really worried." Matthew sighed and Gilbert rubbed his back. Matthew looked up to Gilbert with happy purple eyes and Gilbert bent down a bit to kiss him. The two had such a sweet kiss then it started to get heated. The make out reached a high point when the porch light's blinked on an off. Both boy's pulled away and looked over to see Matthew's father flashing the light's and pointing to the watch on his wrist. Matthew gave him a 'Really?' look and Gilbert laughed.

"Cute." Gilbert smiled.

"No it's not. I am seven teen I can do as I want." Matthew said. Gilbert laughed even more.

"Matty you have a family that love's you. You should treat them nice and never forget you have something other's don't. Not many people have money or a family." Gilbert said. Matthew nodded. "Like me." Gilbert said.

"Not true Gil! You work hard to keep you and you're brother in school and on top of that food on the table and a roof over your head's. Don't even start about the family thing because you do have a family. My family is your family. No matter what. You're my lover and I love you enough to tell you welcome to the family." Matthew said. Gilbert smiled and kissed Matthew again lightly.

"I love you Matty." Gilbert said. Matthew smiled and kissed Gilbert back.

"I love you too Gil." he said and the two kissed again. The light's flash and Matthew blushed. Gilbert laughed again.

"I better get going. I'll call you Matty." Gilbert winked. Matthew smiled and turned around and walked to his door. Gilbert turned to leave but not before he hurd Matthew's voice.

"Can't you guy's let me kiss him in peace you stalker's." Matthew said. Gilbert just laughed at that and got in his car. He felt good. Matthew was the strong life line he needed.

To Be continued...

* * *

Yay thank you all for the Review's! Love you all! Thanks' for the follower's too! Thank you **hfg7996, VYHeta614, and ****animerandomnessqueen** You're the best! More Review's are welcome and same wit Follower's! Thanks' for reading!


	12. Chapter 11

_'Lovi! I love you Lovi! Please pick up you're phone Amor! I love you Lovi! please pick up the phone.'_

Lovino moaned as Antonio's voice rang though the room. He covered his head with his pillow but the voice didn't stop. He moaned again as it kept talking and he moved a bit.

"Toni shut up." he said and tried to get back to bed. The voice stopped and Lovino sighed. He then pulled the cover's over his head and tried to get back to bed. He was so close to sleep when the voice started again.

_'Lovi! I love you Lovi! Please pick up you're phone Amor! I love you Lovi! please pick up the phone.'_

Lovino sat up in his bed and looked to his side table. His phone was buzzing around on it and he growled. He took hold of it and flipped it open with rage.

"Antonio who told you, you could change my ring tone to you talking!" Lovino yelled. Antonio stayed silent for a second.

"Well not every time it ring's will it say that. Only when I call." Antonio cheeped.

"For crying out loud Toni!" Lovino hissed.

"Sorry Lovi. Any way I'm getting in my car now to come pick you up." Antonio said.

"Pick me up? It's eight in the morning. I don't think we have a date today much less eight in the morning." Lovino said.

"Lovi! Were going to Spain today!" Antonio said. Lovino blinked.

"That's today?" he asked.

"Si." Antonio said. "You better get ready." Antonio stated. Lovino nodded and got up from his bed.

"Right." Lovino said and then sighed. "Then see you soon." Lovino said. He hung up his phone and got up. As soon as he got out of the shower and dressed he packed his bag's and then it hit him. His eyes went wide and he ran for the door. He was so into getting every thing done he forgot to tell his grand father! He could smell his brother's cooking coming from the kitchen and ran for there first. As soon as he spotted his grand father at the table he stopped and looked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Lovino." Romulus smiled. Lovino caught his breath and nodded.

"Ya good morning nonno now you see Antonio will be here in a few to pick me up so we can go to Spain so see ya." Lovino went to leave but his grand father's voice stopped him.

"Lovino!" he yelled. Lovino cursed under his breath. He stepped back into view and raised an eye brow.

"Ya?" he asked.

"Did you just tell me that you were going to Spain?" Romulus asked.

"Ya." Lovino said.

"With Antonio. The same Antonio from school?" Romulus asked.

"Ya." Lovino said again.

"Why?" Romulus asked.

"Because his mother want's to met me." Lovino said as he let a smile on his face. Right there he messed it up.

"Get in here and start talking mr." Romulus said. Lovino sighed and walked into the kitchen and took a seat. He looked at the table and Feli watched the two from his spot at the counter. "Why does she want to met you?" Romulus asked. Lovino bit his lip.

"Because were friend's." Lovino stated.

"Feli. You know about this don't you? Then go on and tell me. Is Lovino and Antonio friend's?" Romulus asked. Lovino gave his brother a pleading look and Feli bit his lip. He couldn't lie to his grand father much less tell on Lovino.

"Well."

_'It's a text Lovi! Amor you have to look at your phone! I love you Lovi! Now please look at your phone! Te amo!'_

Busted.

Lovino pulled out his phone and looked at the text he was sent from Antonio.

'I'm out side Lovi.' it stated. Lovino swallowed the lump that was in his thort and looked up to his grand father.

"Well I can't keep him waiting so see ya!" Lovino went to get up but his grand father put up his hand making Lovino sit back down.

"Tell me every thing. Feli go get Antonio." Romulus said. Feli nodded and walked out of the room giving his brother an upset look.

"I don't understand. Why can Feli have a boy friend but I can't?" Lovino asked. Romulus gave him a confused look.

"I never said you couldn't." Romulus said. Lovino blinked.

"Huh? You always pushed me to date woman." Lovino pointed out.

"Well that's because you didn't seem to like men." Romulus stated. Lovino felt dumb.

"Well then you won't mind if i go to Spain right?" Lovino asked.

"No not at all as long as you don't sleep with the guy till you're married." Romulus said. Lovino looked away. "You didn't." he said.

"O he did." Feli said. He then covered his mouth and got a glare shot at him by Lovino. "Sorry. O look at the time! I have to met Ludwig!" Feli yelled out.

"Ludwig? Isn't that Gilbert's little brother?" Antonio asked. Feli nodded.

"Si." Feli smiled.

"There is no way I'm letting you date that creep's little brother!" Lovino hissed. Feli started to cry.

"But why!" he cried.

"He's Gilbert's brother!" Lovino stated.

"Lovi Gilbert's brother isn't any thing like Gil him self." Antonio smiled.

"You stay out of this."

"Awww Lovi you're so mean.

"I told you to shut up!"

"Awwwww!"

"Stop whining like a little kid!"

"But. But." Antonio gave him those eyes. Those blasted puppy dog eyes. Those eyes Lovino couldn't say no to.

"I hate you." Lovino sighed.

"I love you to Lovi." Antonio smiled and pulled Lovino into a hug.

"Ya. Ti amo bastardo." Lovino said melting into the hug. Feli smiled and slipped out well he had the chance.

"Well then. Antonio I'm trusting you will take good care of Lovino well in Spain." Romulus said more than asked.

"Si! I wouldn't let any thing happen to Lovi! I love him with all my heart and I would take a bullet for him." Antonio smiled and Lovino looked up to him.

"Toni." he said with such a cute look. Antonio smiled down to him.

"But it's true Lovi." Antonio kissed Lovino's cheek. "I would do any thing for you." he said so sweetly. Lovino nodded and let his head rest on Antonio's chest.

"Well then have fun in Spain." Romulus said and Lovino looked to him shocked.

"Really?" he asked. Romulus smiled.

"Si! Have fun. Go at it! Learn some thing's! Met Antonio's mother! Have fun!" Romulus said. Lovino nodded and Antonio was almost jumping up and down with joy.

"Yay! Come on Lovi were miss are flight!" Antonio said. Lovino nodded.

"My bag's are in the hall." he said softly. Antonio nodded and let go of Lovino to get his bag's. "Thank's nonno." Lovino said. Romulus smiled.

"Any thing to see you happy." Romulus opened up his arm's and for the first time in a long time Lovino hugged his grand father. "Just have fun and stay safe." he said. Lovino nodded.

"Alright nonno. Thank you." Lovino let go and walked out the door leaving his grand father to stand there in his thought's.

"He's growing up so fast and I need to let him go." Romulus sighed and then looked at his coffee. "Just as long as I'm alive when he get's married then I'm good." he smiled and went back to his food.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Yay thanks' for the review's! **animerandomnessqueen and VYHeta614** you two are the best! Thank you! Please Review!


	13. Chapter 12

"Cher." Francis said as he poked Arthur in the side. Arthur growled at Francis and turned away from his fiancée. He really didn't want to put up with the French man. "Cher come on and get up." Francis said. Arthur just pulled the blanket's over his head and growled. "Fine I'll go cook the kid's some food and you can sleep in." Francis said as he moved away from the bed. Arthur sat right up.

"What kid's?" he asked. Francis laughed.

"Kidding cher. How else was I to get you up but since were on the topic wouldn't it be nice to have little baby's in are arm's. Just think to waking up early to cook them food and to hear the petter patter of small feet ageist the floor's." Francis said.

"Screw you. I'm going back to bed." Arthur said as he pulled the cover's over his head again.

"Well it would help if you even wanted to sleep with me." Francis stated. "Cher were engaged and yet you still sleep in the guest room." Francis stated. Arthur growled. "What are you going to do when we get to France and have to share my bed. If you want to sleep in the guest room my parent's will find us being together odd." Francis pointed out. Arthur sat up again and looked at Francis.

"Well we can just tell them we haven't slept together. That were waiting." Arthur blushed.

"And I will wait as long as it take's." Francis smiled. Arthur blushed even more and hid his face.

"Francis? Why did you wake me up any way?" Arthur asked.

"Oui! Right. Cher were to leave for France remember?" Francis asked. Arthur looked over to his clock and blinked.

"It's six A.M." Arthur stated. Francis nodded.

"By the time we get there it will be nine. We leave at six the air port is only half an hour away that's seven if you don't rush to get ready. Add an eight-hour flight to Pairs France and that will make it nine." Francis said. Arthur knew he was right and nodded.

"When does are flight leave?" Arthur asked.

"Seven." Francis said. Arthur sighed and got up from the warm bed.

"Fine I'll get ready you just go put the bag's in the car." Arthur said and walked in to the bath room off of the guest room.

"Alright cher!" Francis called out as he skipped out of the bed room.

**~~~Le Time Skipp~~~**

Arthur looked around the air port. It was huge and he felt so small. Every one there was as tall as Francis well in less it was a midget or a girl then they were small. Francis had pulled Arthur up to the top floor to show him the city's light's. It was all so amazing. Arthur loved the sight and Francis knew it. So here the two were now waiting out in the warm night air for their taxi or well in Francis case limo. Arthur watched as people walked up and down the road and car's passed by in many different color's.

"Cher? You alright?" Francis asked. Arthur smiled to him and Francis couldn't help but pull the Britt close to him.

"It's all so nice. Every thing is how I thought it would be." Arthur said. "Maybe even better. Can we go see the Eiffel Tower?" he asked. Francis laughed a bit.

"Oui tomorrow cher. Let's just get you past the first part of meting my parent's. Tomorrow I'll keep you out all day and half the night. I really don't want my mother to scare you off." Francis smiled. Arthur gave him a confused look and then Francis was pulled away from him.

"Francis! I missed you!" a big guy yelled squeezing Francis half to death.

"Bonjour Peter." Francis breathed out.

"Francis it's been long to long!" Peter yelled.

"Yes vary but could you please let me go?" Francis asked. Peter dropped Francis and Francis got air back into his lung's "I do like to breath." he stated. The man laughed.

"Oui, oui." he smiled. Francis rolled his eyes and then smiled to Arthur pulling him back to his side.

"Peter this is my fiancée Arthur Krikland." Francis said. Peter looked down to see Arthur and smiled happily.

"Well looky here. Little Francis got him self a cute puppy." Peter said. Francis hit him in the arm.

"He is not a puppy peter. Arthur is my lover my second heart. He is every thing to me." Francis then kissed Arthur's cheek and Arthur blushed.

"So what you're a time lord?" Peter laughed. Arthur looked up at that.

"You watch 'doctor who'?" he asked. Francis was so lost at this point.

"Oui I do. You don't think Britt's are the only one's who watch it right! It's good!" Peter said. Arthur smiled. Francis didn't like that smile. Arthur never gave him that smile.

"I have seen every episode ever made! From doctor number one to the eleventh doctor." Arthur stated.

"Oui the tenth doctor is my favorite of them all. Funny guy he is." Peter laughed. "Well then I better get you two home." Peter opened the back door and Arthur got in and Francis followed. He looked to the Britt beside him with an upset look.

"So you like him?" Francis asked. Arthur nodded.

"He's a very nice fellow." Arthur said. Francis looked upset and Arthur noticed it right away. "O don't think he's a threat love. I'm not in to tall buff guy's. I love guy's like you." Arthur said. Francis blinked.

"What do you like about me?" Francis asked.

"You're hair the most." Arthur said. Francis smiled.

"Do you know what I love the most about you?" Francis asked. Arthur shook his head.  
"Well let's see. There's so much. First, you are you're self. Your always so smart yet you don't know so much. Second, the way you smile when I tell you something funny or I do something dumb. Third, I just plain love you and finally those forest green eye's I seem to get lost into every time I look at them." Francis smiled. Arthur blushed and Francis smiled. He leaned close to Arthur and Arthur closed his eyes waiting for the kiss. "Je t'aime cher." Francis said.

"I love you too Francis." Arthur whispered as there lip's met. Arthur's arm's went around Francis neck and Francis' arm's went around Arthur's waist. The two had a nice make out going on and the next thing they knew Arthur was on his back with Francis' hand going up his side. He loved the feeling and the way his body melted under the touch sent shiver's up his spine.

"Sir's were here." a voice said. Francis looked up and Arthur moved his head to look up and behind him. Both guy's blinked to Peter who stud there with a smug look on his face. "Well I really didn't want you to get freaky in the back of the limo. Not once have I had to clean back here and I don't want to start now." Peter said. Francis laughed and moved back a bit helping Arthur up.

"Right sorry." Francis said. Arthur blushed more and couldn't look up. He was so into it he didn't know how much Francis had an effect on him. "Come on cher. Let's go get you to met my mother and father." Francis smiled. Arthur nodded and Francis got out of the car. Arthur did the same and Francis picked him up bridle style. "Sorry I always told my self I was going to do this." Francis said. Arthur gave a confused look and Peter opened the door's to the huge house in front of them. Francis walked up the step's and into the house. He looked around for a second and smiled.  
"Mother! Father! Guess who brought their Fiancée home with them!" Francis yelled. Arthur looked to him with a shocked look.

"What!" a very high-pitched voice yelled from the top of the step's and behind the huge black door's.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Ya... Sorry for the sucky Arthur X Francis chapter! I had hard time's on this one! Any way thank you for the review's **VYHeta614 and ****animerandomnessqueen**! You're the best!


	14. Chapter 13

**Warning yaoi ahead!**

* * *

The light behind the black curtain's shone into the room and Matthew rolled over. He really didn't want to wake up yet the pain in his back said other wise. To say the least he wasn't shocked to be in such pain. Yes it hurt but really after a night like that with Gilbert any one would be sore. Matthew opened his eyes and looked to the bear chest of Gilbert. He looked up and Gilbert was fast asleep. Matthew smiled lightly and curled up into the warmth that Gilbert had. Gilbert moved a bit and wrapped his arm's around Matthew's waist. He moved down a bit and Matthew smiled. Gilbert was being so sweet even when he wasn't awake. Matthew closed his eyes and thought about the night before.

**~~~Flash Back~~~**

"Gil I don't think this is right." Matthew said as Gilbert kissed up his leg. Matthew was bright red and Gilbert crawled up to come face to face with the Canadian.

"If you don't want to do it Matty just tell me now." Gilbert said. Matthew looked in to Gilbert's red eyes and smiled.

"No I'm fine." he said. Gilbert kissed him and then started to kiss down his neck. Matthew moved his head a bit and Gilbert got to the good spot making Matthew moan. The two really were not planing on going this far but after a sex scene happened it led to this point. Gilbert kissed down Matthew's chest and the looked at the flag boxer's before his eyes. He wanted those gone. Matthew watched as Gilbert pulled off his boxer's and lean down. Matthew's face went even redder if it was possible. He could feel the warmth of Gilbert's mouth and boy Gilbert worked wonder's. Matthew bit his arm trying not to make too much noise. Just above Gilbert's room sat his brother's and the house was pretty quite. Matthew didn't want to be caught like that.

"Matty?" Gilbert asked as he moved back up. Matthew looked up to him and Gilbert smiled softly. That smile drove Matthew mad. The way it made him look so sadistic. Gilbert was every thing Matthew wanted and now he really wanted it. Matthew moved his arm and Gilbert kissed him again. Matthew looked up to Gilbert and Gilbert lifted Matthew's butt off the bed. He kissed Matthew again and smiled ageist his neck. "You ready?" he asked. Matthew thought for a second. He was new at this but he knew he should be prepared first.

"But what about preparing me?" Matthew asked. Gilbert smiled and licked his ear.

"Do you want me to? We can play a game if you like." Gilbert said. Matthew knew what game Gilbert wanted to play and nodded. Why not for his first time let there be chain's and whip's. A little S and M was fun. Gilbert smiled and pulled the fuzzy hand cuff's from under his bed. He put them around Matthew's wrist's and around one of the bar's on the head-board.

"What's the safe word?" Matthew asked. Gilbert laughed.

"Matty are you sure this is your first time?" Gilbert asked. Matthew nodded.

"It is I just seen a few movie's I shouldn't have." Matthew smiled. He was so shy and Gilbert loved it.

"Matty I love you so much." Gilbert kiss under Matthew's arm and Matthew closed his eyes. He couldn't look at Gilbert during sex. It was bad enough he was being hand cuffed to the bed. "Safe word will be stop. That's all. You say stop and I'll stop." Gilbert said. Matthew nodded at that and Gilbert kissed him again before he went right to the point.

**~~~End Of Flash Back~~~**

Gilbert's red eyes opened and he looked down to see Matthew smiling. Really he was so cute. Gilbert shifted a bit to hold Matthew closer but when purple eyes met red he blinked and stopped.

"Sorry Matty." Gilbert said as he ran his hand thow Matthew's hair. Matthew blushed and shook his head.

"No it's fine Gil I was up." Matthew said. Gilbert smiled and kissed Matthew a bit.

"You're ok right? I did get a little rough last night." Gilbert said. Matthew laughed a bit and nodded a bit.

"Ya just a little but nothing big." Matthew said. Gilbert felt bad.

"Well if you want me to I can get you some pain killer's." Gilbert said. Matthew nodded and Gilbert moved out of the bed. He walked to the bath room and Matthew blushed when he saw Gilbert's butt.

"Gil put on some pant's." Matthew said. Gilbert laughed and walked back over to the bed. He pulled the cover's up a bit and sat down giving the pain killer's to Matthew.

"Na. I'm good. You take those and then I'll get you home. You mother and father must be worried." Gilbert said. Matthew nodded and took the pill's. He sighed and Gilbert leaned his head on Gilbert's lap.

"Gil?" Matthew asked softly. Gilbert blinked and looked down to Matthew with a confused look.

"What's up Matty?" Gilbert asked. Matthew looked up to him with big bright purple eyes and Gilbert blushed.

"This isn't a one night thing right?" Matthew asked. Gilbert frowned and bent down. He kissed Matthew's lip's and laughed a bit.

"Matty I would never do such a thing to you. I'm to awesome and I love you too much. I would never use you and toss you aside. That's more of Francis thing." Gilbert smiled. Matthew nodded and Gilbert kissed Matthew again. "I love ya birdie." Gilbert smiled. Matthew blinked.

"Birdie?" he asked. Gilbert nodded.

"Ya! I love bird's and plus you're brother call's you Matty. I want a cute nick name to call you." Gilbert smiled. Matthew shook his head.

"I love you to Gil." he said. Gilbert smiled and the two looked up a the window. The sun was high in the sky and Matthew sighed. "I really don't want to go home." he said.

"Why not?" Gilbert asked giving him a confused look.

"Because. I really just want to stay like this forever." Matthew said. Gilbert smiled and closed his eyes.

"Ya every thing is nice. I wouldn't mind staying like this." Gilbert said. Matthew sighed and closed his eyes. The room fell silent for a second and then Gilbert spoke again.

"Be for they start to ask around I might want to get ya home." Gilbert laughed. Matthew nodded and sat up. He then got his boxer's and found the rest of his cloth's. Once both men were changed they were out the door and to Matthew's house.

To Be continued...

* * *

Sorry for the short Chappy! Really I am! I have Key stone's for the next two day's and may no update to soon. Thursday at the latest! I swear! I hope you all liked this one! Yay! Thanks' for the review's **VYHeta614 and animerandomnessqueen! **Thank you both a lot! please stay around for the next chapter! I'll update Thursday at the latest!


	15. Chapter 14

"Mama!" Antonio yelled as he walked into his house. Lovino sighed. He looked at the guy pulling the bag's out of there cab and felt kind of bad for the guy.

"Do you need help?" he asked walking up to him.

"No no I need no help." he said with a broken English. Lovino nodded and the guy put the last bag on the sidewalk. He then nodded and got back in his taxi. Lovino paid him and then looked at the bag's. He looked back at the open door and shook his head. Antonio was so happy to be home he left every thing and ran into the house calling for his mother. Lovino looked at the bag's and crossed his arm's.

"LOVI!" Lovino looked up in time to be pulled into a hug and swung around. He put his arm's around Antonio's neck and blinked at his boyfriend. His feet weren't even on the ground yet he loved to be hugged like this. Antonio let there nose's touch lightly and smiled up to Lovino. "Lovi I'll get the bag's. You say hello to mama." Antonio smiled. Lovino blinked and looked at Antonio.

"You want me to go in alone and say hello to your mother. She doesn't know me!" Lovino hit Antonio and Antonio smiled. He kissed Lovino and Lovino kissed him back. Antonio put him softly down and smiled again.

"Will you now?" he asked. Lovino blushed.

"I will if you kiss me again." Lovino said. Antonio nodded and put his arm's around Lovino's waist pulling him into a kiss. Lovino let his leg go up for some kick's and when a soft giggle sounded the two parted. They both looked over to the door way to see a woman. She looked around her forty's and hand long curly dark brown hair. Her skin was a little tanner then Antonio's but still looked a bit pail.

"Mama?" Antonio asked. Lovino blinked.

"That's your mother?" Lovino asked.

"Hello Lovino. I'm Marie. It is nice to met you." Marie said softly. Antonio smiled and let Lovino go taking the bag's and walking into the house.

"Um. It's nice to met you." Lovino said softly. Marie looked Lovino over and nodded.

"I can tell you love Antonio very much. Even when he get's on your last nerve you still love him. Nothing can come between you two even if it was the end of the world." Marie said. Lovino blinked and looked at her with wide eyes.

"How can you tell?" he asked. She smiled and put her hand on her cheek.

"I was young and in love once. Antonio's father was a kind happy-go-lucky guy. I grew up in a not to stable house hold and tried to make my day's good. After I met him I fell in love and we married when he took me out on his boat. It was every thing I wanted. We had Antonio soon after I was twenty-one when he was born. Thirty eight now." she said. Lovino blinked.

"And you told me all that even though you just met me?" Lovino asked. Marie nodded.

"Si. I can tell you and Antonio love each other very much. The way you kiss the way you talk even the way you're body shift's when you're in his arm's. You're perfect for each other." Marie closed her eyes. "I would love to see Antonio marry well I'm alive." she said softly. Lovino felt bad. He knew Antonio loved his mother. "I want to see him marry and have a kid. He deserves so much. Lovino you can give him all that he need's." Marie said. Lovino blushed a bit and nodded.

"I guess I could but not the kid part. I love him I really do." Lovino said.

"Aww! Lovi! That's so cute!" Antonio yelled pulling Lovino into a hug. "Te amio mi amor." Antonio said. Lovino blushed even more.

"Stupid Tomato eater get off me! Just because I love you give's you no excuse to hug and kiss me like-" Lovino didn't finish as Antonio pulled him into a kiss. Lovino didn't fight it. It shut him up right? Antonio pulled away and pulled Lovino into a hug. He smiled and kissed his neck a bit.

"You won't be saying that tonight." he whispered. Lovino blushed a bright red and Antonio pulled away with a bright smile. "Lovi! You look like a tomato!" Antonio yelled. Lovino glared at him. He was way to tired for all this.

"Screw off." Lovino hissed. Antonio just winked and Lovino looked away. He crossed his arm's over his chest and noticed the smile on Marie's face. He then blushed and looked up to Antonio with dark gold eyes. Antonio was kind of confused. Lovino never used such a cute look on him. "Toni I'm tired." he said. He then batted his eyes and Antonio fell right there.

"I'll show you to the room Lovi." Antonio smiled. Lovino nodded. Lovino took hold of Antonio's arm and smiled to his mother.

"We can talk tomorrow right?" he asked. Marie nodded and gave a warm smile.

"Good night Lovino. Have sweet dream's." Marie smiled. Lovino nodded and the two walked in to the house. It was rather large but not to big. Antonio looked at Lovino who looked a little in thought. It's not like he never thought about it. He love Antonio and really did think about marriage and kid's but he couldn't just bring it up.

"My mother didn't scare you away with all the marriage and kid talk did she?" Antonio asked. Lovino looked up and shook his head.

"No I just was kind of thinking about it." Lovino said. Antonio blinked. "After all. We do love each other and where be eighteen soon. I want to have a life. I life I really never got to tell the truth." Lovino looked to the ground and Antonio held his hand.

"Then let's talk Lovi. Marring you would be the first thing on my list! I want to be able to wake up to you and sleep with you every night. You're everything to me Lovi." Antonio stopped and Lovino looked to him.

"So you wouldn't mind adopting a kid?" Lovino asked. Antonio shook his head.

"Not at all Lovi. As long as I can wake up with you. Sleep with you. Raise the baby with you. I want to be with you." Antonio said. Lovino blushed at that and gave a soft smile.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Lovino asked. Antonio smiled.

"Well it depends. Will you say yes?" Antonio asked. Lovino smiled and leaned up kissing Antonio's lip's softly.

"I do." Lovino said. Antonio smiled and kissed Lovino again. He pulled him into a hug and closed his eyes letting the feeling of holding Lovino sink in.

"Te amio Lovino." Antonio said. Lovino looked up and smiled a bit.

"Ti amio Antonio." Lovino said and got on his tip toe's to kiss Antonio again. After the sweet soft kiss Antonio pulled Lovino down the hall and into a red and gold room.

"Now then. To the fun part." he smiled and pulled Lovino with him on to the bed. He sat down and Lovino sat on his lap. "I love you so much Lovi." Antonio smiled. Lovino blushed and kissed Antonio getting a bit more comfy. He was startling Antonio now.

"Toni? You're be kind right?" Lovino asked. Antonio smiled and nodded.

"Si. Mi amor. I'll be really kind." he said and moved Lovino's hair away from his neck to nip at it softly. Lovino sighed and opened his eyes a little. There was a little brown cat sitting at the top of the bed by the pillow's and Lovino pushed away from Antonio a bit. "What's wrong?" Antonio asked.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I can get in the mood with the cat looking at me." Lovino stated. Antonio looked behind him and the brown cat looked at him. It looked confused.

"Espania. Time to go to bed. Night night." Antonio said. The cat mewed and jumped off the bed. It then ran over to the window and jumped out onto the tree. Lovino watched it for a second till he felt a sharp bit on his neck that made him moan.

"Better." he said and then pushed Antonio down on the bed running his hand's up his chest. "I'm in charge to-night. Don't worry you can still top in a way." Lovino said as he leaned down and kissed Antonio again.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! I tried my best for this one! Had math today so brain is dead and out of order! Thanks' to **VYHeta614 and ****animerandomnessqueen!**Thanks' for reading this chapter! I'll try to update soon! After tomorrow more update's last day of testing! Biology Wish me luck! Thanks' for reading!


	16. Chapter 15

"What!" a high-pitched voice yelled. Arthur looked to Francis with a glare and Francis smiled.

"I said! I have my fiancée with me mother!" Francis yelled. Arthur covered his mouth.

"Shut up you bloody twit! Do you want you're parent's to hate me?" Arthur asked.

"Well no but yes. It's hard to say. I want them to like you but I don't. You're never understand why I do the thing's I do." Francis smiled. Arthur wanted to hit him so bad but really couldn't. One wrong move and he would be on the floor with a head ach.

"Francis my boy what is the meaning of this?" Arthur looked beside him to see a young woman. She was pale like really pale. Her long blond hair was in a bun and her dress showed more skin then it should.

"Ah. Mother. Glade to see you too. This is my fiancée Arthur Kirkland. My lover, my heart, my soul." Francis kissed Arthur's cheek and Arthur blushed.

"That is so cute." a maid said as she walked past.

"Shut up. Hela." the woman hissed. The maid bowed lightly and walked off. Arthur watched her go and felt kind of bad for her. "Francis tell me you are doing this. is it a joke? What whore house did you pick this tramp up from?" Francis mother asked. Arthur blinked in surprise. Him? A hooker? Lady you are way off.

"Mother! Arthur is not a hooker! He is my fiancée." Francis said. Arthur looked to Francis and felt butterfly's at how Francis was sticking up for him.

"Now now you two." a man's voice said. Every one looked over to see a man with black hair walk in. His blue eyes were striking and he was a bit taller than Francis. "Francis my son. This is your fiancee? Very nice. It is a pleaser to meet you Arthur." the man nodded his head a bit and Arthur was really confused.

"How can you take this so calmly. Are son is gay!"

"Quite mom they didn't here you in Amsterdam!"

"Then I wasn't loud enough. Any way on top of that look at the boy in his arm's! He look's like a tramp! A hooker! A corner worker! My son has such bad taste!" the woman crossed her arm's and the man sighed.

"Dear. We knew Francis wasn't straight from day one. Second, this young man look's nothing like that kind of woman. He look's more like a Britt. Them with their puck way's." the man said. Arthur wasn't sure to take that as a comment or a insult.

"Father. Arthur is Arthur. He is someone who is dear to me and some one I love. I will not have you insulting him." Francis said. Francis' father put up his hand's.

"Sorry. You are right. I am sorry Arthur. My name is Henry and this is my life Eliza." Henry said. Arthur nodded and Francis sat him down on his own two feet.

"I am sorry for the intrusion." Arthur said. Both parent's looked at the Britt shocked.

"You're not mad I am insulting you?" Eliza asked. Arthur blinked.

"Why should I be? My mother always taught me there are people who will not like me much less want to be around me." Arthur said. Eliza was really shocked. Arthur wasn't upset at all. She kind of liked that about him.

"Alright. I'll give you my best then." Eliza closed her eyes and then glared at Arthur. "You are a Britt that has no style much less any thing my son should have. You are not very charming and I hate you're accent. On top of that my son would look better with a woman around him and not a stuck up British boy who think's he can be my son's wife." she said. Arthur nodded.

"Alright." he said. Eliza smiled and put her arm around Arthur's shoulder's.

"O come now let's go bake well the boy's catch up." she smiled. Arthur looked to Francis who was just as shocked. He was then pulled into the kitchen. Francis went to go after him but was stopped by his father.

"Let them be. It's good for her. She has gotten some help from her therapist." Henry smiled and Francis nodded. The two walked in the living room and Francis sighed as he sat down. "What now?" Henry asked.

"Well it's not the fact I'm worried about mother. It's the fact Arthur is such a bad cook it's not even funny." Francis said. Henry gave a confused look. "You're taste it." Francis said. Henry looked kind of green at that point.

~~~Le Time Skipp~~~

Arthur sat on the fluffy bed in Francis room. He looked around the blank white wall's and sighed. Francis walked out of the bathroom drying his hair and looked over to the Britt.

"Cher? You alright?" he asked. Arthur looked over to him and blinked. He couldn't help but be a bit turned on by the way Francis looked. After all Every thing was coming on to him. He was sharing a room with his fiancée for the first time.

"I guess this is a test." Arthur said. He feel back onto the bed and looked out the glass door's. The Eiffel Tower shone bright and Francis smiled.

"I no you're not use to this but this will be are life one day. Were be together. Sleeping together, Eating together, talk together, live together, bath together."

"Francis!" Arthur blushed.

"Aww you caught me cher." Francis smiled and let the towel drop from his head and into his hand's. He looked at the fluffy white towel and walked over to the stand setting it there and sitting next to Arthur.

"Francis? Do you think we could live together?" Arthur asked. He looked over to Francis and Francis smiled a soft smile.

"I guess where see. I'm set on what I want cher and I want you." Francis smiled. Arthur blushed and sat up a bit. He kissed Francis cheek and then pulled away. Francis held his hand and Arthur moved it away. He smiled softly and moved so that he was sitting on Francis lap. Francis raised an eye brow at this and Arthur closed his eyes taking a breath. He opened his eyes again and looked into confused blue one's.

"I really want this to work out. I do love you." Arthur said. Francis smiled and put his arm's around Arthur's waist. He kissed him softly and pulled back letting Arthur rest on his chest. Arthur could hear the sound of Francis heart and smiled at it. "You're heart's beating fast." Arthur stated.

"Oui. It's because I'm with you." Francis said. Arthur blushed and then pulled back a bit.

"Well were here in Paris Francis let's get married." Arthur said. Francis blinked.

"Cher we still have a year left of school." Francis said. Arthur smiled and nodded.

"Yes but wouldn't it be nice to go to prom as the married couple and not just two people who may never get married." Arthur said.

"Cher? We have ten mouth's before prom." Francis laughed.

"Well Still I just wanted to be married here in France." Arthur said. "I can call Connor and he can fly out. If Allistor want's to come I'll let him but I wont have a fight on my wedding day." Arthur said.

"Cher A wedding take's for ever to plane. A mouth at the least." Francis said. Arthur sighed and nodded.

"You're right." Arthur let his head rest on Francis chest and then he could hear it again. That voice he hated so much.

'He's just going to use ye and when he's done he's going to toss ye to the side.' Allistor's voice rang though his head. He couldn't get it out of his mind. Was it really a good idea to be with Francis? Was he really being used?

To Be Continued...

* * *

No more test's! I'm so happy! Thank you guy's for reading yet again another chapter! Longest story that I have! Thank you **VYHeta614 and animerandomnessqueen **for the review's! You are the best! To the next chapter!


	17. Chapter 16

Gilbert opened his eyes. His head was pounding and he couldn't really see. Every thing was a blur to him. He moaned a bit and sat up feeling the head ach rush to his head. He blinked a few time's to clear his vision and looked over to see a lump under his cover's. He smiled a bit and leaned over a bit. He smiled and then licked his lip's.

"Morning birdie." Gilbert said. Just as he pulled the sheet's down a bit he noticed that the head underneath them was black and not blond. That made his heart stop. The person moved and her dark brown eyes opened and Gilbert went white. He was really white now.

"Morning sun shine." she smiled. Gilbert blinked.

"Ly? Why are you in my bed?" Gilbert asked. Ly sat up and smiled. She covered her bare chest with Gilbert's blanket and smiled.

"You got wasted at the party last night and took me home." Ly smiled and kissed Gilbert's cheek. Gilbert glared at her and pushed her a way softly.

"Stop it. I'm not into you. I like guy's got it! I'm very happy with Matthew." Gilbert said.

"O really then why were you calling my name last night and not Matthew's?" Ly asked. Gilbert's eyes went wide.

"No I don't like you Ly! Now get out of here! Matty is to be here at one!" Gilbert yelled. Ly smiled.

"It is one." she said. Gilbert glared at her and there was a knock on his bed room door.

"Gil? Matthew is here. I'm coming in." Ludwig said. The door opened and he stopped right in his track's. Gilbert was in the bed with a woman and Matthew's eyes went wide. He looked to the ground and tear's came to the corner's of his eyes. "Well I guess wrong timing." Ludwig stepped back and shut the door. Gilbert got right up and pulled on his boxer's before he ran out the door.

"Matty!" Gilbert yelled. Ludwig and Matthew stopped before they looked back to Gilbert. Gilbert got closer to them and slowed down. "Matty look I'm sorry it's not what it look's like." Gilbert said. Matthew looked up to Gilbert with a hurt look and Gilbert wanted to just die.

"Gilbert. You were naked in your bed with a girl." Matthew stated. Gilbert blinked and looked to the ground.

"Alright it does look like it but no you don't get it Matty. I made a huge mistake."

"No Gil I did. I trusted you and you cheated on me. I gave you my heart and you just used me." Matthew turned away and started to walk off but Gilbert went after him. Matthew walked out the door and Gilbert ran out after him.

"Matty wait!" Gilbert yelled as he ran down the side-walk. He was still in his boxer's and were getting some strange look's.

"No Gilbert!" Matthew yelled and then went to walk off again. Gilbert reached out and took hold of Matthew's arm. He stopped Mathew and gave him a sorry look.

"Matty I want to talk. I'm sorry. I didn't know this happened till I woke up. I went to a party last night and some one spiked the punch. I got wasted and without thinking I brought Ly home with me. This morning when I saw I slept with someone I thought it was you. I wanted it to be you. I never ment for this to happen. I didn't want it to happen. I love you Matty and if I didn't love you do you really think I would be standing here on the side of the road in my boxer's saying all this?" Gilbert asked. Matthew looked to the street and closed his eyes.

"How can I trust you Gil?" Matthew asked. He looked back into Gilbert's red eyes and Gilbert looked into the sad purple one's. He loved Matthew he really did.

"Matty. I really love you. I didn't know that would happen." Gilbert said. Matthew wanted to look away. He wanted to walk away but he loved Gilbert. "Matty. Ly ment nothing to me. Not at all. She was there and I guess I wasn't thinking. I was stupid and drunk and." Gilbert looked away and Matthew closed his eyes. "So not awesome." Gilbert stated. Matthew looked at Gilbert with wide eyes and his heart sank.

"Can I trust you?" Matthew asked. Gilbert looked up with a bit of shock and nodded.

"I want you to trust me." he said softly.

"But can I Gil? You cheated on me." Matthew said.

"I didn't mean for it to happen and it wont ever again. I'll never ever go to another party again. I don't want to wake up to any one other than you." Gilbert said. Matthew nodded and stepped forward a bit. He let his head rest on Gilbert's chest and Gilbert wrapped his arm's around him. "I love you Matthew." Gilbert said. Matthew wanted to belive him. "I love you so very much." Gilbert said he then pulled Matthew into a sweet soft kiss. Right there Matthew could trust him. He could feel it. His mind said no but his heart said yes.

"I trust you Gil." Matthew smiled. Gilbert smiled and pulled Matthew into a hug. He didn't want to let go at all. He just wanted to hold Matthew and not let him go. Matthew hugged him back and let his head rest in the crock of Gilbert's neck.

"Um sir? We would have to ask you to either go home or put on some cloth's." a man said. Gilbert and Matthew looked up and the police man was standing there. Gilbert smiled and laughed a bit.

"O right! Sorry! You see I was just about to lose my boyfriend." Gilbert laughed. The man shook his head and Matthew blushed.

"Let's get back to your house Gil. I don't think Ludwig was to pay for bail." Matthew said. Gilbert nodded and the two walked back down the road and to Gilbert's house. Once they were there Ly was just walking out. She stopped and smiled to Matthew.

"Just so you know Matthew last night when he came he called out you're name." Ly smiled. Matthew blushed and Gilbert looked to her confused. She smiled and Matthew looked to Gilbert with a red face.

"Really Gil?" he asked. Gilbert looked to him and smiled.

"I told ya I loved ya Birdie." Gilbert smiled. Matthew nodded and smiled.

"I love you too Gil." Matthew kissed Gilbert's cheek and Gilbert laughed. "But for your punishment, no touching, no sex, and no kissing for two week's." Matthew said. Gilbert blinked.

"What! Birdie I thought we were cool!" Gilbert yelled. Matthew just smiled and walked into Gilbert's house.

"I'll make you some pancake's." he said. Gilbert stud there with an open mouth and Ludwig looked out the door.

"Gil shut you're mouth you're catch fly's. Now get in here and shut the door you're letting the cool air out." Ludwig said. Gilbert nodded and walked in the house. As he did so he saw a cute little Italian skipping up to the house.

"O hey Feli. You here for my bro?" Gilbert asked. Feli nodded.

"Si! Big brother Lovi went to Spain with Antonio so I was coming here to be with Lubby." Feli smiled. He then walked past Gilbert and ran up to Ludwig who turned around in time to catch the Italian.

"Feli!" Ludwig yelled. Feli smiled and kissed Ludwig on the cheek.

"Si~?" he asked. Ludwig sighed and smiled a bit to the overly happy boy.

"Never mind." he said and Feli kissed him again. Gilbert rolled his eyes and then looked over to Matthew who was cooking happily.

"You guy's are just so cute." Gilbert smiled. Feli giggled and Ludwig blushed at that. "Wait... Did you say Lovino went to Spain with Antonio?" Gilbert asked. That caught Matthew's attention.

"Si. Grandpa said as long as Antonio keep's Lovi safe he could go. After all there's nothing we can stop any more. Lovi already slept with him." Feli said so cutely. Gilbert busted out laughing and Matthew had to cover his mouth so he wouldn't laugh. O boy. What a way to start a day.

To Be Continued...

* * *

I really have no life... Here is another chapter! Thanks' for all the review's! **Paipai13**, **animerandomnessqueen**** Flying-Mustache-Bunny, and VYHeta614!** All thanks' to you guy's there is yet another chapter and more to come! Thank you all!


	18. Chapter 17

"No." Lovino hissed.

"Lovi Come on!" Antonio whined.

"I said no." Lovino crossed his arm's.

"Lovi! I have too!" Antonio said pulling at Lovino's crossed arm's.

"I said no and that mean's no Antonio." Lovino stated pushing the Spanish man away from him.

"But Lovi it's in my blood to do this! I'm Spanish I'm good at this kind of stuff!" Antonio pleaded.

"I said no." Lovino hissed.

"But Lovi!" Antonio whined.

"You are so not getting in a ring with a bull!" Lovino yelled.

"But Lovi! I won't die." Antonio said.

"Can you get hurt?" Lovino asked.

"Yes." Antonio said.

"Then no." Lovino huffed. Antonio whined at that. "I will not and never will take care of you because a bull put its horn's though you're leg's, arm's, neck, head, and any other body part's that will or may kill or hurt you." Lovino said. He looked away and Antonio sighed.

"But you don't get it Lovi. I always get in the ring with the bull's it's fun!" Antonio smiled. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"I don't care if it's a blast you are not going in and that is final." Lovino stated. Antonio frowned and gave Lovino puppy dog eyes.

"But Lovi?" he asked. Lovino looked up and so regretted that. The way Antonio's eyes filled with tear's and the hurt look he played so well. The way those green eyes shoe with want.

"Fine." he said. "You can go but if you get hurt I am leaving you there to die." Lovino said.

"Lovi you're so mean." Antonio said softly. Marie just laughed a little at that. Lovino blushed and looked at Antonio's mother.

"Lovino you are so cute." she said happily. Lovino blushed more and Antonio laughed. He poked Lovino's cheek.

"Awww Lovi you look like a tomato!" Antonio cheered. Lovino got up at that point.

"I'm going home." he stated and walked to the door. He was stopped by Antonio pulling him back and into a hug.

"Aw Lovi! I love you!" Antonio said. Lovino sighed and didn't fight Antonio.

"Ya ya. You better love me." Lovino mumbled. Maire could only giggled at the two.

**~~~Le Time Skip.~~~**

Lovino watched Antonio fool the bull that ran at him. He really couldn't do anything if Antonio got hurt in the ring. The crowed cheered every time Antonio moved the red flag away from the bull and stepping to the side. Lovino's foot was tapping ageist the wood floor and the announcer started speaking Spanish. Lovino didn't know what he was saying but the way his voice was made it sound good. Antonio came close to the bull the last and stumbled a bit but got back to his feet again. Lovino's nerve's were shot to say the least. After this he is going to kill Antonio. Antonio moved yet again and the crowed cheered. A loud bell rang though the air and a few clown's came into the ring leading the bull away from Antonio. Lovino could finally breath and when Antonio didn't head for the door Lovino got worried again.

"Todo el mundo escucha!" The announcer said. Lovino looked at the man and then out to the silent crowd. He didn't know what the guy was saying! "Antonio tiene algo que preguntar!" he said. Lovino gave him a confused look. What on earth was that man saying! Lovino started to tap his foot again. There was no way he was going to let Antonio fight another bull!

"Lovino Vargas ¿quieres casarte conmigo?" Antonio said in the middle of the ring. Lovino was confused and lot's of people said aw at that. What did Antonio say? He said something about Lovino but what?

"Lovino?" the announcer asked. Lovino looked to him and sighed.

"I have no clue what he said." Lovino hissed. The announcer moved back and pointed to the intercom. Lovino walked up to it and looked down into the ring.

"Speak English you stupid tomato eater!" Lovino yelled. Antonio laughed at that and a few guy's walked over to Antonio. The gave him a few thing's and Lovino was really confused.

"I asked! Lovino Vargas. Will you marry me?" Antonio asked. Lovino blinked. He was really not expecting that. Ya they both talked about it but Antonio asked him in front of every one! The crowed stayed silent. Lovino was so shocked. What was he to say to that. Lovino walked back and walked out of the room. The crowed looked to him as he walked down to were Antonio was standing. He glared at Antonio from the wooden wall.

"Antonio you're stupid!" Lovino yelled. Antonio frowned at that.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Antonio asked. Lovino felt tear's come to his eyes. He didn't know what was going on but all he could think of was being with Antonio. The door beside him opened and he walked over to it stepping down and looking over to were Antonio was. He crossed his arm's and walked slowly up to Antonio. He held back the tear's in his eyes and bit his lip as he got closer to Antonio. He stopped right in front of Antonio and scoffed.

"Idiot." Lovino stated and hit Antonio on the side of the head. Antonio whined at that but then Lovino put his arm's around Antonio's neck and gave him a soft smile. Antonio loved when Lovino smiled. It made him feel like every thing was ok. "I already told you I would." Lovino said softly. Antonio laughed.

"But I wanted to ask now here in front of every one." Antonio said. Lovino sighed and looked up into Antonio's bright green eyes. "Aw Lovi you're crying." Antonio said.

"Si." Lovino said. Antonio smiled at that.

"Si?" he asked. Lovino nodded.

"Si." Lovino said and was pulled into a kiss by Antonio. The crowed cheered and other's aw'ed at the sight. The kiss felt like it lasted forever but it really didn't. Lovino pulled away and then rested his head on Antonio's shoulder. "I hate you so much right now." Lovino said. Antonio noticed the bright blush on his face. Antonio smiled and then pulled the ring out from his pocket. Lovino pulled away at this and Antonio smiled. The ring had a silver band with a rather huge diamond on it. It looked really expensive. "How much did that cost?" Lovino asked as Antonio put the ring on his finger. Antonio smiled.

"Let's not talk about the money." Antonio said. Lovino glared at his at that but once he looked down to the ring he couldn't stay mad. He kissed Antonio again and then pulled Antonio out of the ring. There was no way he was going to have the whole nation of Spain watch the two have their moment. Really!

"Antonio?" Lovino asked. Antonio looked at Lovino and Lovino blushed. "Don't you dear change before we get home." Lovino said. Antonio laughed.

"Lovi I didn't know you rolled that way." Antonio laughed.

"I don't dang it! I just think you look good it that." Lovino said. Antonio laughed and all Lovino could think about the rest of the day was 'Dat a**'.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Alright here it is the next chapter! Sorry for taking so long! So thank you **chibiromano22, .315, VYHeta614, and ****animerandomnessqueen**! You all are awesome! To the next chapter! Don't worry it will be up sooner then this one!


	19. Chapter 18

"Cher?" Francis asked as he sat up in his bed. He had woken up and went to wrap his arm's around his lover but found him gone. Francis looked around the room for a second before he noticed the open door heading out on to the balcony. He rubbed his eyes a bit before he spotted Arthur looking out over the city that was now light up by the sun. Francis yawned softly and got out of bed. He didn't care if he went out there with out a shirt. He moved softly ageist the floor and walked out on the balcony. Arthur hadn't noticed him and kept his gaze on the city in front of him. Francis smiled and wrapped his arm's around Arthur's waist. Arthur jumped at that but when he smelt the smell of Roses he relaxed in the grip.

"Good morning love." Arthur said softly. Francis smiled and placed his had on top of Arthur's head. Arthur didn't move but Francis could tell something was wrong.

"Cher is there something wrong?" Francis asked moving so he could look over Arthur's shoulder and to his face. Arthur didn't even look into his eyes much less look to him at all. Arthur looked very on happy and Francis sighed. He moved back a bit and kissed Arthur's neck. Arthur shivered a bit at that. "You can tell me if something is wrong cher. I will listen. No matter what it is." Francis said softly. Arthur looked to the ground. Where should he start?

"Francis? Do you love me?" Arthur asked turning in Francis hold. France blinked a few time's with a shocked look upon his face.

"Why would you ask such a thing? I love you with all me heart cher." Francis said. He gave a soft smile and Arthur closed his eyes.

"Are you really just using me?" he asked. Francis once again was taken a bit aback by this but he knew he had to tell Arthur.

"I am not cher. I can tell you that right now. I love you and would never hurt you like that." Francis said. Arthur looked up into Francis deep blue eyes and scanned them for any kind of lie.

"Alright. Do you really want to marry me? Or are you just doing so to displease you're parent's?" Arthur asked. Francis blinked and Arthur didn't take his gaze away from Francis' eyes. France only smiled and there was a soft sweetness in his eyes. Nothing but truth.

"No cher. I love you how many time's must I tell you? You are my every thing. I want to wake next to you and sleep next to you. I even want to raise a little baby with you cher. I want you and only you. I am not using you much less using you for my parent's." Francis said. Arthur wanted to cry but all he did was close his eyes and place his head on Francis' chest. Francis frowned at this and ran his finger's thow Arthur's hair. Arthur just stud there and let Francis do so. He kind of felt bad.

"Sorry." Arthur said. Francis shook his head.

"Non don't be cher. I know you have such a hard time trusting people. You don't want to be hurt." Francis said. Arthur let some tear's fall from his eyes and Francis sighed. He pulled back a bit and wiped the tear's away. "Don't cry cher. It pain's me to see you so upset. I don't want to see you cry I want to see you smile! I don't want to see you broken I want to see you whole. That's why were getting married before we leave." Francis said. Arthur's eye's went wide and he looked up to Francis.

"But I thought you said it would take longer to make wedding plan's?" Arthur asked. Francis smiled and pulled Arthur into a hug. We have two day's to make plan's. I'll fix every thing up and all you have to worry about it a wedding gown." Francis said. Arthur blushed.

"A dress?" he asked Francis. Francis nodded.

"Oui if you want. I'm not forcing you. I just would love to see you in a gown." Francis smiled. Arthur blushed. "Right also buy a maid out fit as well." Francis smiled. Arthur blushed.

"Why?" he asked. Francis smiled and pulled Arthur closer to him by the waist. Arthur looked up to him and Francis kissed his neck.

"For the honey moon. Oui and work on your French cher." Francis said as he left a nice love bite on Arthur's neck. He then smiled and turned around leaving a very confused Arthur.

"What does a maid outfit have to do with are honey moon?" he asked then it hit him. "O." he said as his face went a bright red.

**~~~Sorry for the time skip! A few day's later!~~~**

Arthur looked down at Francis' mother who was fixing the end of the ball gown. He really couldn't belive it! It felt like only yesterday Francis and him just met but after three and a half mouth's he's standing here in a wedding dress going to marry Francis here in France! Arthur's face went red as he thought about it. He was talked not only into wearing a dress but one made from Francis own mother's hand's! Arthur closed his eyes and thought about it. The dress was white and the slave's were lace. It had a sweet heart neck line but the lace helped him feel better about wearing it. After all he may look like a girl but he was still a boy and boy's don't have boob's. Arthur blushed and then Eliza stud up. She smiled at her work and moved the gown a bit. After showing off Arthur's curve's she made it fan out into a ball gown. She was happy with it and Arthur looked in the mirror. He was kind of upset his own mother wasn't here to see him. He is the youngest yet the first to get married. On top of that the last virgin of the family. Arthur sighed and looked to the ground. Eliza noticed this and started to fix a bow around his waist.

"Cold feet?" she asked. Arthur shook his head.

"No it's just. Sometime's I wish my mother was still around to see me now." Arthur said. Eliza pulled back again and smiled.

"Arthur dear. She is watching you from heaven. I bet you she will be sitting out there in spirit watching every move you make. Patting your back when you say I do and dancing beside you at the after party." Eliza said. Tear's came to Arthur's eyes and he pulled Eliza into a hug. Eliza patted his head and sighed. "She loved you a lot Arthur. Even if she isn't here she is watching you and she is happy you found some one to take such good care of you." Eliza said. Arthur nodded and pulled back a bit. Eliza dried his tear's and kissed his cheek. "You may be marring my only son and my only kid but I will love you just like my own child my own flesh and blood. If Francis ever make's you cry I will kill him with my own hand's." Eliza said Arthur laughed a bit at that.

"Thank you Eliza." Arthur smiled. Eliza shook her head.

"No call me mom." she said. Arthur nodded and held onto his mother-in-law's hand.

"Thank you mother." he said. Eliza smiled and hugged him for a good minute.

"Now you're ready. You look very nice Arthur. My son should be happy to marry such a fine person like you're self." she said. Arthur laughed a bit at that.

"My goodness. I feel light-headed." Arthur said.

"O my don't do that to me yet Mr. I will be upset if you chicken out now." Eliza smiled and pushed Arthur to the door. He was pushed out into the hall and noticed Francis standing at the door's just a bit away. He looked a little stressed but once he noticed Arthur he smiled. He walked up to his lover and looked him up and down.

"Mother you're work is wonderful." Francis said looking over the dress.

"I do my best." she smiled. Francis was then pulled back by his collar by his father and Arthur blinked.

"Francis my boy get up there. Every one is waiting for you." Henry said. Francis nodded and smiled to Arthur before walking off. Henry looked at Arthur and laughed a bit. "He got you into a dress. How nice of him." he smiled. Arthur blushed.

"I don't mind at all. It is are wedding day and I'm more of the girl." Arthur said. Henry laughed at that.

"Yet he love's his hair more than his family." Henry said. Arthur laughed at that and Henry put out his arm. "I'll be walking you down the walk way Arthur. Seem's like you're side of the family didn't make it." he said. Arthur looked to the floor and sighed.

"Wait! Who said we didn't make it!" Connor said as he fell face first on the floor. Arthur jumped at that and ran over to his brother and bent down a bit. He helped his older brother up and Connor smiled. "Thanks'." he smiled. Arthur nodded at this. Just then Dylan walked around the corner. His strawberry blond hair was longer then the other's but still shorter than Arthur's.

"Connor? Dylan? What are you guy's doing here?" Arthur asked.

"Well were he to see ya get hitched!" Connor smiled. Arthur stud up with his brother and Dylan looked to Arthur with no emotion.

"I came to see what you look like in a dress." Dylan said. Arthur looked at him funny but sighed. He looked around and then looked to Connor who was looking him over.

"Allistor didn't come did he?" Arthur asked. The brother's gave a worried look to Arthur and Arthur smiled. "It's alright just go take you're seat's and I'll be in." Arthur said. The two nodded and walked off. As Arthur turned around to go back to Eliza and Henry he noticed a red-head looking over there shoulder's well pointing to a book. Arthur blinked and Allistor looked up. He smiled and said something to the two. They nodded and walked into the room leaving Arthur out there with Allistor.

"Come here Arthur." Allistor said. Arthur did as told and kept his head down. He walked up to Allistor waiting for some kind of hit but when his hair was ruffled it scared him a bit. He looked up to Allistor shocked and Allistor moved the book for him to see. Their stud their mother in the very same gown Arthur had on. Turn's out Scotland had sent a copy to Eliza to get the dress made for Arthur. Arthur looked at his mother and his eyes began to water.

"Why are you showing me this?" Arthur asked. Allistor scoffed and looked away.

"Because ye look just like mom with that gown on. Who would I be to just disown ye. You're my little brother. Who just so happen's to look the most like mom." Allistor said. Arthur looked at the picture again and it was true the color's matched and even the dress looked the same down to the detail. "I'm walking ye down that walk way Arthur and ye will not fight me." Allistor said. Arthur nodded and Allistor put out his arm. Arthur took it and the door's opened as the music started to play. Arthur was just happy to have his brother by his side even if it only last's the next half hour.

"Thank you." Arthur said. Allistor smiled and opened the door. He looked to his little brother and sighed.

"You're welcome lad." Allistor said and the two started to walk down the walk way. Arthur had a bright red blush on his face and he really couldn't face any one so he kept his gaze on the ground. The two stopped and Allistor handed Arthur over to Francis who gave a soft smile to Arthur.

"Cher you have to look up." Francis said. Arthur did so and smiled at him.

"You look like a player in that white tux." Arthur said. Francis laughed lightly at this and held onto Arthur's hand's a bit tighter.

"I love you too cher." he said softly. Arthur tried not to laugh.

"God Francis you're such an idiot but that's why I love you." Arthur said.

"Can we start?" the prest asked. Arthur blushed more and looked at the ground. He nodded softly and Francis laughed lightly at that. Starting today the two will be married and will start there live's together and not alone.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Hope you all like the chapter! It's a special one since it's not only my longest but a wedding one! Thanks' to** VYHeta614 and animerandomnessqueen **for the review's! Alright the next chapter will be up soon! I do not own Hetalia... Sadly...


	20. Chapter 19

"Can you belive this birdie!" Gilbert yelled as he walked into Matthew's room without knocking. Matthew sat up straight at his desk and looked to his boyfriend.

"What happened Gil?" Matthew asked. "Wait who let you in the house?" Matthew asked. Gilbert sat down on Matthew's bed and let his head hit the softness.

"Francis and Arthur got hitched up in France! O and that brother of your's did." Gilbert said. Matthew blinked and smiled.

"That doesn't seem to bad." Matthew said. Gilbert sighed and Matthew got up. He walked over to Gilbert and sat on his waist letting his hand go up and down his upper body. "They were in love Gil. Paris is the city of love. marriage for Arthur is every thing. Now he wont be much of a virgin any more." Matthrew said. Gilbert sighed and didn't move

"I know birdie but we weren't there! Francis and Arthur get hitched in France and Antonio goes to Spain with Lovino! It's not far I say! I should have took you to Germany!" Gilbert sighed again and Matthew kissed his cheek.

"Gil I don't need no fancy trip. I don't need anything from you other than love." Matthew said. Gilbert smiled and opened his eyes looking up into Matthew's purple one's.

"I love ya Birdie." Gilbert said. He sat up a bit and kissed Matthew softly on the lip's. Matthew smiled and kissed Gilbert back.

"I love you too Gil." Matthew said softly before going back to their kiss.

"Really? If you two want to get it on at least close the door." Alfred said from the door way. Matthew blushed and looked the other way well Gilbert laughed.

"O ya! I knew I forgot something!" he pointed out getting a small hit on the arm from Matthew.

"Gil! That was so uncalled for!" Matthew yelled. Gilbert laughed more and ran him pointer finger over Matthew's cheek.

"Did I ever tell you you're cute when you're mad?" Gilbert asked. Matthew blushed and looked away.

"Gil." he said softly. Gilbert laughed a bit and kissed Matthew's forehead.

"God! I hope I am not around you two sweet heart's when I go to the same school this week." Alfred said. He then shut the door and left the two alone.

"He's going to be in are school?" Gilbert asked. Matthew nodded.

"Ya." he said softly. Gilbert put his hand softly on Matthew's chin and pulled it up to see his face.

"All well. No stopping that." Gilbert smiled and kissed Matthew's lip's again. Matthew moaned a bit and moved up a bit more to deepen the kiss.

"Matthew I was wondering if you-" Amy stopped and giggled a bit. "Really? If you two are going to do that lock the door." she said and locked the door before she shut it. Matthew blushed so much and just let his head rest on Gilbert's chest well Gilbert laughed.

"That's grate!" Gilbert yelled.

"Gil!" Matthew yelled.

**~~~Le Time Skip~~~**

Matthew blushed at the table well Gilbert talked about his brother happily. He knew Ludwig very well and with adding the part's about Feli, Francis, Arthur, Lovino, and Antonio it didn't help.

"So out of the bad touch trio I'm the last one." he stated. Alfred laughed at that.

"Who knew Arthur would get hitched so fast!" he laughed. Gilbert nodded.

"Ya he's so stuck up I wonder how that happened?" Gilbert asked.

"Love is a strange thing." Amy giggled.

"Ya and even Lovino said yes to Antonio when he asked him to marry him! In a bull fighting ring! In Spain!" Gilbert added.

"O how cute." Amy smiled.

"I can't belive he said yes." Matthew added. Alfred nodded at that one.

"I thought you told me Matty that Lovino hated Antonio so much he was in love with him? If he hate's him then why say yes?" Alfred asked.

"No Al! Lovino hate's Antonio so much he love's him meaning he love's Antonio but act's like he hate's him. As Kiku would say he's a tsundere." Matthew said.

"O ya Kiku uses that word a lot! I bet next year Kiku's going to best buddy's with Lovino!" Alfred yelled.

"Yes and Arthur too. Both of them are alike in many way's." Matthew added.

"They both sound so nice." Amy said.

"Ja they are! You should met Francis he's so whipped around Lovino it's absolutely funny!" Gilbert laughed.

"Francis? Are you talking about a boy around Matthew's age a bit older I guess, Long hair, Blond, has a french accent?" Amy asked. Gilbert nodded.

"Ja that was him to a point." Gilbert smiled.

"O Matty! That's your cousin! Francis from your ant Marie's side!" Amy smiled. "My older sister's son." Amy pointed out. Gilbert's mouth fell open and Matthew blinked a few time's.

"I'm related to him?" Matthew asked. Wait if Francis married Arthur that mean's I'm related to him now to!" Matthew said. Gilbert looked to Matthew at this point.

"Wait. So if Antonio marry's Lovino there be hitched then Feli marry's Ludwig were all be related some how! That is so messed up!" Gilbert said. Matthew only let his head hit the table and his brother laughed at them.

"Epic fail!" he yelled out. Gilbert could only follow Matthew with hitting the head on the table.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Here is the next Chapter! Thank you **paipai13, VYHeta614, and ****animerandomnessqueen!** To the next chapter!


	21. Chapter 20

**Warning! Yaoi ahead! Not to much but still a bit!**

* * *

Lovino sighed as his head hit the pillow's. He had just gotten back from Spain and missed his own huge bed. It was not a soft as Toni's but it would still do. He sighed happily as he closed his eyes. After his grandfather and brother bugged him for a half hour Lovino had no chose but to tell the two he was engaged. They were happy but Lovino was still mad at them because there not the best at keeping Secret's. The smell of tomato's and pizza filled Lovino's room and he was half asleep but he felt odd. After spending a mouth with Antonio in Spain and sleeping in the same bed with him it was odd to have his own space back. He kind of missed having Antonio around him fast asleep. Lovino rolled over and sighed. This time it wasn't so happy. Now he was restless. Lovino sat up in his bed and looked around his room. He really couldn't stand it. He was with Antonio so much and now they were apart. Lovino got up and took his phone off his stand before he walked out of his room. Lovino opened his phone and sent a short text to Antonio. After three second's Antonio texted back and Lovino couldn't help but smile. He was so happy to have Antonio.

"Hey? Nonno. I'm going to Antonio's for the night see ya." Lovino said.

"Alright have fun." Romulus said.

"Ve! Lovi! Wait!" Feli yelled. Lovino stopped half way out the door and looked to his brother. Feli blinked and took a deep breath. "Ludwig is coming over tomorrow. You didn't forget right?" Feli asked. Lovino nodded. Ya he almost forgot. Feli was bringing the potato eater over to fully met the family. O yay... Lovino sighed.

"Yes I know Feli. I will be home tomorrow night no need to worry." Lovino then walked out and Feli smiled.

"Have fun Lovi!" Feli said. Lovino just put his hand up and Feli closed the door. Lovino smiled at the nice night air. It was so warm and yet school was in a week. Romano walked down the road and turned a few corner's before he got to Antonio's house. Antonio was on the porch and as soon as he saw Lovino he ran up to the Italian.

"Lovi~! I was so happy when you told me you were coming over!" Antonio hugged Lovino and Lovino pulled away a bit. He looked up to Antonio and smirked.

"Good." Lovino said. Antonio smiled and pulled Lovino into a kiss. Lovino didn't fight it. The two have been at each other's body's for the last few mouth's.

"Lovi?" Antonio asked. Lovino took a breath as the two parted and smiled.

"Huh?" Lovino asked. Antonio smiled and kissed Lovino's neck making Lovino move a bit so Antonio had more room.

"When were married let's adopt lot's of little kid's." Antonio said.

Click!

"Antonio!" Lovino yelled and pushed Antonio back. Antonio blinked and Lovino's face was pitch red. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open a bit.

"What?" Antonio asked. Lovino blinked and looked to the ground.

"You can't just say that. We have to be twenty-one in order to do so! We can't just start talking about it now were only eighteen!" Lovino yelled.

"Shhh. Lovi if you're going to yell let's go inside so we don't wake the people next door." Antonio said. Lovino nodded and the two walked inside. As soon as they did so Lovino had to open his mouth.

"Toni. We should worry about getting though the rest of the school year and then getting married before we talk about kid's. One or two are good but having five or six is a lot." Lovino said. Antonio smiled and walked closer to Lovino. Lovino backed up a bit and hit the wall. Antonio smiled down at Lovino and Lovino blushed like a school girl.

"Lovi. Have I ever told you how much I love you." Antonio said. His eyes were soft and Lovino wrapped his arm's around Antonio's neck. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes letting Antonio wonder. His dark gold eyes opened slowly and Lovino bit his lip.

"Yes you have but would you mind telling me again?" Lovino asked. Antonio knew were this was going.

"Lovino. I love you so much even my love for tomato's can't compare." Antonio smiled. Lovino licked his lip's and then got closer to Antonio. There lip's were just about to touch but Lovino stopped.

"Ti amo." Lovino said and pulled there lip's together. Antonio moaned in the kiss and pushed Lovino harder ageist the wall. Lovino moaned at that point There kiss turned sloppy and rough. Lovino loved it. Antonio was always so sweet to him. Just once a wild ride would be nice. Antonio moved his mouth away from Lovino's and kissed down his chin and to his neck. Lovino moved his head and Antonio bit down. Lovino closed his eyes and could feel the little bit of blood Antonio left. "Toni." Lovino moaned as his leg's went around Antonio's waist. Antonio bit and sucked on Lovino's neck. "Please. More." Lovino huffed out. His eyes opened a bit and he could feel the wall being pulled away from his back. Antonio never left his neck but Lovino knew that they were to far away from the bed room to even last that long. Just then his back hit a soft floor and Lovino could tell it was the fuzzy white rug in the living room. The moon shone in though the sky light and Lovino ran his finger's into Antonio's hair. He pulled a bit getting a moan from Antonio and then he could Feel Antonio's hand's going up his side. Lovino let his hand's get free from the chocolate-brown hair and lifted his body up so his shirt came off. His hand's went back to Antonio's hair and Antonio bit down again. Lovino wanted to scream but it was so rough it drove him mad.

"Te amo Lovino." Antonio said as he move back a bit to get his shirt off. Lovino looked up at the tan toned body and ran his hand's up Antonio's body. He loved the feel of it. His hand's went to Antonio's side and Antonio bent down taking Lovino's lip's again. Lovino let his hand's slide down a bit and he undid the button on Antonio's pant's. Antonio noticed this and moved a bit so it was easier for Lovino. Lovino smiled and got them undone but how was he to get them off. At that point he could feel Antonio just pull down his own jean's. This was one of those time's Lovino hated skinny jean's. He had to move a bit to get the pant's off but once they were gone he was left in his boxer's. Antonio smiled and helped Lovino get off his own pant's at this point.

"Toni. More. Please. More." Lovino breathed out. Antonio smiled down at Lovino and nodded letting his hand slid down farther. Lovino moaned at Antonio reached its mark. To tell the truth Lovino wanted it like this. No soft sweet ness he wanted even only once rough. His mind started to go blank and before he knew it a sharp pain shot up his spine. Lovino moaned loudly at this point and moved his head so he could bite down on Antonio's shoulder. His finger nail's clawed into Antonio's back and Antonio moaned. "So Sadistic." Lovino huffed.

"So masochistic." Antonio smiled. Lovino huffed.

"So what. As long as it's you, you can tire me to the bed and f*** my brain's out." Lovino said. Antonio smiled and licked the shell of Lovino's ear.

"Well then I hope you don't have any thing planed for the next few day's. You won't be able to walk." Antonio smiled. Lovino licked his lip's and closed his eyes.

"Nothing at... Lovino blinked and looked away from Antonio with a blushed.

"What? I didn't move. Am I that close?" Antonio asked. Lovino shook his head.

"I told Feli I would be home to fully met the potato eater tomorrow night." Lovino said. Antonio blinked and nodded.

"Well we can stop Lovi." Lovino looked up at Antonio with a glared and pulled his hair.

"Don't you dear start getting soft on me now." Lovino said. Antonio smiled and Lovino slapped him. "Get mad dang it!" Lovino hissed. Antonio blinked and smirked down at Lovino.

"Like I said before Masochistic." Antonio said. His lip's were about to catch Lovino's but Lovino used his hand to push back on Antonio's chest a bit.

"Say's the sadistic one." Lovino smiled and pulled Antonio closer again. "Now move." he said and went back to their very messy kiss. Antonio smiled and did as told. Lovino let the breath out of his throat and let out a rather loud moan as he clawed into Antonio's back. Lovino lost himself at this point and really the rest of the night was a blur.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Here it is the next chapter! Chapter 20! Thank you for the review's! **paipai13, animerandomnessqueen and VYHeta614!** To the next chapter!


	22. Chapter 21

**Warning!**

* * *

Francis sighed as he leaned back on his bed. He was so happy to be back home with his new husband. To say the least it was amazing to sleep and wake up with the Britt at his side. Even though on their honey moon Arthur chickened out of sleeping with the French man. It wasn't his fault. The moment was heated and they were both into it but then when Francis hand's ran up Arthur's side he found the Britt was overly ticklish. There heated moment fell at that point and Francis could help but tickle his Britt. Francis smiled as he thought back to the moment. It was so cute to see Arthur laughing. Although with all his struggling to get away from the French man he pushed Francis off the bed.

'Not my fault. I am not responsable for your injuries that you get from tickling me.' Arthur stated as he tried to get his breath back. Francis smiled up to him and jumped him yet again. He went to tickle the Britt but Arthur was fast. He slid to the side and got off the bed before Francis could do any thing. So really in the end they didn't even sleep together. They weren't up all night panting and moaning but laughed and running around the room.

"You alright love?" Arthur asked as he walked out of the bath room. Francis smiled and sat up looking to his lover.

"Oui! I have never been better cher!" Francis smiled. Arthur raised an eye brow but didn't think much of it. He dried his hair with a towel and he walked over to Francis. Francis held out his arm's and Arthur moved so he could startle his lover. Francis smiled and kissed Arthur's neck. He left a love bit there and smiled as Arthur's arm's went around his neck.

"Francis." Arthur moaned. Francis kissed Arthur's neck and held the Britt close to him by the waist. There was a bright red blush on Arthur's face at this point and Francis ran his hand's up the back of Arthur's shirt missing his side's all together. Arthur's shirt was almost off and Arthur moved so Francis could take the rest of it off. God Arthur was so cute with the bright shy blush on his cheek's. Arthur couldn't looked Francis in the eyes.

"Cher?" Francis asked. Arthur looked up for a second and then back to the ground. "You don't need to be so shy." Francis said. Arthur looked up into the bright blue eyes and smiled.

"I'm not shy! I just... I'm not sure if we should really do this. It would be the first time and I just..." Arthur stopped and looked back to the ground. He felt so bad.

"You're scared it will hurt?" Francis asked. Arthur nodded and Francis kissed his cheek. "I'm not going to lie cher. At first it will hurt but after the first minute it will be fine." Francis said. Arthur couldn't look at him. "It will be the most pleaser you have ever felt cher." Francis smiled. Arthur looked up to him and Francis gave him a soft smile.

"You're take it slow right?" Arthur asked. Francis nodded at this.

"I will move an inch a minute if you want me to." Francis said. Arthur nodded and kissed Francis. Francis moved a bit and turned the two around so he could push Arthur softly to the bed. Arthur blushed again and looked away as Francis attacked his neck. His heart was beating so fast. He didn't know what to say much less what to do! Was he to moan? Just lay there? What! Arthur was so lost. He just closed his eyes and he could feel Francis lip's placing small kisses down his chest. Francis thought it was so cute. Arthur had his eye squeezed shut and his face was bright red. He wanted to stop and let the poor Britt's face cool down but he was just to cute. He knew the second Arthur felt the best part he wouldn't want to stop.

"Francis." Arthur said softly. Francis smiled and undid Arthur's pant's he took them off and looked back up to Arthur for a second. Arthur was so red Francis thought he was going to pass out.

"Cher are you alright?" Francis asked. Arthur nodded and Francis moved back up to his face. He placed a small kiss on Arthur's cheek and Arthur opened his eyes. "I don't want you to pass out cher. You might want to breathe." Francis said. Arthur paused for a second. He was holding his breath and he didn't notice. He opened his mouth and wanted to say a come back but instead he felt the air rush back into his lung's. His face was on fire still but he really didn't know what to say.

"Frog." Arthur said. Francis laughed.

"I want you to just calm down. O I know! Cher what was the first thing you ever said to me?" Francis asked. Arthur blinked he was confused and he thought for a second. Francis smiled. He need the Britt to relax what a better way the to ask small question's in till he was ready.

"I was told I had to walk around the school with you." Arthur said.

"And?" Francis asked as he took the lotion off the stand.

"Well after that You asked me if there was 'something wrong' I said 'O even better he's French." Arthur said. Francis nodded and started to stretch the Britt. He nodded and smiled up at Arthur who was to deep in thought to notice the little pain. "You asked me if there was something wrong and I said 'O nothing as long as being a wine drinking frog is ok with the world." Arthur smiled at that.

"You hated me." Francis said. Arthur nodded. He flinched a little at some pain as Francis pulled out his finger's.

"I did hate you. Then you found about my cutting." Arthur said. Francis moved back and moved back up to Arthur's face. Arthur looked up to Francis and blushed. He felt kind off odd now that Francis wasn't really in him any more.

"Alright cher. Are you ready?" Francis asked. Arthur nodded and Francis moved. He stopped and looked back up to Arthur. "What did I tell you about the cut's?" Francis asked. Arthur blinked. What was Francis asking all this for.

"Well... You told me that it was bad and that if I were to stop you would take me to France!" Arthur gasped as he felt Francis go fully into him.

"And after that cher?" Francis asked keeping still. Arthur closed his eyes. He needed to relax.

"I stopped. I had some trouble at first but I stopped. I wanted to stop because you were there for me to tell me you loved me." Arthur relaxed a bit at the thought. "That was the first time any one ever told me they loved me." Arthur said. Francis bent down and kissed Arthur on the forehead.

"And I never stopped loving you. I never will." Francis said. Arthur blushed and Francis smiled at him. "Was that enough for you to relax?" Francis asked. Arthur looked up confused.

"O right." he blushed bright red again and Francis laughed lightly.

"I told you I would be gentile with you cher. Never underestimate a French lover." Francis said with a smile. Arthur glared at the French man and sighed.

"Just move." Arthur said softly. Francis kissed his cheek and nodded.

"Alright cher." Francis said. Arthur closed his eyes a bit of the pain came back to him as Francis pulled out but as he went back in Arthur felt wonderful. He had to admit! Francis was a great lover! The rest of the night the two were at it. To say the least Arthur couldn't get enough of his French husband and Francis was more than happy to agree to all term's.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Thanks' for the review's! **paipai13, animerandomnessqueen, and VYHeta614!** I hope you all like the chapter! Thanks' for the new follower's as well!


	23. Chapter 22

"Isn't nice to be back!" Gilbert yelled as he walked into the gym. Matthew smiled at him softly and nodded.

"I can't wait to finish the year up so we can live are live's." Matthew said. Gilbert patted Matthew on the back and smiled happily.

"You got that right birdie!" Gilbert yelled.

"Say cheese!" a boy with longer black hair said from the side. Gilbert pulled Matthew to his side and smiled. The flash went off and Matthew smiled to the boy.

"Hello to you to Kiku." Matthew said. The Japanese boy smiled and bowed lightly to Matthew.

"Hello Matthew-san." Kiku smiled to Gilbert and bowed to him to. "Hello Gilbert-san." he said softly. Gilbert laughed and hit the poor kid on the back.

"Hey there! Don't be scared I wont bite!" Gilbert yelled.

"Gil leave him alone." Ludwig said running his hand though his hair. Gilbert started to bust out laughing and walked over to his little brother. He messed up his hair and smiled a huge smile.

"Lubby! My little bruder! Nice ta see you with the big boy's!" Gilbert laughed.

"Gil!" Ludwig snapped.

"Ve~! Ludwig!" Feli called as he jumped on the German. Ludwig smiled lightly at the boy and Kiku took a picture of the two. "Ve? Kiku? Why did you take a picture?" Feli asked.

"O Feliciano-chan I was taking it for future reference." Kiku smiled a small smile and Feli giggled.

"I told you Kiku call me Feli!" Feli scolded.

"Feliciano!" a very mad voice yelled. Feli smiled and hid between the Gilbert and Ludwig. Lovino came up to the group and glared at his little brother. "Why when we are on the other side of the school you take one look around and yell 'Lubby's here!' and take off!" Lovino yelled. Feli smiled and held on to Ludwig's arm.

"Ve~ Lovi you're just mad Antonio hasn't even seen you yet." Feli smiled. Lovino's eye twitched and he went to step forward but a hand over his eyes made him stop.

"Guess who~." it said so happy.

"O I know! A tomato eating, bull fighting, fiancée finding, pervert!" Lovino yelled and took Antonio's hand off his eyes.

"Lovi you're no fun~." Antonio whined. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Well isn't ever one just a happy family~." another voice coo'ed. All eyes turned to Francis who was walking up to the crowed with Arthur under his arm.

"Well if it isn't the first to get hitched!" Gilbert shouted.

"Oui! Ello Gil." Francis smiled and high-fived his friend. Arthur rolled his eyes at this and looked at Lovino. Lovino noticed this and walked over to him.

"So every thing is going good for you." Lovino said. Arthur nodded.

"Yes I have to say it is." Arthur smiled. Lovino looked down at the ring that was on his hand and smiled a bit.

"O LOVI! You're smiling!" Antonio yelled jumping on Lovino sending both to the floor.

"Get you fat Spanish a** off me!" Lovino hissed. Antonio laughed at this and kissed Lovino's cheek.

"Love you too my sweet Fiancee~." Antonio smiled. Lovino blushed from his spot on the floor.

"Ve~ my brother is so happy!" Feli called. He smiled a bright smile and Ludwig patted his head.

"Ja. He's very happy." Ludwig stated.

"Gil? Shouldn't we all go to the opening ceremony?" Matthew asked.

"Ja! To the opening thingy what's it called!" Gilbert yelled and pulled Matthew with him out the door. Ludwig shook his head and Feli pulled on Ludwig's arm.

"Come on Lubby!" Feli said. Ludwig sighed and walked with Feli to were his brother ran.

"Come on cher~. We shall not be late." Francis said. Arthur nodded and took hold of Francis hand as the two walked out together. Kiku was behind every one taking picture's. Antonio smiled down to Lovino and Lovino glared at him.

"Were alone Lovi~." Antonio said. He kissed the back of Lovino's ear and then licked the shell of it. A flash went off and Antonio smiled. "Hola there!" Antonio said as he looked over to the girl who was hiding around the corner. She came around and put her hand's up.

"You caught me~." She said. Antonio laughed.

"Hola Elizabeta! How was you're summer?" Antonio asked from the floor with Lovino's face hiding on his chest.

"It was awesome~. Vladimir took me to Romania for the summer~!" Elizabeta smiled and then took out her small hand-held camera. "Mind if I get a shot of you two kissing for the school year book?" Elizabeta asked. Antonio smiled and got up pulling Lovino with him. Lovino blushed at this and Antonio pulled the smaller boy into a kiss. At first Lovino didn't want to kiss back but he melted into the kiss. The flash went off and Lovino pulled away with a bright red blush. He really needed to learn when to get into thing's and when he shouldn't.

"Hey you two little bunny's coming?!" Gilbert yelled from the door. Lovino's blush went even redder and Antonio laughed.

"Well were not coming yet! Were be with you guy's in a second!" Antonio said. Lovino hung his head and took Antonio's hand.

"Were leaving before you turn this dry brown floor into a wet white floor." Lovino hissed. Antonio laughed at this.

"Alright my love~!" Antonio cheered. Lovino rolled his eyes.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well here is the next chapter! Thank you **VYHeta614** for the review! On to the next chapter! Also you all show look for 'The Republic of Hetalia' on facebook! Lot's of cute picture's are posted! Thanks' for reading! To the next chapter!


	24. Chapter 23

"Arthur!" Arthur stopped as he turned around to see Alfred running up to him. Arthur sighed and stopped for the young boy. They were only a year apart but Alfred knew Arthur better than any one. "Dude so is it true you and the French pervert got married?" Alfred asked. Arthur blushed a deep red.

"Well yes. In France." Arthur said. Alfred looked kind of hurt and looked around the empty hall way. Every one was already out side due to the opening ceremony. Arthur had went to the bath room and was on his way back and it seemed Alfred had the same idea.

"Arthur listen to me for a second." Alfred walked up to the Britt and Arthur backed up a bit. He knew for a fact the young American had a thing for him back when they were in fourth and fifth grade but just let it go. Every time he was over playing with Matthew Alfred would always drag him off and make him act like the damsel in distress well he played the hero. Matthew was always a by stranded at these game's. Arthur backed up a bit more and felt his back hit the wall.

"Alfred that is enough." Arthur said. He felt something was wrong. His gut told him to get out of there fast but he couldn't. Arthur went to move but found Alfred's hand's on both side's of the Britt. Arthur swallow a lump in his throat and looked up into deep blue eyes.

"Artie. I love you." Alfred said. Arthur's mouth went dry. Alfred just told him he loved him! What was the stupid git thinking! Arthur was happily married!

"Alfred. It's to late for such game's." Arthur scolded. Alfred blinked.

"It's not a game dude. I really am in love with you." Alfred said. Arthur looked away and then felt a hand on his chin. He was pulled up a bit to see Alfred's face come closer to him. Arthur put his hand's on the American's chest trying to push him off but it didn't work. Alfred kissed Arthur and moved closer to the Britt. Arthur pushed more trying to get Alfred off of him but to no avail.

"CHER!" Alfred pulled back and Arthur looked to his right to see Francis, Matthew, Gilbert, Lovino, Antonio, Feli, and Ludwig looking at him with wide eyes.

"Francis! It's not what it look's like!" Arthur said. Francis looked hurt. His eyes had tear's in them and Arthur pushed at Alfred to get him to move back. The American did so and Arthur looked back to his broken lover.

"Cher. I trusted you. I gave you every thing and you just tossed it away." Francis said softly. Matthew covered his mouth, Gilbert looked at the two with shock, Antonio looked confused, Lovino had his hand in his hair, Feli looked like he was going to cry, and Ludwig shook his head.

"No Francis! I promise you this was not planed! Not at all! I didn't do any thing I was trying to push Alfred off me!" Arthur said. Francis shook his head and took off the other way down the hall. Arthur dumped his bag and ran after Francis. He hurt Francis even if it wasn't his fault. Alfred stud there with a confused look and Matthew walked up to him. He slapped his brother and that made ever one look shocked.

"Dude?" Alfred asked.

"No dude Alfred. I had told you before and I'll tell you again. Arthur isn't into you. He never was. Leave him be and let him be happy with his husband." Matthew said. Alfred blinked and then Gilbert spoke up.

"Not cool." Gilbert said.

"Ve! We have to stop those two! Francis looked really hurt and their love life could be in trouble!" Feli called pointing down the hall.

"Feli this isn't a move. You don't have to point out the most obvious thing in the world." Ludwig said. Lovino looked at his brother before he took off down the hall. A this point in time he was happy he played soccer with his brother so much. Antonio noticed and took off with Gilbert close behind him. Feli took off after those two and Ludwig looked to the brother's.

"Ludwig help me out." Matthew said. Ludwig nodded.

"Francis please! Stop!" Arthur called. He started to slow down due to running and had to stop. His breathing became hard and his lung's felt tight. He could hardly breathe.

"No cher! You hurt me and I won't let that happen!" Francis yelled as he stopped and looked back. Arthur was on the ground holding his chest and gasping for breath. Francis thought that was odd. That never happened before. "Cher?" Francis asked walking up to Arthur. Arthur had his eyes closed shut and his breathing was really shallow. Francis got worried and walked closer to the Britt.

"Francis... Please... Listen... To... Me..." Arthur gasped out. Francis walked up to Arthur and crouched down in front of him.

"Cher? Are you ok? What's happening?" Francis asked. Arthur looked like he was in deep pain and really he was. His chest felt like it was on fire and his lung's felt tight like he was slowly suffocating. His mind went numb and his body didn't want to move for him. His word's were lost and he couldn't talk do to taking in such deep gasp's. His hand turned white at how tight he was holding his shirt. Francis reached out and placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder and Arthur looked to his with tear filled eyes. The pain was too much and he looked back to the floor squeezing them shut.

"Feli!" Lovino yelled back to his brother. Feli blinked and caught up to his brother.

"Ve~ What's wrong?" Feli asked. Lovino slowed down a bit and Antonio and Gilbert caught up to the two.

"You remember back in eighth grade? When I brung Arthur home for the first time?" Lovino asked. Feli thought back it was only four year's ago but nodded.

"Si I do! We played soccer!" Feli smiled.

"Do you remember when Arthur took off in a full sprint to your goal?" Lovino asked making a sharp turn.

"Si he fell to the ground and had trouble breathing..." Feli blinked and then looked at Lovino with wide eyes.

"Wait! Are you telling the awesome me Arthur had an asthma attack!" Gilbert yelled. Lovino nodded.

"It was only a small one since it was a small sprint but this time it's a longer one and he's upset." Lovino said. Antonio smiled.

"Aw Lovi and Arthur are friend's!" Antonio smiled. Feli smiled to and nodded.

"Si they are!" Feli cheered. The four turned the corner and Lovino could see Arthur on the ground. Francis looked confused but was rubbing his back.

"Back away from him Francis!" Lovino yelled. Francis backed up and bit and Lovino stopped as fast as he could. He bent down in front of Arthur and took a breath. He held up three finger's and gave a worried look. "How many finger's am I holding up?" Lovino asked. Arthur gasped for another breath and blinked.

"Three." he said. Lovino nodded.

"Now Arthur you need to calm down. Take soft shallow breath's. Not gasp's. Breath though you're nose not you mouth." Lovino said. Arthur nodded and started to calm down a bit. His breath started to come back a bit more and Lovino nodded. It was still so ragged and Feli sat next to his brother.

"Over in Killarney  
Many years ago,  
Me Mither sang a song to me  
In tones so sweet and low.  
Just a simple little ditty,  
In her good ould Irish way,  
And l'd give the world if she could sing  
That song to me this day." Lovino said in a soft tone. Arthur looked up to him and Feli smiled.

"Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby." Feli said after Lovino. Arthur's breathing became better and ever one was rather shocked by this. At this point Ludwig, Matthew, and Alfred caught up with the group. Both Italian's were confused. They never could learn the rest of the song. Lovino bit his lip. It was helping just like when Connor did it that day Arthur had his first attack. He had to say the next line for the two.

"Oft in dreams I wander." Arthur said. Lovino looked at him. "To that cot again," Arthur took a deep breath. "I feel her arms a-huggin' me." Arthur said. Feli smiled at this point.

"As when she held me then.  
And I hear her voice a -hummin'  
To me as in days of yore,  
When she used to rock me fast asleep  
Outside the cabin door." Feli smiled and Arthur smiled a bit. He was amazed the two even remembered that song. He was able to sit back a bit and his hand got its color back.

"Dang it Arthur! You knew for a fact if you ran you were going to have a god d*** attack!" Lovino yelled.

"Ve~ Lovi. Softly." Feli said.

"Sorry." Arthur said. His chest felt a bit better and Lovino sighed.

"God. You had me singing. You better be happy me and Feli knew that d*** song." Lovino said. Arthur nodded.

"Thank you Lovino. Feli." Arthur smiled a bit and Feli nodded.

"Si. It wasn't a big deal. Even if it was to be Irish it dosn't bug me." Feli smiled. "Though Italian is better." he stated. Lovino nodded at this. Arthur looked at Francis and Francis pulled him in to a hug.

"Cher I'm so happy you're ok!" Francis said pulling away and kissing Arthur. Arthur kissed him back and then as soon as they parted a wimped was herd.

"Al. Say sorry." Matthew said. Alfred looked to the ground.

"Sorry." he said. Arthur looked away. After ever thing that went on all he wanted to do was go home and sleep. Not mess with such a kid. Arthur sighed and hugged Francis.

"Can we just go home?" he asked. Francis nodded.

"Oui we can." Francis smiled softly and ran his finger's though Arthur's hair. Arthur never felt so safe in his life. He loved being in Francis arm's and Alfred kissing him showed him how much Francis ment to him.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Alright here's the next chapter! I hope you liked this one! Thank you **VYHeta614!** To the next chapter!


	25. Chapter 24

"Cher pass the soda."

"Get it you're self you low life."

"You wound me so."

"You guy's are crazy!"

"Lovi don't be so mean!"

"Very loud..."

"That's what she said!"

"Gil!"

"Ve~ Ludwig!"

"Feli sit down!"

"Don't yell at my brother potato eater number one!"

"What does that me the awesome me?"

"Potato eater number two duh!"

"Lovi so mean!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Ya only I can!"

"Shut up Antonio!"

"Awww!"

All nine men sat on the roof top eating their lunch. It had been a week into school and the nine had taken over the roof. Gilbert, Matthew, Antonio, Lovino, Francis, Arthur, Ludwig, Feli, and Kiku have all taken over the roof top. They alway's ate lunch up there with each other and never thought other wise. Every now and again Heracles would join them if he wasn't in the office or getting scolded by a teacher for sleeping during class.

"Kiku can you pass the sushi?" Francis asked. Kiku nodded and passed the dead raw fish over to Francis who took one happily. They all acted like a huge family. There lunch's were never just this is what I brung it was more of who want's what!

"Aww were low on coke!" Antonio whined.

"O shut up me and Feli knew this was going to happen." Lovino then pulled out another two letter from his bag and Antonio kissed his cheek.

"Lovi! I love you!" Antonio yelled. Lovino pushed him back slightly.

"Ya ya what ever." Lovino said.

"Ve~ Ludwig look how happy Lovi is!" Feli giggled.

"Even I can see that." Matthew said softly.

"Shut up you two!" Lovino yelled. The two laughed and Antonio pulled Lovino in to a hug and Lovino sighed. He didn't put up much of a fight.

"Hey birdie?" Gilbert asked. Matthew blinked and looked over to Gilbert with a confused look.

"What is it Gil?" Matthew asked. He was then pulled on to Gilbert's lap and Gilbert kiss his neck. Matthew went bright red.

"Get a room." Francis said. Arthur hit him for that.

"O shut up you shouldn't be talking Mr. I'm going to try to make out with you during math." Arthur said. Francis laughed.

"The teacher liked it." Francis said.

"The teacher yelled at us!" Arthur yelled.

"You guy's." Feli smiled.

"You better not be touching my brother potato eater number one." Lovino said. Ludwig sighed.

"You don't have to worry. I'm not like my brother." Ludwig said.

"Ya but I bet the moaning from your room over the summer say's other wise." Gilbert smiled.

"Shut up!" Ludwig yelled. Feli blushed at that.

"Feli!" Lovino yelled.

"Sorry!" Feli yelled back. The spot went quite for a few second's.

"O so Feli and Ludwig already slept together!" Antonio yelled out. Francis and Gilbert started to bust out laughing and Lovino face palmed. Antonio could be so stupid sometime's.

"Shut up and don't say any thing." Lovino said. Antonio smiled.

"Alright amor!" Antonio said and kissed Lovino again. Lovino rolled his eyes. Ya every thing was calm and every one was happy but really how long will that last?

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! I'll have a longer one next chapter! Back to messing around with the coup's so much fun! Any ways' thank you for the review's **animerandomnessqueen and VYHeta614!**


	26. Chapter 25

"Toni~." Lovino said softly as he closed his eyes. Antonio smirked down at the Italian and licked his jaw line up to his ear. Lovino shiver and let out a soft moan.

"Wake up Lovi." Antonio said. Lovino blinked and looked at Antonio with half lidded eyes.

"What?" he asked softly. Antonio moved again and Lovino's head went back.

"Wake up." Antonio said.

Lovino sat up from his dream. He blinked a few time's and once his bury vision cleared he came face to face with his brother.

"What?" Lovino asked. Feli smiled and backed up a bit.

"Well Antonio called the house." Feli said. Lovino looked over at his side table and reached for his phone. He punched the small button at the top and it didn't light up. A smile came to Lovino's lips and he scoffed.

"My phone's dead. What did he want?" Lovino asked. Feli laughed a bit.

"Well he called to say I have to wake you up and get you dressed because he want's to take you out!" Feli smiled. Lovino blinked and looked at his brother confused.

"Why is the idiot taking me out?" Lovino asked. Feli blinked and thought for a second.

"I don't know I didn't ask." Feli said. Lovino sighed and got up from his bed looking at his brother.

"Are you going to watch me dress or are you leaving?" Lovino asked. Feli laughed.

"O right! I'll tell you when he get's here!" Feli said and ran out the room leaving Lovino alone. Lovino shook his head and walked in to his bath room to get a shower and to brush his teeth.

**~~~Le Time Skip~~~**

Lovino looked down at his phone that sat on the charger. He had to take it with him but he couldn't since it was dead. He thought about it and went to take hold of it but Feli's voice called to him.

"Lovi! Toni's here!" Feli yelled. Lovino looked at his phone and then turned around. He would just use Antonio's if he had too. Lovino then took off out his door and down the hall. He noticed Antonio at the door way and started to walk down the step's Antonio smiled and as soon as Romano got on the last step Antonio was right in front of him. He hugged Lovino and spun the boy around kissing him softly before setting him down.

"I love you Lovi." Antonio smiled. Lovino was really lost. why was Antonio here and why was he being so cute!

"Alright what do you want?" Lovino asked. Antonio smiled and kissed Lovino again. Lovino kissed him back and then pulled back as fast as he kissed him. "No really what do you want?" Lovino asked. Antonio laughed a bit.

"Lovi do you know what day it is?" Lovino thought for a bit. Nothing, nothing, nothing, Bing! There it was!

"O." Lovino blinked. Antonio frowned at this.

"You forgot!" he said.

"No I didn't forget it just maybe slipped my mind!" Lovino yelled.

"Lovi!" Antonio whined.

"Well sorry for not noticing!" Lovino yelled at Antonio.

"Its been a year!" Antonio said a bit loud.

"Well sorry I've been so busy!" Lovino yelled once again at the Spanish man. Antonio sighed and Lovino felt kind of bad. The two had been together for a year they really shouldn't be yelling at each other. Lovino could see Feli's upset look and his grand father's twisted face. Lovino sighed and let his head rest ageist Antonio's chest. "Sorry." Lovino said. Antonio smiled a bit and hugged Lovino close to him.

"It's alright amor." Antonio pulled away a bit and kissed Lovino on the lip's. "I'm sorry to. I love you Lovi." Antonio said. Lovino blushed a bit and nodded softly.

"I love you too Antonio." Lovino said and hugged Antonio again. Well even after a mini fight he still felt bad.

"O right! If we don't leave now where be late!" Antonio yelled. Lovino gave a confused look.

"Late for what?" he asked. Antonio smiled.

"There was something I looked into and I was going to take you with me. Now come on Lovi!" Antonio yelled as he pulled the Italian behind him and out the door. Lovino could only give him a confused look.

**~~~Le Time Skip~~~**

Lovino watched as the tree's beside him moved fast as the two drove down the road. Lovino had no clue were Antonio was taking him but it was not in the city. Lovino yawned a bit as he felt a bit tired from the road.

"Are you tired Lovi?" Antonio asked. Lovino nodded.

"Ya I am. My brother woke me up form an awesome dream and I am so going to kill him for doing so." Lovino's eye twitched and Antonio laughed.

"You can go to sleep Lovi. I'll wake you when we get there." Antonio smiled. Lovino yawned again and nodded.

"Right." Lovino then closed his eyes and waited to fall asleep. He wasn't getting any were hearing the car move ageist the road. Just as he was about to fall into the dark ness Antonio stopped the car.

"Lovi! Wake up were here!" Antonio yelled. Lovino jumped up. Since when did he fall asleep? Lovino blinked a bit and he then noticed the two had come all the way out here for a bath house. Lovino was really confused. "I'm going to make sure you will no longer be stressed out!" Antonio cheered. Lovino sighed and nodded.

"Fine." Lovino said and got out of the car. Antonio did the same and as soon as the smell of the wind caught Lovino he wanted to melt. The smell of dirt and wood filled his lung's and it smelled great. Lovino looked at Antonio and Antonio started to walk up to the person who was out side. Lovino followed and waited as Antonio said a few thing's with the young woman. The girl nodded and smiled to Lovino.

"Good morning Mr. Vargas. It is nice to met you. Antonio has told me a lot about you. Come with me and where get you so relaxed." the girl smiled and Lovino nodded following the girl. He saw Antonio smile and wave to him but he didn't stop following the woman. As soon as the door closed behind him heat hit him and it felt nice. Candle's were the only light in the room and the girl smiled. "Please un dress and use that towel." she said and walked into another room. Lovino sighed. Why not! So he did as told and waited for the girl to get back. As soon as she got back she pointed to a table. Lovino walked over to it and she laughed. "Get on it silly." she said. Lovino nodded and got on said table. It was kind of odd feeling but the room felt warm and safe.

"So what is this place really?" Lovino asked.

"Just a place to relax. Antonio is with my sister getting the same as you so just relax. Lovino nodded and the girl went on to do her job.

**~~~Le Time Skip~~~**

Lovino sighed as he leaned down into the rather large mud bath. A message, some hot rock's, a few needles in his back, and a long salt rub down was all he needed was to relax but this overly large warm good smelling mud bath was the best. He was the most relaxed he had felt since he was six! Lovino moved down more into the mud and the same girl came into the room.

"Here we go." she said as she started to put a mint smelling mask on Lovino. Lovino just let her do so and she added two cucumber's over his eyes. The girl then walked off and left the boy to relax. After all this Lovino is so letting Antonio chose the way they have sex. What ever he wanted Lovino would give him. After all what a nice way to celebrate a one year relationship.

"Hey Lovi." Antonio said. Lovino growled at him and Antonio laughed a bit. Lovino felt the spanish man get in next to him and sighed.

"I love you so much right now." he stated. Antonio laughed again and looked at Lovino with a huge smile on his face.

"I love you too Lovi. Now then I have something to ask." Antonio said. Lovino groaned at that but nodded a bit.

"Ya what?" he asked.

"Lovi? Will you come move in with me?" Antonio asked. Lovino didn't move for a second then sat right up. The food fell into the mud and Lovino looked at Antonio with wide eyes.

"Move in with you?" he asked. Antonio nodded. "I well umm." Lovino looked around and a blush started to come to his face. He was so happy for the mint mask on his face now. "I would have to ask my grand father." he said. Antonio smiled.

"So that's a yes?" he asked. Lovino looked at the hope in Antonio's eyes and nodded.

"Yes." he said. Antonio almost jumped on Lovino but stopped and took in a deep breath.

"I'm so happy Lovi I can't wait." Antonio smiled. Lovino also let a smile come to his lip's and he leaned back again.

"Why not let's give it a shot." he said relaxing once again.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well here's the next chapter! Sorry for the long wait! So much to do! Alright so thank you for the review's **animerandomnessqueen and VYHeta614!**


	27. Chapter 26

"Francis!" Arthur yelled. Francis jumped over the couch he was sitting on and hid behind it covering his mouth and nose. He could hear Arthur walk past the couch and waited for any sign from the Britt. "Francis?" Arthur asked as he looked around the living room. He knew for a fact Francis was behind the couch. "Francis." Arthur moaned out. He could hear the gag come from behind the couch and laughed.

"That was no fair cher!" Francis yelled. Arthur laughed even more and then looked at his husband.

"You better tell me right now what you are hiding." Arthur said. Francis smiled and looked away.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." Francis said. Arthur glared at him.

"O I know you do. First off you didn't make any kind of sweet's this morning which is odd enough. Even after that you avoided me all day. It is are one year anniversary little boy so you better start talking." Arthur hissed. Francis looked down to the glaring Britt and moved closer to him. Arthur tried to keep his glare but it was hard to do so. After all having Francis get so close to him and his eyes those eyes Arthur loved so much.

"Cher? Have I ever told you Je t'adore?" Francis asked. Arthur blinked.

"No." Arthur said. Francis pulled the Britt into a hug and kissed his forehead. After that he kissed Arthur's cheek and then kissed down his jaw line. Arthur closed his eyes and his face went red. Francis then moved back and licked the shell of the Britt's ear. Arthur hated him so bad at that moment.

"I adore you cher." Francis said. "I adore every thing about you. The way you talk with that accent, the way you walk when you get made, the way you don't hold back when yelling, the way you are straight forward, the way you moan my name, and last the way you smell like tea." Francis took in the Britt's sent and let out his breath in a huff. Arthur's skin grew goose bump's at that and his face got even redder.

"Francis." Arthur said softly. Francis chuckled a bit and kissed Arthur's neck.

"I love every little thing about you. From the sent to the way you walk. You are every thing to me cher and that is why I love you." Francis bit the skin softly and Arthur moaned as he moved to let Francis have more room. Francis smiled and liked the bruised skin a bit.

"Francis." Arthur was putty in the French man's hand's now.

"Arthur my sweet dear Arthur. I have something to ask." Francis said. Arthur moaned and placed his arm's around Francis' neck. He got on his tip toe's for more hight and Francis licked up his neck again. "Arthur. How would you feel about a child?" Francis asked. Arthur seemed to stiffen at that.

"A what now? you mean you make me find you and then as you get me all hot you sit there and want to talk about a child?" Arthur asked. He was mad. Francis pulled away a bit and smiled.

"Oui." he said. Arthur wanted to slap him.

"You're kidding." Arthur said.

"Non not at all." Francis said. Arthur blinked. He looked back into the deep blue eyes and glared at him.

"Why?" he asked. Francis thought for a second before kissing Arthur's cheek.

"Because cher. We are nineteen. We can look after a child for a year and by the time we are twenty we can bring it home. We live together, were married, we have more than enough room, and we have tone's of money." Francis said. Arthur looked at him kind of shocked. He was right. They were rich and after there visit in France Francis parent's added more money to the letter's so they could have a family. Arthur blinked and sighed. He had already lost the battle.

"So you're telling me. We will go pick out a child and look after it for a year before we can fully adopt it." Arthur said. Francis nodded.

"My parent's talked to a few people so we can." Francis smiled. Arthur hated him. He hated how Francis did thing's like this to him. So he sighed.

"Alright." he said. Francis pulled him in to a kiss and Arthur melted into really fast. It was filled with passion and boy Arthur wanted that.

"Alright then let's go!" Francis said. Arthur blinked.

"Wait now!" he yelled. Francis nodded.

"Time's ticking cher!" Francis yelled back as he dropped the Britt and ran off for the door. Arthur glared at the door for a second and huffed. "Well no stopping him now." Arthur said softly and took his coat before leaving the house him self.

**~~~Le Time Skip~~~**

"So just look around. We have many kid's that you can pick from. Ask about them and we can give you all their info." The woman in white smiled and Francis nodded.

"Cher why don't you go look well I ask some thing's." Francis said. Arthur nodded and walked off into the room beside them. He really didn't mind looking at all the baby's himself. They were all so cute and chubby. Arthur looked over the row's of pink and blue. That was one thing he was thinking about. A girl or a boy?

"O you must be Bonnefoy right?" a woman asked. Arthur blinked and nodded.

"Yes I am." Arthur looked over a little boy and it looked away not really into the Britt. Arthur looked back to the woman and smiled.

"Would you like a boy or girl?" she asked with a smile. Arthur looked to the floor for a second.

"Well I never really thought about it." he said. The woman nodded.

"I see. Well then what are you looking for in a baby?" she asked. Arthur smiled a bit.

"One that is happy a lot. Also it had to be blond since both me and Francis are blond. Green or blue eyes it doesn't matter really." Arthur said. The woman nodded and pointed to a small crib.

"Well there is that one but.." she stopped as Arthur walked up to it and smiled at the little girl who laid there. Her eyes were bright blue and she had really short blond hair. It was only fuzzy but you could tell she was a blond. She looked up to the Britt and smiled. Arthur thought it was so cute. "Sir wait. You only want one right?" she asked. Arthur looked to her.

"Well I guess." he said. The girl sighed.

"The mother of her had twin's and before she passed away after birth she wanted them to be adopted out together." she said as she looked to the ground. "Thing is not many people want two kid's much less have money for them." The woman looked to the ground and Arthur blinked.

"Were is her sister?" he asked.

"Beside her." the girl said. Arthur looked beside the girl and did notice a little girl who looked just like her but with green eyes. The two looked so much alike but there eyes were so different. The baby hiccupped and Arthur smiled. The baby then stuck out its tong and spit a bubble. Arthur thought it was so cute.

"So cher find one you like?" Francis asked. Arthur jumped a bit.

"Hey Francis?" Arthur asked giving Francis puppy dog eyes. Francis knew that wasn't good.

"What?" he asked scared of what Arthur was going to ask. He wanted Arthur to pick the child he didn't want to be asked anything!

"Really if you think about it having only one would be sad. She would be alone but if to say she had her twin sister around that would be ok too right?" Arthur asked. Francis blinked.

"What?" he asked. Arthur sighed.

"Can we have twin's and not just one kid?" Arthur asked. Francis smiled.

"If that's what you want cher." Francis said.

"No Francis. This is not just a me thing it take's both of us." Arthur said. Francis smiled and walked over to Arthur.

"Cher what one are you talking about?" Francis asked. Arthur pointed to the two crib's on both side's of him and Francis blinked. "Cher I don't know. This is are first time only one would be good." Francis said.

"But Francis. They have to stay together. There twin's. There so cute." Arthur said. Francis bit his lip. Could the two really take care of two little girl's. After all they still have half the year left.

"Well." Francis said. He was all for having a kid but two? who knew Arthur would be so into it. "Alright." he said. The bright face of Arthur was enough to let Francis die in peace. It was so happy so bright.

"O thank you Francis!" Arthur called as he hugged Francis. Francis smiled and hugged Arthur back.

"So you chose Elizabeth and Marie. Very well." the girl sad. Arthur was so excited! Francis looked to the two little girl's and Arthur kissed his cheek making him look to him in time to get kissed again but on the lip's. Francis smiled and kissed Arthur back happily.

"I love you Francis." Arthur said. Francis nodded.

"I love you too." Francis said rubbing their noses together.

"Good you better daddy." Arthur smiled.

"Don't go their mother." Francis said. Arthur blushed but knew he was the girl out of this relationship so really couldn't talk. He was happy and Francis could tell. The two loved each other and their love their baby's as well.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Here it is alright thank you **VYHeta614, paipai13, and animerandomnessqueen** for the review's!


	28. Chapter 27

"Hey Matty wake up!" Alfred yelled. Matthew sat up in his bed and looked to his brother with a confused look.

"Al it's seven in the morning what are you doing up?" Matthew asked.

"Well duh I never went to sleep. I was kicking some noob but on COD!" Alfred yelled. Matthew sighed and looked to his brother.

"Well I'm up what do you want?" Matthew asked. Alfred then pulled a paper out of his pocket and walked over to his brother. He handed him the folded paper and laughed a bit.

"That self proclaimed awesome boyfriend came around this morning. He told me to give you this paper when you wake up." Alfred said.

"Well if he said when I wake up why did you wake me up?" Matthew asked.

"O because I'm hungry and you make awesome pancake's." Alfred said. Matthew rolled his eyes and got up from his bed taking the paper from his brother and opening it.

'Hey Birdie guess what! I have a game for ya! I want you to get dressed and make some food take you're time! Any way after all that I want you to go to the school ground's. Feli will be there to give you something.'

Matthew blinked at the paper. Gilbert was playing a game? Well alright then. Matthew got up and looked to his brother.

"Go wait in the kitchen I'll be down." Matthew said. Alfred nodded and took off. Matthew sighed and looked to the paper. "What do you have planed Gil?" Matthew asked.

~~~Le Time Skip~~~

"O Matthew!" Feli smiled as him and Ludwig waited at the school's gate. He smiled brightly and ran over to the Canadian. "Gilbert told me to give this to you!" Feli said as he handed the paper over to Matthew. Feli smiled and then ran back to Ludwig. "See you later!" he called as he pulled the German off with him. Matthew smiled and looked down to the paper.

'Alright Birdie! That was awesome of you to get here! Alright then! I need you to go to the park just down the road! Gilbird has something for you!'

Matthew sighed. Why was Gilbert being such a hard worker today. Well other than that fact it was there anniversary. Maybe that was why but why send Matthew to do thing's and not just relax today?

"O boy Gil." Matthew said softly as he walked down the road. As soon as he reached the park he noticed a small bird sitting on the bench holding a note. "Gilbird?" Matthew asked. The small chick moved off the back of the bench and hopped over to Matthew. Matthew took the paper and the chick jumped up on his head. It looked down over Matthew as he read the note.

'Birdie the Awesome me is awesome! Any way I'm happy you found my sweet little Gilbird! So next I want you to turn around count down from one hundred and take seven step's forward after that take three step's to the left and then take four step's forward again. You're see the next note.'

Matthew really was lost why did he have to count. Fine. Matthew closed his eyes and started to count back from one hundred. It felt like forever when he finally opened his eyes. He then took seven step's forward and then three step's to the right. He took the last four step's and noticed a small pice of paper on the tree. Really what was the point to all that. He slowly took the paper from the tree and looked at it.

'Birdie you looked so cute really doing that all. Ya there was no point to it I just thought you wouldn't do it! That is why I love you! Alright then. The next note is at my house on my front door. Go get it!'

Matthew sighed. So Gilbert was watching him. Gilbird cheeped and Matthew patted the bird's head.

"Gil this isn't funny! Get out here!" Matthew said. There was nothing and so Matthew just decided to get the game done and over with. He then walked away from the tree and started to go the other way to get to Gilbert's house faster. He was so not in the mood to mess around with this game. All he wanted was a nice relaxing day with his lover at home watching a movie but no. He just couldn't have that.

By the time Matthew stopped his rant in his head he was already at Gilbert's house. Gilbird jumped off his head and flew in though a window. Matthew looked around a bit but then noticed the note on the door. He softy took it and looked down at the note.

'So close Birdie! I love you! Go to the small café just down the road! I have something for all you're hard work!'

Matthew smiled a bit. Maybe this was worth it after all. For a second Matthew had his doubt's about his boyfriend but he has to trust the albino. Matthew then turned around and walked down the road again to get to the small Cafe Gilbert once took his to. It was only once but it was still a nice place and Matthew loved it. As soon as it came into view Matthew's heart started to pound. He couldn't wait to see Gilbert.

"Birdie!" Matthew stopped as he could hear Gilbert but when he looked around he couldn't see the albino any where.

"Gil?" Matthew asked. Just then he looked up to see Gilbert hanging from a tree. Matthew tried not to laugh. The poor guy's shirt was caught on a branch and he was flinging his arm's and leg's around.

"I'm stuck!" he yelled. Matthew couldn't stand it. He started to crack up at the sight. "It's not funny!" Gilbert yelled.

"I no I'm sorry it's just you're stuck in a tree and you look like a rag doll." Matthew said. Just then there was a rip and Gilbert fell from the tree hitting the ground with a thump. Matthew covered his mouth and Gilbert looked up to him.

"Ya so very nice of you to ask if the awesome me is ok." Gilbert said.

"O Gil you're to awesome to get hurt. You're ego will break you're fall." Matthew said. Gilbert smiled.

"You bet it would!" he yelled getting up. Matthew laughed.

"See." he stated. Gilbert laughed and then kissed Matthew on the cheek.

"Alright now for your gift." Gilbert pulled out a small box from his back pocket and smiled at Matthew. Matthew's eyes went wide and he looked to the box. His heart was pounding and tear's came to his eyes. Gilbert got down on one knee and looked up to the already crying Matthew. "Matthew. Will you marry me?" Gilbert asked. Matthew nodded and hugged Gilbert.

"Yes. Oui. Si. Ja. Da. I don't care just yes!" he said. Gilbert laughed at this and hugged Matthew back. He then pulled away a bit and slipped the cold metal on Matthew's finger. Matthew looked down at the bright red stone and then looked back up to Gilbert's eyes. The stone matched his eyes and it was amazing. Gilbert then leaned in a bit and Matthew got on his tip toes kissing his new fiancée.

"Ha! Beat that Francis!" Gilbert yelled as he pulled away. Matthew gave him a confused look. "I got a yes in five different way's!" Gilbert yelled. He felt so powerful then Matthew's phone went off. Matthew looked at the caller ID and smiled.

"Well god herd you it's Arthur." Matthew smiled. Gilbert raised an eye brow and Matthew opened his phone putting it on speaker. "Hello?" Matthew asked.

"Matthew! You would have never guess what Francis did for are one year!" Arthur yelled. He sounded over the top happy and Matthew laughed a bit.

"What did he do?" Matthew asked.

"We just picked out two little girl's that we will be adopting next year!" Arthur yelled. Matthew looked to the defeated Gilbert.

"How nice Arthur I can't wait to see them." Matthew laughed.

"Then come around tomorrow and come see them! Elizabeth and Marie are so cute!" Arthur was really happy. Matthew nodded.

"All right see you tomorrow Arthur." he said and hung up. "I think he out did you." Matthew laughed. Gilbert just sat there and cried the rest of the day.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Haha well here's the next chapter! Alright now to start the next one! Thanks' for the Review's **animerandomnessqueen, paipai13, and VYHeta614! **Also thanks' for the new follower's!


	29. Chapter 28

"Ve! Lovi you came by!" Feli yelled as he hugged his brother. Lovino sighed and looked at his brother with a confused look.

"Well duh. You think just because I live with Antonio now I'm not coming around?" Lovino asked. Feli thought for a second and smiled.

"YUP!" he cheered. Lovino rolled his eyes at this.

"Hey where's nonno? I need to talk to him." Lovino walked past his brother and Feli giggled.

"He's in the living room." Feli skipped into the living room and Lovino walked in.

"O well look who fell from the sky!" Romulus smiled. Lovino sighed and sat on the other side of the coffee table.

"Yay yay Jeez you guy's. I can't be gone any longer than a week. You think I died or something." Lovino rolled his eyes and his grand father laughed.

"So what is new my little grandson?" Romulus asked. Lovino looked to his grand father and sat back in his chair.

"Well I came around like I said I would but really I do have something to talk to you about." Lovino looked to the floor and Feli didn't like that one bit.

"And that would be?" Romulus asked. Lovino took a breath.

"Well me and Antonio were talking last night and I thought I might as well keep you up to date." Lovino said. Romulus sat back in his chair rasing an eye brow.

"Alright." he said. Feli could feel the air around him grow thick and he looked at the two.

"Well me and Antonio were just talking about it last night and we think we wanted to adopt a kid." Lovino said. Romulus got to his feet at this.

"Lovino you are only nineteen! You are to young for such a thing and you still have half the school year to go! I will not alow this at all! You have too much to do before you can even think of doing so!" Romulus yelled. Lovino got up at this point.

"You are not hearing me!" Lovino hissed.

"It was bad enough that you went and married a guy now you want to bring a child into this! Lovino think about what you are doing! A child will mess up any one's life! You are in school and have no job! Neather of you do!" Romulus yelled.

"Nonno I never said-"

"I will not alow such a thing. I may be alright with every thing going on but I will not alow this! You may go to Spain or have sex before you are married but I will not let you have a child! Not in till you are ready!" Romulus then stomped out of the room and Lovino glared at the old man's back.

"I can do what ever I like! You have no rule over me old man!" Lovino yelled and walked out the house slamming the door. Feli looked at the door and then up the step's. He didn't like this not at all.

~~~Le Time Skip~~~

Lovino slammed the door shut as he walked into the house. Antonio looked around the corner and noticed the glare that was shot at him. He pulled his head back in to the kitchen and looked around to make sure he didn't forget anything. He noticed nothing and Lovino came into the kitchen.

"I hate him." Lovino said and Antonio frowned.

"Hate who?" Antonio asked. Lovino shuffled over to Antonio and hugged him. Antonio held him close and rocked them back and forth.

"I-I got in a fight w-with nonno." Lovino said. Antonio could feel tear's wet his shirt and sighed rubbing Lovino's back.

"O Lovi don't cry. It's ok." Antonio said softly. Lovino tried not to cry but it was so hard to. His grand father just disowned him.

"Toni." Lovino said softly hugging Antonio more. Antonio kissed Lovino's forehead and Lovino pulled away a bit. "I'm going to take a bath." Lovino said. Antonio smiled and nodded.

"If you need anything Lovi just tell me and I'll get you it." Antonio smiled and Lovino nodded. He then walked off and Antonio pulled out his cell phone. He looked at his contact's for a second and called someone up.

"Hola?" a voice asked. Antonio smiled.

"Mama. I need you to come over for a visit." Antonio said. Antonio's mother giggled.

"I'll be over." she said and Antonio hug up. He smiled softly and then went to make Lovino his favorite for dinner. Pizza.

~~~Le Time Skip~~~

"I have to say you out did you're self tonight." Lovino said as he ate the pizza. Antonio laughed and took a bit of the pizza.

"Yay I'm happy you love the pizza!" Antonio called out. He was so happy. Lovino finished his food and looked at Antonio. He got up and pulled the Spanish man up with him. "Lovi?" Antonio asked. Lovino moved Antonio's hand's so that they rested on his hip's and put his arm's around Antonio's neck. He moved the two back and Antonio raised an eye brow.

"I think we should both relax tonight." Lovino smirked up to Antonio and Antonio kissed him softly.

"Lovi when we get married let's get lot's of kid's an have a big family." Antonio said. Lovino smiled a light smiled and kissed Antonio back.

"That sound's like a good idea." he said softly. Lovino then moved back again and Antonio followed him up the step's just as the two got to the door bell rang. Lovino sighed and Antonio dropped the Italian.

"Hey!" Lovino yelled.

"Lovi we have a guest." Antonio called. Lovino rolled his eyes and walked over to the door. Antonio was bouncing around and Lovino rolled his eyes. He opened the door and came face to face with Antonio's mother.

"Marie?" Lovino asked. He was pulled into a hug and Lovino hugged her back lightly.

"Lovino my sweet heart. Tell mother what is wrong." Marie smiled. Lovino blinked and looked to the ground.

"Well." Lovino sighed and Marie took his hand.

"Come let's sit down and talk this over." Marie smiled and Lovino followed her into the living room. "So my son tell mother what it wrong. You seem upset." she said softly.

"O no I couldn't bug you with such a thing that's why I have him." Lovino said as he pointed to Antonio. Marie giggled.

"Come now Lovino. You are my son to." she said with bright eyes. Lovino sighed. He just couldn't say no to her.

"Well... My grand father who has raised me since I was like five shot down me and Antonio's idea for a child. He thought I was wanting one right away but when I tried to tell him other wise he wouldn't hear of it and started to yell at me about how I was ruining my life and then walked off. I got so mad at him I just came back here." Lovino looked down and Marie nodded.

"I see. Well then. I want you to go get ready for bed. In the morning this will all blow over. Good night." Marie smiled and kissed Lovino's cheek." Lovino got up and walked past Antonio and she looked to her son. "So where does Mr. Vargas live?" she asked. Antonio smiled and started to write something down for his mother. He handed it to her and she hugged him. "I'll be back. Go relax you're lover." Marie winked. Antonio laughed lightly and walked up the step's he was half way up and smiled to his mother.

"Love you mama." Antonio said. His mother smiled and waved her hand. She then put on her coat and walked out the door.

**~~~For Once With Feli!~~~**

Feli smiled as he cleaned the dishes. His grand father was still upset that Lovino ran out on them but he did have it coming. The two could never just have a simple talk. Feli sighed as he dried the last plate and put it away. There was a knock on the door and he blinked. It was already nine at night so who could it be. He dried his hand's and walked over to the door. He opened it and looked to a woman. She looked a bit young but still a little old.

"Ve? Who are you?" Feli asked. The woman smiled.

"I came to introduce my self. My name is Marie. Marie Carriedo." she smiled. Feli's smile feel for a second then it went as bright as it could go.

"O please come in! I have read all you're book's. You have amazing taste in your story's. O please come in." Feli was almost jumping for joy.

"O really how nice. It come's from experience to say the least." she smiled. Feli moved and Marie walked in the house she looked around and smiled. "You have a lovely home." she sad. Feli nodded and walked with her into the living room.

"I have to ask but could you maybe sign this?" Feli asked trying not to yell. Marie smiled.

"Let me guess you're Feliciano. Lovino's hyper brother right?" Marie smiled. Feli blinked.

"Ya but how did you know Lovi?" Feli asked. Marie smiled and laughed.

"Antonio is my son." Marie said. Feli almost passed out.

"O my god!" he yelled jumping up and down like a high school girl. Marie laughed at this and Romulus came down to find out why his grand son was freaking out.

"Feli what's wrong?" he asked from the door way.

"Nonno! Marie Carriedo is here!" Feli jumped up and down more and Romulus looked to the woman on the couch.

"Well tie me down and hit me with a frying pan." Romulus said. "Mis. Carriedo how may I help you?" Romulus asked.

"Oh yes I came to visit my son and thought I might as well met the other half of the family." Marie said.

"Other half?" Romulus asked.

"Nonno! Lovi! Antonio's mother is Marie!" Feli yelled again. Romulus blinked.

"Wait your kidding." Romulus said. Marie shook her head.

"Nope now then right to the point. Earlier you had gotten in a fight with Lovino. He seem's pretty upset about the whole thing and Antonio is trying to cher him up but nothing seem's to be working. Even I have tried but once I got to his problem I came to solve it myself. Now then. Romulus please tell me why you didn't hear out Lovino." Marie smiled and Romulus sighed.

"He's nineteen and still in school how could he think about having a child. He will drag that child down with him. He has no job and neither does Antonio." Romulus said. Marie nodded.

"You have a point but you see the two were only thinking about it. They were not going to jump right into it. They were going to wait till after the year is over and after they both have job's. Lovino had talked Antonio into waiting so you would be proud of him but you had jumped to the point they wanted one now. I just came to clear up what you two didn't." Marie stated. Romulus sighed.

"You have a point. I'll call him in the morning to ask for forgiveness." Romulus said. Marie smiled and got up.

"All right then off I go. Have a good night you too." she smiled. "O yes Feli. I have an extra book that was only copied three time's. The boy who played Jake in Twighlight has one and I have the other two so once I get to Spain again I'll send you a copy. A signed on too." Marie smiled. Feli started to fan girl who was bouncing and trying not to scream.

"Si! Si! Thank you! So much!" he called. Marie smiled.

"Next time Lovino and Antonio come to Spain please come visit. good-bye boy's." she said. the two nodded and Marie walked off. Feli was still jumping around and Romulus shook his head.

"Ve! My mother in law is Marie! VE! I have to tell Lubby and Kiku!" Feli called as he ran to his room. Once again Romulus could only shake his head.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Here we go! Thank you for the review's! **paipai13! animerandomnessqueen! and ****VYHeta614****!** How are you three! Haha! Any way thank you all for the review's! Awesome people ye are! I hope you like the long chapter! To the next one!


	30. Chapter 29

Arthur coughed as he sat up in bed. His body ached and his head pounded. He was in a way Alfred would understand sick. Very, Very sick. Arthur coughed again and fall back on to the bed. He coughed some more and rolled onto his side to stop that pain that was in his stomach. His side began to ach and he groaned. He was not well.

"Cher?" Francis asked as he walked into the room. Arthur looked up a bit thought clouded eyes and closed them again as he began to cough again. "O cher! Are you ok?" Francis asked. Arthur looked back up to Francis and nodded a bit.

"It's not that bad." Arthur said softly. Francis shook his head.

"Non cher you are sick. Now sit up a bit and let me take you're temperature." Francis said. Arthur sat up a bit and let his head rest on the back board of the bed. Francis walked into the bath room and took the thermometer out to where Arthur sat. He sat on the side of the bed and smiled softly to his husband. Arthur opened his mouth a bit and Francis put the thermometer into Arthur's mouth. The two sat there for a few second's and then the thermometer beeped. Francis took the thermometer out and looked at it.

"What does it say?" Arthur asked. Francis sighed and got up.

"102.4 cher that is not good not good at all." Francis said. Arthur coughed a bit in his hand and Francis went back into the bath room to clean off the thermometer. Once that was done he walked back in the room and looked down at Arthur who started to shake. "Cold?" Francis asked. Arthur nodded and Francis walked to the closet. He took out another blanket and placed it over the Britt.

"Francis. I'll have to stay with my brother's. I can't have you are the kid's get sick." Arthur said weakly. Francis nodded and then the crying started. He could hear the girl's cry's down the hall and turned to leave.

"I'll call up Allistor and have him come get you." Francis said. Arthur nodded and Francis walked out the door to calm the girl's down. Arthur sat there and coughed more. His head started to pound more and he just couldn't stand it. He needed something to drink. Arthur got up from his spot on the bed and walked into the bath room. He turned on some could water and put a paper cup under it so he could have just a fast drink. As he did so the room started to spin and he took a sip of the water as he walked back out into the room. He stumbled a bit and then held on to the door frame to stay standing. He shook his head to clear his blurry vision but it just made him dizzy even more. He then tried to walk back to the bed but stumbled and fell a bit. He sat on the floor and stared at the floor trying to catch his breath. Just a simple walk and he was panting. The crying stopped and Arthur looked to the door. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to the bed but his body became weak and all he could do was sit there.

"Bloody h***." he stated. He looked back up to the bed which was only five feet from him and he coughed some more.

"Cher Allistor will be here in a few to get you." Francis said as he walked into the room. He looked at the empty bed and then noticed Arthur sitting on the floor. "Cher!" Francis yelled as he ran to the Britt. "O cher what are you doing?" Francis asked.

"O you know just sitting here watching the rug. Seeing if there are any fuzzy's here and there." Arthur said.

"Even when you are sick you still have that sarcasm." Francis stated.

"Really? I haven't noticed." Arthur said. He started to cough again and this time his shook his body from the force. Francis got really worried. This cold just came on the poor Britt.

"Let's get you back in bed." Francis said.

"No I like sitting on the floor." Arthur said. Francis rolled his eyes.

"Alright. Well when you're brother come's over and ask's why you're just sitting on the ground looking for dasy's then you can tell him why." Francis said. Arthur smiled a bit and put up his hand. Francis helped the Britt to his feet and walked over to the bed tucking in the Britt. Arthur closed his eyes and Francis walked into the bath room wetting a towel and walking back out. Arthur was already half asleep when he came out. Francis put the cloth on Arthur's head and Arthur sighed. He then heard the door bell go off and walked out of the room. Once he opened the door he was met by a punch in the face. Francis fell back on his butt and rubbed his cheek.

"No good frog." Allistor said. Francis looked up and sighed.

"What was that for?" he asked. Allistor smiled.

"Because ye can't even look after my little brother! How can I trust ye with a baby much less two!" Allistor yelled. The baby's cry's started again and Francis got up. He rubbed his cheek more and looked to Allistor.

"I have to go take care of them. Arthur's asleep in are room. Just up there and to the right. Last room on the left." Francis said. He walked up the step's and took a left heading for the girl's room well Allistor walked up and to the right to get his brother. As he opened the door he saw his little brother asleep yet panting. His cheek's were red but he was also so pale. It kind of made Allistor feel bad. Allistor walked over to his brother and picked him up. It was so easy because the Britt was so light. He then walked back out the room and down the hall. He walked out side and saw his brother Conner standing there and sat Arthur in the back of the car.

"Here watch him for a second." Allistor said. Conner nodded and got in the car with his little brother. Allistor walked back in the house and back up the step's he walked down the hall. He walked down and then came to a half-open door. He looked in and saw Francis rocking both baby's back and forth. "Ye going to be fine?" Allistor asked. Francis looked up at the Scottish man and blinked.

"Huh?" Francis asked.

"Well Arthur will be gone for most likely a week or so... So will ye be fine or should Conner stay with ye?" Allistor asked. Francis smiled softly.

"I'll be fine Allistor. If I need any help I'll call." Francis said. Allistor nodded.

"Fine I'm trusting ye." Allistor said and walked out of the room. Francis looked down to the two little baby's and smiled.

"We can be fine for a week." he smiled and the two looked at him with confused look's...

~Four Day's Later~

"WAAAAAA!"

"Oui I'm coming!" Francis called as he took the two bottle's and ran up the step's. He ran into the baby's room and ran over to Marie who started to kick around. Francis sighed and picked the baby up. It started to kick more and Francis tried to give it it's bottle. It was only nine mouth's old but really the thing was strong. "O come now Elizabeth. Mother isn't here to feed you you're have to settle for me cher." Francis said. The baby opened its bright green eyes and almost glared at Francis. Francis sighed and moved the bottle back to the baby. The baby took it and then Francis sighed.

"WAAAA!" another cry sounded and Francis sat the baby down in the crib as it held its own bottle up. Francis picked Marie up and the baby stopped crying right away. It smiled up to Francis and put its arm's up. Francis hugged the baby and it snuggled up to him.

"I can't wait till you start to talk." Francis said. The baby started to fall asleep and Francis sighed. He loved his two sweet heart's and over the past two day's it made their bond stronger. Well almost. Elizabeth didn't seem to like him to much. Francis walked around the room letting the blue-eyed baby to fall asleep in his arm's. Small cry's came from Elizabeth and Francis softly put Marie back in her crib. The baby was fast asleep and Francis smiled. He then turned back and picked Elizabeth up. The baby looked to him and tear's came to her eyes. Francis sighed. "Do you miss mama?" Francis asked. The baby looked up to Francis and Francis sighed.

"M." the baby said. Francis blinked.

"M?" he asked. The baby blew a spit bubble and Francis sighed. He took the towel off the table and dried the baby's mouth. He walked around the room with the baby and sighed. He also missed Arthur a lot. Francis sat down and rocked the baby in his arm's back and forth. Just as he stopped rocking it he closed his eyes and let the baby rest its head on his shoulder. Francis sighed and then the room fell dark.

~Le Time Skip~

Francis blinked awake and stretched a bit. He moved his empty arm's and... Wait... Empty? Francis looked around the room looking for his daughter. She wasn't in her crib and she wasn't in his arm's. Francis noticed the open door and got right up. How could he be so careless. Francis got to his feet and noticed that Marie was now waking up. She looked at him from her crib and he got her out before he ran out the door. He looked both way's down the hall and then ran right for the step's. As he made it there he looked down to see his daughter walking around the living room. He blinked a few time's and ran down the step's. He got to the living room and sat Marie on the ground before he picked Elizabeth up.

"How did you get down here! On top of that when did you start to walk!" Francis stud there with the baby and it looked at him.

"Mama." it said.

"When did you start talking how is that so! Marie doesn't do that! Marie tell papa how you got down here!" France said.

"Mama." Elizabeth said again.

"No not mama how did you get down here?" France asked.

"Mama." another voice cut in. Francis looked back to see Arthur with a raised eye brow.

"Arthur? When did you get home?" Francis asked.

"Well I got home and called out to you. You didn't answer at all so me and Allistor started to look for you. We found you asleep in the girl's room with Elizabeth sitting on your lap. I thought it was cute and wanted to leave you alone but then Allistor said something about how you are carless and wanted to beat you up. I told him not to and let you sleep but are talking woke Elizabeth up. She wanted me really badly so I bring her down here. Allistor stayed for a while and we talked but then Elizabeth started calling me mama. Allistor said that it was possible that at nine mouth's she would be talking so I didn't think twice of it. She was super cute and so we worked on getting her to walk." Arthur smiled and walked over to Francis giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Mother's home." he smiled. Francis put Elizabeth on the ground and pulled Arthur into a hug.

"Please don't ever leave me again. I love you so much." Francis said. Arthur smiled and moved so he could put his arm's around Francis neck. He kissed Francis and Francis pulled him closer by the waist.

"I love you too Francis." Arthur smiled. Francis hugged the Britt and then Elizabeth spoke.

"Frog!" she called. Francis blinked and looked down at his daughter.

"What?" he asked. The girl pointed to her father and giggled.

"Frog!" she said. She then pointed to Arthur who looked at her trying not to laugh. "Mama." she said and then pointed to Francis. "Frog." Francis crawled into a dark corner at this point and slaked well Marie crawled over to him. She sat on his lap and kissed his cheek. Francis looked at here and she giggled.

"Papa." she smiled. Francis blinked. He hugged her and Arthur laughed.

"And let the turning ageist each other began." Arthur smiled. Francis gave him a confused look. "Here first word was papa well Elizabeth's was mama. Let's see which one will be the girl and which one will be the tomboy." Arthur smiled and walked out of the room. Francis looked at Marie then to Elizabeth.

"Frog!" Elizabeth smiled. Francis sighed.

"Non!" Marie called. Francis smiled. She was speaking French.

"Yes!"

"Non!"

"Yes!"

"Non!"

"Stop you two." Francis said. The two stopped and smiled up to their father.

"Papa." Marie smiled.

"Frog." Elizabeth laughed. Francis sighed.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Thank you for the reviews **animerandomnessqueen and****VYHeta614!** Here's the next chapter!


	31. Chapter 30

"Birdie!" Gilbert yelled running down the hall. Matthew stopped and looked back to only see a flash of white before he was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Gil let go I can't breathe." Matthew said softly. Gilbert let Matthew go and smiled.

"O Birdie! Can you belive it the school year is almost over!" Gilbert kissed Matthew and Matthew blushed. After a year he still blushed when he was kissed.

"Ya. So?" Matthew asked.

"O Birdie! This summer is going to be awesome! You're going to move in with me and were going to love each other so much! Then where get married and live happily ever after!" Gilbert smiled. Mathew blushed even more.

"Gil that is some big dream's you have." Matthew said.

"But there not dream's there come true Birdie and then were have lot's of kid's and love each one of them! Ludwig and Feli will come around a lot and we will be a huge happy family!" Gilbert smiled and Matthew laughed a bit.

"If it's what you want Gil then try to make it happen." Matthew said. Gilbert laughed at this and kissed Matthew again. He kissed him on the cheek and then the other cheek then the forehead and then last the lip's. Matthew giggled and looked at Gilbert with bright purple eyes. "You have such a big ego." Matthew said. Gilbert kissed him again and smiled.

"Ja I do but it is so worth it!" Gilbert said loudly.

"Hello Gilbert, aru." Yao smiled. Gilbert looked back to see the Chinese man and smiled.

"I see you got you're huge teddy bear." Gilbert laughed. Yao's face went red and looked away. Ivan smiled at the white-haired man and smiled.

"You helped Yao out, Da?" Ivan asked. Gilbert nodded.

"Ja I did." Gilbert said.

"Thank you." Ivan kissed Yao's cheek and Yao blushed.

"Ivan." Yao said softly.

"Aw I think that's so cute." Mathew said. Yao looked at him.

"Thank you. Who are you, Aru?" Yao asked.

"The name's Matthew. Nice to meet you." Matthew smiled. Yao smiled back.

"Nice to met you too, aru. Any way we have to go so good-bye, aru." Yao smiled and bowed lightly. Ivan smiled and walked off arm in arm with Yao. Gilbert smiled and put his arm around Matthew.

"I got those two together." Gilbert smiled.

"Really now?" Matthew asked.

"Yup told Yao there that Ivan liked him back." Gilbert said. Matthew rolled his eyes. How could he belive Gilbert he has such a big ego.

"You're Ego's making your brain numb." Matthew giggled.

"Hey my ego's not the only thing that's huge." Gilbert smiled. Matthew stopped laughing and gave Gilbert a confused look. Just then he was kissed on the lip's and Gilbert moved past Matthew a bit and licked the shell of his ear. "My five meter's." Gilbert smiled. Matthew's face went bright red and he hid his face in Gilbert's should making the albino laugh. He really wondered why he fell in love with such an ego freak.

~~~Time Skip~~~

"Gil?" Matthew asked. Gilbert looked to Matthew as a noddle hug from his mouth. Mathew giggled a bit at this. "What are you doing?" Matthew asked. Gilbert slurped up the noddle and smiled. Sauce was around his mouth and Matthew shook his head. He walked over the German and picked up a napkin wiping his face off.

"I was eating Feli's pasta." Gilbert smiled.

"PASTA!" a voice called from the kitchen. Matthew and Gilbert laughed lightly at that.

"Feli! Don't get that all over the-!" Ludwig yelled. "Never mind." he stated after. That made the two laugh even more.

"Well they're getting along." Matthew smiled. Gilbert nodded.

"Ja they are Birdie and so are we." Gilbert smiled and pulled Matthew on to his lap and kissing his neck. "Birdie let's finish school and get married." Gilbert smiled.

"Really? So fast why?" Matthew asked.

"Because you are the love of my life and without you the sun would never shine in my world again." Gilbert smiled. Matthew rolled his eyes.

"Cheesy." Matthew said. Gilbert laughed and kissed him on the lip's it was a sweet little peck but it was cute.

"That's what I'm here for Birdie. I need to be the one with the cheesy statement's then it make's life better!" Gilbert smiled. Matthew let out a giggled and kissed Gilbert again.

"Alright. No more kissing. Sit down. Where all going to eat." Ludwig said walking out. Him and Feli were covered in red juice and Gilbert and Matthew laughed at that. Matthew sat by Gilbert and Feli gave him a plate. It was like a master chef made it.

"Wow Feli this look's amazing." Matthew said. Feli smiled.

"I really love cooking! I want to be a chef! Nonno think's it's a good idea just like how Lovi work's really well with kid's." Feli smiled.

"Wait? Kid's?" Gilbert asked shocked.

"Si! It may not look like it but Lovi really love's kid's. He may not smile a lot but when around kid's his face light's up and he goes into mother mode." Feli giggled.

"Really?" Matthew asked. Feli nodded.

"Yup! It's sweet! When we where little and nonno was busy losing the mafia from are trail he would play with me and act older than he was. We where only ten when he pushed me under the bed and shot a guy in the head!" Feli smiled. The room went quite.

"He shot a guy?" Ludwig asked. Feli nodded.

"Si! The man was trying to take us so he took nonno's hand guy and shot it." Feli said. The silence only grew more.

"Well then let's eat!" Gilbert said picking up his fork. The other two nodded and Feli looked to them kind of confused.

"Was it something I said?" Feli asked. Ludwig just patted his head and Feli moved his head into the pat.

"Well ja kind of but let's just eat and then after supper you can feel us in on the rest of your life." Ludwig smiled.

"Really? The I'll start back to the first thing I remember!" Feli smiled.

"And that would be?" Matthew asked.

"When my mother and father died." Feli smiled. The room fell quite again.

"Food any one?" Gilbert asked. Matthew nodded and Ludwig took a bite of his food. Feli was once again lost.

"Feli was it only killing in your life?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah and if so how are you so happy?" Gilbert butted in.

"Ja kind of wondering that my self." Ludwig said.

"Well that's an easy one to tell you. Lovi alway's told me not to worry and to act my age. He always told me 'Feli you need to live a good life don't let any thing bring you down and don't let any one ever tell you you're worthless.' He was always telling me to play and alway's watching over his shoulder. He took over the older roll and let me enjoy myself well he did the dirty work with nonno." Feli said softly.

"So Lovino had to grow up faster than he should have?" Matthew asked. Feli nodded.

"That suck's." Gilbert said.

"Gil could relate. He had to do the same. With raising me and working he had to grow up a lot." Ludwig said. Gilbert nodded.

"Ja it sucked but it was worth it. Ludwig turned out rather well with out a mother or father around." Gilbert smiled and Ludwig nodded. Feli kissed Ludwig's cheek and the blond blushed.

"Hey I thought you said no kissing!" Gilbert pointed out. Feli giggled and Matthew did the same. Ludwig looked to his brother and sighed.

"That didn't count now for once I have to say. Gilbert shut up and stuff you're face." Ludwig growled. Gilbert laughed and Matthew giggled a bit. Feli looked at the two then looked at Ludwig.

"Where like a family." Feli smiled. Ludwig nodded.

"Ja." he smiled and took a small bite of his chicken. Feli smiled and went right for the pasta.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Yay here it is! Alright thank you for the review's VYHeta614 and animerandomnessqueen! I think one more chapter and I'll finish the story so I hope you all really enjoyed this story stick around for the last chapter!


	32. Chapter 31

"Hello there parent's and class of 2013! My name is Romulus Vargas and I am the principal of the World Academy. I am glade to say that not one student has failed out this year and the whole class of 2013 will all leave this year." Romulus smiled and took a deep breath. "Then let's start." he stated as he started calling name's.

"Isn't it nice to be leaving this school?" Antonio smiled. Lovino nodded.

"Si big time." he stated looking back to his grand father.

"Mama!" a child said. Arthur smiled and bounced Elizabeth in his lap.

"Silence Elizabeth. There is someone talking." Arthur said softly.

"O cher let the kid cry." Francis smiled. Arthur glared at the French man and moved Marie away from him setting the child on Lovino's lap. Lovino looked down and the kid looked up to him with bright blue eyes.

"So cute." Lovino smiled. Antonio's face light up at that. At this point Gilbert stuck his head between the two and smiled.

"So it's true! Feli told me a few week's ago you had a thing with kid's!" Gilbert yelled.

"That's not true! There just so small!" Lovino yelled. Marie started to cry and Lovino bounced her a bit. "And cute." Lovino said. Gilbert laughed.

"Well look at this! Lovino has a soft spot for kid's!" Gilbert laughed.

"Shut up Gil." Antonio smiled. Gilbert hid behind Matthew at this point and Matthew laughed at him.

"Toni I think you scared him." Francis pointed out. Arthur rolled his eyes and Lovino started to play patty cake with the child.

"Lovi~ Now that were out of school we can have a baby too." Antonio smiled. Lovino nodded and was kissed on the cheek by Antonio making him jump out of his game and look confused.

"What?" he asked. Antonio smiled and Arthur laughed a bit.

"You just agreed to have a child with Antonio now that school's over." Arthur said. Lovino went bright red and Marie patted his shoulder. Arthur laughed even more and the other four joined in.

"Antonio Fernádez Carriedo!" Antonio got up as his name was called by Romulus and smiled to the crowed as his mother took picture after picture of him. Lovino was watching him leave and sighed.

"What's up?" Arthur asked. Lovino looked back to him and pointed to Antonio.

"Dat ass." Lovino said. Arthur looked over and nodded.

"Agreeable." he stated. The two nodded and Francis kissed Arthur's cheek.

"Come on cher. The only ass you should be looking at is mine." Francis said. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Now will you be taking Marie up with you or are you taking Elizabeth?" Arthur asked. Francis smiled.

"I worked that part out." Francis smiled.

"Arthur Kirkland and Francis bonnefoy." Romulus said. Arthur looked at Francis who smiled and got up taking Marie away from a pouting Lovino. The two walked up with the kid's in there arm's and got aww's from the crowed. Lovino rolled his eyes at this. People where so cheesy. Lovino looked behind him and noticed Matthew smiling happily.

"Why are you smiling?" Lovino asked. Matthew shook his head.

"because the way all are life's will be will be nice right. Where all family and just think about holiday's." Matthew stated. Lovino smiled.

"I have to say you got that right." Lovino said.

"Ya and Ludwig will be so happy with your brother. Look at them over their acting like a sweet couple!" Gilbert pointed out. Lovino looked back to see his brother holding hand's with Ludwig well he smiled at the people who were getting their high school degrees. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Lovino Vargas!" Lovino got up and sighed. Better get this done fast. Matthew laughed as the Italian got on stage and took his degree.

"Now." Matthew said. Gilbert raised an eye brow but then Antonio came running on stage and hugged Lovino spinning him around and setting the shocked boy down.

"What the hell!" yelled Lovino though the speaker.

"I love you too Lovi!" Antonio said kissing the rad Italian and pulling him off the other side. People were laughing at this point. Matthew shook his head.

"Wait Gil shouldn't you have been called by now?" Matthew asked. Gilbert smiled.

"You think those two are the only one's who talked to Romulus about this type of thing. I wanted to walk up there with my fiancée and kiss you to show the world you're mine." Gilbert smiled. Matthew smiled a cute little smile and kissed Gilbert's cheek.

"Alright but you don't have to suck up. School's over which mean's no more staying up to study." Matthew said. Gilbert looked at him confused. "That mean's more time with you at night." Matthew said. Gilbert's face light up.

"Alright! Hot summer sex!" Gilbert yelled. Matthew blushed and ducked his head behind the chair as eyes turned to the two.

"Matthew Williams and Gilbert Beilschmidt!" Romulus said. Gilbert pulled Matthew up and pulled him up to the stage. A small yellow bird sat on Gilbert's head and Romulus smiled. "And we can't forget Gilbird." he said putting out a rolled up small pice of paper. The crowed laughed and the bird flew down taking the paper in its mouth and then getting a small hat put on its head. Gilbert laughed and took the paper from Romulus and Matthew did the same just then Gilbert raised the paper up and smiled a huge smile.

"I'M AWESOME!" he yelled. Matthew gave him a 'really?' look and Gilbert smiled to him. "Come on Birdie say it with me!" Gilbert yelled. Matthew shook his head and so Gilbert came up behind the man and pulled his arm's in the air. He kissed Matthew's cheek and looked over his head. "WHERE AWESOME!" Gilbert yelled. The Little yellow chick sat on his head and Gilbert smiled well Matthew looked to the floor bright red. Then Gilbert pulled the poor boy off the stage so he wouldn't get more embraced.

"You're such an ego freak." Lovino stated as he spun in a circle with the two little kid's. Gilbert laughed.

"You know it!" he stated.

"Well I guess this is good-bye mi amigo's." Antonio smiled. Gilbert had tear's come to his eyes and so did Francis the three hugged and the other three stud their dumb founded.

"So when we turn 21 who want's to get wasted?" Gilbert asked. The three nodded and high-fived each other.

"BAD!" they called as the put their hand's into fist's in the middle of the three. "Touch!" they called putting them all up as they fist pumped. "Trio!" they yelled putting there arm's around each other and laughing.

"And there sidekick's." Arthur sighed. Lovino and Matthew laughed at that and the girl's looked to the people they knew so well.

"Mama?" Marie asked.

"Yes?" Arthur asked looking down.

"What's the Bad Touch Trio?" she asked. Arthur smiled and pointed to the three idiot's in front of him.

"That trio there." he smiled. Marie blinked and smiled. Elizabeth clung to her mother's leg and puffed out her cheek's.

"Frog, Bull, and Bunny!" she pointed out. The three looked back to her and Arthur smiled.

"Gil does look like a bunny." Matthew said as he pictured Gilbert with bunny ear's and fluffy tail. A smile came to his face.

"Well Every one know's Francis is a frog." Arthur smiled as the thought of the two dark blue dot's on Francis cheek's and him croaking. A smile came to his face right then and there.

"Antonio could pull off a bull." Lovino said. He thought of the horn's and the tail and smiled. "I think a little rule play would be fun." Lovino smirked. Antonio smiled.

"Mama? What's rule play?" Elizabeth asked. Every one went quite then started to laugh so hard the kid's just looked at each other lost.

Life as they know it may have ended but there life had only just begun.

The End~.

* * *

Well that's the story! I know I had to end it at some point and I was really running out of idea's for this one! Now that I think abut it there may or may not be three side story's to this for the three's life afterward but not sure yet... Maybe! If so I'll update and tell you the new story's name's but that is if  
I can think of good story line's for them you know it's hard for me to write three different one's at once. I'll think about it but only if people will read it! Alright so then for the last time thank you **VYHeta614 and animerandomnessqueen **for the review's! Most Review's on a story I wrote yet! You're all awesome for the review's! Well then tell me if you liked this chapter and if I should wright a side story for the three! I'll tae idea's and might do them! Alright let's rap this up!

**Thank you!**


	33. Extra! Ending Qustion! Please read!

Well hello there every one. Just had to add an ending question to this story! Alright I would like to ask if you all would like to see the side story's to this story? There would be three. One would be about Francis and Arthur, the next one would be about Gilbert and Matthew, and the last side story would be about Antonio and Lovino. All link's would be posted so it will be easy to find them. So just review and tell me what you think!

I will count up the yes's and the no's at the end of the week and see if it will be pit up. If yes's win by the 16th there will be a new update about the link's!

If no then there will be no update! Let the poll began!

The poll will start now on the 9th of June 2013! It will end June 16th 2013! Please review with your thought's!

Thank you! :3


	34. Link's!

Well the yes' win's! Four yes' and no no's! Here they are like I said! I hope you all Enjoy!

s/9397014/1/Side-Story-Gilbert-and-Matthew  
Matthew and Gilbert here ^

s/9397006/1/Side-Story-Francis-and-Arthur  
Francis and Arthur here ^

s/9397005/1/Side-Story-Antonio-and-Lovino  
Antonio and Lovino here ^


End file.
